Two Worlds
by Katsutoshi96
Summary: SasuNaru semiAU Naruto is the prince of the Animal gods who mated with a human Uchiha Sasuke. What will happen next if his betrothed mate figures out? M for Lemons and Vulgar Language.
1. Beggining

This story is kind of strange so bare with me. I just had this Idea…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto; I just own the stories plot.

**Warnings: **This is YAOI malexmale relationships! If you don't like don't read. This is rated M for a reason for, rape, lemons, mpreg and very fowl language. IF you cannot stand these conditions then please leave. I don't want your flames... This has been a warning for your benefit!

**Chapter 1**

_In this world, there are times when people are afriad to go outside. That they are afraid of the world around them. Afraid to wake up to reality. Afraidof moving on to the future. Afraid of change..._

_When I was born I was named prince of a race feared by man but admired by all. My race is a race that lives in only one place. We are a race that none shall ever get to know…_

_My name is Naruto, prince of the Animal Gods… I am a Kyuubi…_

_Even though I am young, almost 16 I still wonder what life would be like in the world of man. In a world that was full of others that had their own free will. A world where people never had to worry about the world. A world where you didn't need to go into heat…_

_The world of man would be much better suited for me. But alas I am an animal, born of the King of them all. Kyuubi-sama, the demon fox. My father is the reason we go to war the whole reason for pain and misery... At least in my life anyways_

_When men think about my race, they only think us tobe evil blood sucking demons.But really the men don't know anything about us…Just like we know nothing about them.It has been that way for thousands of years. It'sbecause we live in Two very differentworlds…_

_Two worlds…_

(Normal POV)

Naruto looked at the beautiful sky; it had been a clear day that day so he went out to play in the trees he knew that Kiba and his brother Akamaru were trying to look after him as well as that old wolf Kakashi. Naruto knew his father was over protective of him but this was too much… Good thing that Hyuuga wasn't looking after him. He'd never be able to escape the bird's eyes…

"Prince Naruto please don't wander too far!" Yelled Kakashi. "Oi, Kakashi if I want some privacy give me some damnit!" Naruto screamed back and disappeared from all three of the tracker dogs.

---

"Finally some privacy." Said Naruto as he slid onto the tree branch near the main road. He loved sitting here because then he could see all the travelers that went by. Sometimes he'd look at the lake that was just across the road. So peaceful.

"Prince Naruto?" Someone asked from above him. Naruto knew who it was from their voice. _Damn! Hyuuga found me…_

"What are you doing here your Majesty?" Asked Hyuuga Neji who was perched on the tree branch just above him. "You know your father will be furious…" Naruto stared at the blank white gaze of the bird. Naruto always hated them; they made him shudder as they showed no emotion. Why couldn't he be like his cousin Hinata? She always talked with Naruto as a friend and laughed. Or his other cousin Deidara. He and Dei got in trouble so much that Sasori always was chastising them for no reason. That snake known as Sasori was always a pain in the ass to Naruto. But to Deidara he was a sex god. Why Dei thought that Naruto would never know…

"What does it matter to you Hyuuga?" Naruto said.

"Because your Majesty," came a voice from below he knew to well, seeing Sasori himself, "Your father wants to speak with you." Naruto's eyes widened. _What does he want! I didn't do anything!_

"I refuse to go! Tell him that!" Naruto yelled at the cobra.

"I'm sorry Naruto," came Deidara's voice, "But he said no excuses…"

"Dei…" Naruto said.

"Besides your Majesty," Said Kakashi, "We don't want you hurt again... It's best you go now and not suffer the consequences." Seeing all the worry in their eyes ( I know it sounds weird for Sasoriand Deito show emotion… Bear with me they're **way** OC/) Naruto stood up and was carried away back to the castle to face whatever punishment was sent out for him…

---

"So where does he want me to meet him?" Kakashi stared at the floor.

"His chambers…" Naruto's mind went out of control. _Not again! _Naruto stared at the door for a bit then knocked slowly. Hearing a rumbling voice calling out to him, "Who is it?"

"N-Naruto…" He stuttered. Hearing his father laugh a bit. It was a dark horrible laugh.

"Proceed…" Naruto looked back at all of his friends and companions and slowly opened the door. And shut it with one final pleading look.

"What are you all doing outside of Kyuubi-sama's chambers?" Said a snake man known as Orochimaru.

"Naruto-kun is in there. We wanted to make sure he would be okay." Dei said in soft sad voice.

Hearing a scream from inside the room they all looked at the door. "Father please stop it!" They all looked worriedly at the door, knowing they could do nothing to stop the crime that was being committed. "Isn't there anyone that can save or help Naruto-kun?" Asked Deidara.

"No one can help him so long as his father holds to him…" Said Sasori and they all departed.

---

Naruto fell to the ground again after the next hit to the face. "Please Father, I didn't mean to upset you." Naruto stared at his fathers crimson eyes as they glared at him.

"Shut up you filthy whore! I told you not to go out today when you know full better you could go into heat any moment now!" Yelled his father all nine of his tails fluffing up.

"What happened to you father! Why do you hate me! Is it because of my miscarrages? That wasn't my fault!" The Kyuubi looked at his son and glared even more kicking him this time and holding him against the wall. "I'm the one asking questions you bitch! You know full well that your childrens deaths were your fault!"_That's it! _Naruto did the unthinkable, he kicked his father in the gut and made a run for it. Running outside the castle, running away, running anywhere but home…

---

TBC

Yeah short I know. But the next chapter will involve Sasuke and Naruto. And Lemons. You see why this is rated M?

Um... yeah what Naruto means by "miscarrages" you'll find out in the later chapters.

Review please even if it sucked and you got confussled! I did say it was going to be MPreg didn't I!

Kat


	2. Heat

Thanks for all your reviews! For those who haven't reviewed thanks for stopping by anyways!

**YueYoukaiEclipse** made a great point! I actually do like the Kyuubi, he's really cool. (Not that I'm claiming him. For you made the point that he is yours!) But yes, the Kyuubi is very cool and I really like him as a character in Naruto. And so with that I give you my thanks because you helped me with this story! Everyone will just have to read and find out what the heck I'm talking about…

This story got the most hits in one day and I am so happy! For my BB fans just wait a little bit for me to update those chapters I'm still working on them! ; Smutty lemon scene… . So many reviews!

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Naruto and I didn't sleep with him either… That would be Sasuke…

**WARNING! **There is a LEMON in this chapter, if you do not like the concept of malexmale sex then please leave, I don't want your flames….

**Chapter 2**

Naruto ran, ran his heart out. He didn't want to know if anyone was fallowing him. He could hear a something from the castle that was now about 2 miles away. It wouldn't be long before his father came running after him. And at the rate he was going right now. It would be nothing for his father in his full Kyuubi form to catch up to him.

Naruto panted for a bit and looked up at the sky, whose color was slowly fading to grey. _Damn now it's going to rain? What else could ruin my day? _ Feeling a pain in his chest and everywhere in his body, Naruto looked to the sky seeing rain droplets starting to fall. Walking a little further trying to forget the pain in his whole body, he couldn't help but feel dizzy. "If I want to get away from father, I need to keep mo… mo..." Naruto looked at the ground which he saw was the main road. And fell down into a puddle. Getting up and wiping off the mud from his face he saw his red colored eyes. Different from the normal blue ones. Only one word came to mind. _Heat…_

_--_

Sasuke was bored out of his wits. He separated from the others in his group hours ago. Told them he was going on ahead. He knew it was dangerous near this mountain range. It was where all the Animal Gods lived. But if he was going to study them more appropriately, he'd have to be alone. Seeing Lake Asano and the forest of the Youkai, with the great Animal God Castle on the top of the mountain that over looked the whole valley. Sasuke looked at the road ahead of him it was all the same except for the puddles scattered everywhere. But then he saw something different, an orange lump on the ground. It seemed to have nine tails and two ears on its head. _An animal god?_

Sasuke got down on the ground and shook the poor creature. "Hey are you okay?" The creature looked him in the eyes. Red met black and claws met his shirt. "Please… help me…"

"What's wrong?"

"I'm… in heat…" Sasuke looked at him strangely looking at the blush of the others face. "Heat…You mean you need to mate?" Sasuke felt like he was in an awkward position. Some animal god just coming out and offering to have sex with you. Yeah that does sound awkward when you think about it. But now that he did think about it. This would be a great opportunity to get to know this Animals god's Anatomy (1). He looked at the creature, nine fox tails. _Kyuubi…_ Seeing the dark blush that was covering his face, Sasuke checked him over to see if he was running a fever but after he touched the Kyuubi the creature jumped him and started kissing him. Wow talk about a fast relationship. _Might as well go with it…_

_ That's more like it _Sasuke was startled but let the thought slip, thinking it must've been his imagination.

Taking the boy around the waist he started brushing his tails sending the other to the edge of sanity, so it looked... Fangs were scraping against Sasuke's skin and hands pulled him down upon the other. "Please… will you... Help me?" The child said between pants. Sasuke nodded and the other stared undoing his clothing. Sasuke was impressed at how eager the young animal was. But then again he was comparing him to normal humans; of course he would be eager. I mean all Sasuke's life he learned that if you wanted a good lay go out and find an Animal God, that they were all just horny animals with nothing better to do than reproduce.

The other looked at Sasuke confused and then disappointed. "Are you going to do it or not teme?" Asked the Fox, not panting anymore. Sasuke glared at the smirking fox, "Maybe I shouldn't help you dobe." The other looked stunned and then smirked some more.

"Yeah so what if I am… But I know that you desire to fuck me human. I can see it in your eyes." It was now Sasuke's turn to blush. The fox looked at him with lust and it was only then that he realized that the fox was undoing his shirt and pants. Sasuke watched at the young boy started remove his (Sasuke's) shirt revealing his chest. The boy kneeled up and straddled Sasuke's hips. Sasuke watched as the Fox went after his chest with such skill. He must've done this before to someone else. Sasuke stopped him from his delicious meal. The fox looked the human in the eyes. "Well?" The fox asked.

Sasuke moved the fox and himself to a place away from the main road, but not too far so he wouldn't get lost. "Let's see if I can help you…" Sasuke said to the fox that was enjoying the strokes to his tails. The fox started whimpering. "Hurry up teme!"

"Fine…" Sasuke stripped the fox of his pants seeing all 9 of the tails being released. Staring at the fox's figure trying to memorize every detail and curve… Sasuke removed his clothes as well both of them in the nude. The fox was staring at his body as well then moved latching onto a nipple. Sasuke bit back a moan of pleasure as the fox started licking him down to his navel. Sasuke watched as the fox stopped and looked at him. "Are you going to start or do I have to do all this myself?" Sasuke glared and got the male to stay still for a bit. Sasuke held out three fingers to the fox's mouth.

At this the fox was confused. "What do you want me to do with those?"

"Lick them, get them wet…" The fox was still very confused.

"What help will that do?" Sasuke mentally slapped himself. _This fox is getting on my nerves. _"Just do it…" The nine tailed fox did as he was told wetting all three of the fingers. Sasuke looked at him. When they were wetted enough Sasuke took one and found the fox's entrance.

Pushing one finger inside the not as tight as I thought it would be entrance. Sasuke looked at the fox that was looking at him confused but quickly changed to pleasure as Sasuke started moving his fingers inside him. The fox started moving with the rhythm of the human.

Sasuke took his fingers away from the fox earning a complaining moan from him. Sasuke took the boy's hips and then lifted him up placing the end of his cock at the fox's entrance. Looking into the others lust filled eyes he moved the other down onto his cock, sheathing himself in the other.

The fox groaned in pleasure and started moving up and down on top of the human. Sasuke watched in awe as the other was performing this enchanting act upon him. With every slamming thrust the fox yelped as Sasuke bucked into his pleasure spot.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. Placing his hand behind the fox's back he lowered him to the ground. Thrusting harder into the fox, while the other was screaming in pleasure. He never knew that a human could give him such pleaure.

Feeling himself near his end Sasuke thrust harder into the fox, hearing him scream in ecstasy as he came, Sasuke cumming shortly after.

"What's… your… name?" Sasuke heard the fox ask.

"Oh, um… Sasuke.." The Kyuubi smiled at him… "That's a nice name…" Slipping into sleep.

"Hey wait, what's your name?" Sasuke asked the almost asleep fox…

"Huh? My name?... It's… It's Na…" Falling unconscious. Sasuke looked confused…

"Na?"

"Hey SASUKE! Are you around here?" He heard someone yell. Sasuke didn't want them to see this animal god, or else his team would most likely kill it.

"Um.. Yeah I'll be there in a second." _I just can't leave him here…He'll think I ditched him… _Sasuke took off the necklace and placed it around the young fox's neck.

"Please, forgive me Na…" He then kissed the young fox and left for his group.

-- A few hours later with Naruto

Naruto woke up to a dark forest, _Must be moon time…_ Naruto tried to get up but a pain in his back objected. "Prince Naruto! Prince Naruto where are you! Neji do you see him?"

"No it's very hard in this light. Any luck with you Hinata?"

"No… I really hope his majesty is alright." Naruto heard all of this and tried to call for help but his voice was gone.

"Bark!"

"What'd he say?"

"Said he has the prince's scent…" Naruto waited for them all to find him since he was kind of not useful at the moment.

"There he is!" Yelled Deidara and they all gathered around him.

"Your majesty, are you harmed?" Asked Kakashi, Naruto shook his head.

"Yuck! He smells of human!" Kiba exclaimed, Naruto's eyes widening remembering the whole event, tears starting to form in his eyes…

"Kiba, you shouldn't say that stuff to Prince Naruto!" Dei exclaimed bending down to the young prince.

"Well it's true! He smells like a horrible, disgusting human."

"He wasn't anything like that!" Naruto exclaimed his voice somewhat returning to him sounding rather hoarse.

"What?" They all said at the same time. Naruto tried to explain but a cough got to him first. "Your majesty, you've been outside naked for to long! We have to get you back to the castle… Deidara, pick up his majesty's clothes and take them to the wash room. We need to get this filthy stench off of the Prince as soon as possible."

"Yeah just imagine what his father would do…" Kiba said…

Hinata looked at him in surprise, "Don't even joke about that Kiba-kun! His father would have another break down…" Naruto heard all of this. _It is true though. My father would go crazy again. He always does when he's mad…_

"We'll take him back to the palace and get him washed up. Do not tell of this to the King or to Prince Naruto's brother…" They all nodded at what the other Hyuuga said and in a flash they were all gone.

**TBC**

Gomen! Sorry if I ended it at a horrible spot but really that lemon wasn't my best. They'll get better I PROMISE!

And yes! I will update ASAP! So please review!

Oh yeah that's just what he was thinking! Perverted Sasuke, then again whenever I read a SasuNaru fic then he does turn out to be perverted… Even in the Doujinshi's. Ah, how I love them! … Hehehehee… And really I don't mean for Sasuke to act like a whore all ready for sex and stuff. Neither the same with Naruto. It's just the way this story has to work out.

Um… yeah! Sorry if you found it annoying for me to call him Fox or Kyuubi but Sasuke doesn't know Naruto's name is Naruto.


	3. When Karma Calls

OMG! Thanks for all the reviews guys! I loved them all, and thanks for the support! I swear my lemons will get better, or at least I hope they will! 

Review Reply, Reply…

**Midnight Shining Star**- Um oh yeah! I got this story's idea when I was watching Princess Mononoke on Cartoon Network when they were having their "Month of Miyazaki" flicks. So when I was watching it I was thinking more on the subject of Naruto and less on the subject of the movie. I also was reading these doujinshi's and stuff and I got my inspiration from that.

And so I decided to make this story. I changed it way off from the plot of the movie, but I think that it is going smoothly. So if it sounds to much like the movie then please

**And Powder07blossom**- made a great point that I should really be referring Naruto as "Your Highness" instead of "Your Majesty" I guess it just slipped my mind! Thank you once again for telling me that!

But enough of that! Onto the story!

Disclaimer: This is Yaoi, I don't own Naruto, he belongs to his respected owner… Lucky guy… And a lot of people in this story are OOC so don't flame me…

Everyone is pretty much OOC so don't' flame me about that…

**Chapter 3**  
When Karma Calls…

"Naruto… Naruto… Wake up Naruto… Please wake up..." Naruto felt a nudge at his side. Pulling the blankets up over his head he tried to resume his sleep, dreaming of the human man. Hearing a sigh he heard footsteps walk out of the room.

Or so he thought.  
**_Naruto's POV_**

Feeling a shove at my side I fell out of the bed and landed right on my side. What a great way to start the day! Already when my back was killing me. 10 points go to the human guy. Inside my mind I could just see his smug smirking face doing those peace signs and laughing like a mad man. You win! I swear next time I see it I'm going to punch it off of his face. Hrm… wonder where that attitude came from..

The pain stinging in my side I looked up towards the high dome ceiling with pictures carved into it. Karma was getting the better of me. 

Looking up seeing a whole bunch of sand on my pretty orange and red sheets to my bed that was carved out of the great castle. I growled… Nobody messed with my bed and got away with it! Now I sound like some person you'd see in the market watching as a few children would knock over their fruit. Did it before, didn't turn out the way Dei and I planned. Heh, but it sure was funny! Looking further up I was met with all too familiar green eyes, red hair and fox ears with one silky smooth tail in the back of the body. "Damnit Gaara! You didn't have to do that!"

"It's two in the after noon and Kakashi-sensei wants to see you today…" I really hate days like this, don't get me wrong or anything, I really do love my half-brother Gaara and all. But getting me up when he felt like shit- back hurting, voice nearly gone and just plain feeling crummy- I didn't want to go out and do the really harsh training Kakashi put on for me.

"But Gaara, I feel really sick! I can hardly even speak and my back hurts." Gaara closed his eyes. "You're not training today Naruto, you're going into the 'Nest of the All seeing…' to talk with him, you also need to speak to Orochimaru-sama and father…" Groaning I turned back to my bed slipping into the sheets. I was damn tired… Completely forgetting about the sand spread out on the sheets.

Feeling myself lifted up out of my bed I saw Gaara with his smirking face as the sand lifted me up and he started carrying me out to the 'Nest of the All seeing'. AKA the Hyuuga nest, where Neji, Hinata and (1) Deidara stayed.

Gaara was really having too much fun this time. I didn't have any time to change out of my sleeping garments… That brother of mine can sometimes be a pain, but you got to admit. He's pretty cute! Passing by Gaara's room and then down the past the staircase that led to our father's chambers. A whole floor dedicated to the 10,000 year old being known as the bloody king. One part being his master bedroom, I always got tense as I pass by that staircase, but not today... Feeling a tightening grip on my hand I looked at Gaara seeing the reassurance in his eyes.

"Don't worry Otoutou… He's gone to the wolfs den right now to talk with the guards. He won't be there for a while…" I was surprised to see him say that. Then again Gaara wasn't afraid of Chichiue… Chichiue didn't ever hurt him. But then again, Chichiue was terribly ill right now and when he got mad it was the illness that was speaking. Not him. Chichiue is a kind hearted man and I know that…

You see Gaara's father was my father's eldest brother, having been the youngest of nine my father trained hard and was then told that he would be the ruler of the land, taking away the rights from his 8 brothers. I bet his father was playing favorites. But anyways his older brothers tried to take the life of my father, but Gaara's father, the eldest of the nine, stepped in their way… Once their father learned of the attempted homicide he banished those 7 sons of his to different parts of the world before he died. Leaving Shukaku and Kyuubi alone, until about 17 years ago when Shukaku-sama mated and his mate gave birth to my "brother" Gaara. A couple weeks before Gaara was born though his father died in a way that none of us know about. So my father was there when Shukaku-sama's mate gave birth to Gaara and died. My father decided that Gaara would be a very important part of my family. That he would be my guardian, and that's just what Gaara is. My brother and my guardian… Does that make him my Bardian? Grother? I don't know…

So you see when Gaara was born my father took up an oath with himself saying he would never harm Gaara. He said it was the only way he could really repay his brother for protecting him throughout his life. So when I was born a year later, my father held Gaara in his arms as he watched my mother die before his eyes with me in her arms. 

"What are you staring at?" Snapping me out of my thoughts I saw Gaara staring back at me. I hadn't noticed I was staring. Shaking my head I smiled at my sweet older brother.

"It's nothing, thank you Nii-san…"

I just remembered that I'm extremely grateful to have a brother like him…

--   
"Ah, there you are Naruto-kun!" Dei exclaimed hugging me tightly as Gaara and I entered the massive chambers that led to the Nest. Hugging back while trying to bite back a yelp of pain is harder then it looks. Deidara looked at me with a curious look and put his head to the side. "Is something wrong Naruto-kun?"

"No, just a little bit of pain in my back…" I said to him obviously lying having one eye closed from the pain.

"Oh! Yeah! While Neji is examining you, Hinata and I will go out in search of herbs to help your back feel better yeah!" I just smiled and nodded. "That'll do finely..."

Deidara led Gaara and I to the Right Wings of the Nest, to where most of the medical treatment was provided. Whether it was broken arms, bruised muscles, or even a cut, Neji would be there to take care of it. And Hinata and Dei would get the proper medicine to treat it if it was an ailment.

Up through the wooden staircases and through the wooden interior of the Right Wings. We were led to a beautiful spherical room. A high ceiling was above us with a large fire burning, (2) never ruining the finely carved ceiling. All around the room there were chairs. These were set there for the when a baby boy was being born into a family. Everyone in our clan was allowed to attend. But baby girls weren't "important" enough to be viewed so they were in a room far into the Left Wings, the mothers were the only ones in the rooms and they were left there to give birth by themselves, left either to die, or for their daughters to die, or for both. I hate it! I think that every child, every being is important. That is why when I take the throne this year I will make sure that everyone will be important enough to be seen at a birth ceremony.

Gaara nodded at me back at the door and shut it leaving me, the two men and Hinata alone…

Going up to the bed that was in the middle it was a circular wooden bed that was carved out of the ground, all too familiar to me stepping into it I waited for my Doctor to come and check me over. This always happened the day after I went into heat. I hate it. I have to take off my shirt so Doctor Neji can look me over and see what the damage is. It's so embarrassing!

**_(Normal POV)_**

Hearing footsteps, he leaned back into the soft cushions of the heated bed. "Ah, hello Your Highness." Looking up Naruto saw Neji's head was bowed as well as Hinata's and Deidara-kun's. Lifting his head before his cousin's, he looked straight at Naruto with his blank stare and motioned for him to take off his shirt. "Now shall we begin? You know all of the procedures by now." Naruto knew. 

Taking off his shirt he stared at the Hyuuga who was now staring at his stomach. "Alright Your Highness, if you would, please lay back." Naruto laid back and Neji began the procedure. "Byakugan!" In the great Animal God Kingdoms' they usually relied on chakra with medical procedures, fighting and with pretty much everything. Neji was using his special bloodline jutsu, Byakugan, to search inside of Naruto for any hints of pregnancy.

After a while of searching through his stomach Neji found nothing. No new chakra inside the young semi-hermaphrodite's stomach.

Turning off his Byakugan he looked down at Naruto who was anxiously awaiting the diagnosis. "I'm sorry your Highness… But you aren't going to have a litter this time around." Naruto looked shocked at him, _this can't be happening to me!_

"Well, it was a human he mated with cousin… Maybe we just need to wait a while to see what will happen." Deidara said as he looked at his shocked, sad best friend.

"You're right Deidara-san… Since it was a human he mated with this time. Maybe the child will develop more slowly then would an Animal God's child… I mean humans do happen to have longer pregnancies then we do…Hm… Very well then, Your Majesty, I will have a check up with you in a couple of weeks. Just take it easy and tell me if anything seems strange to you."

Naruto's heart brightened as he heard those words… "So… You mean I am pregnant?" Naruto's hopeful voice exclaimed.

"It's not for certain yet… But we'll have to check on you in the near future to see if there are any changes in your body." Naruto smiled and nodded. Jumping out of the bed Naruto ran to the door opening it he found a rather angered Gaara. "What is it Gaara-nii?" Gaara looked at his little brother and sadly stated.

"You went into heat last night…with a human?" Naruto nodded and looked away from his brother. Not before feeling arms wrap around his waist. Naruto realized that his brother was hugging him. It was a very rare occasions like this that Naruto even felt his brother crying onto his head. "I'm so sorry… I couldn't help you."

"Gaara-nii…It wasn't--"

"Highness?" Kakashi bid the young boy to follow him to the lair of the great Kyuubi-sama. Naruto let go of his older brother and walked through the halls to the lair of his father. Naruto was still shaking from last night; _Father was just mad last night… He didn't really mean to hit me… It's just his sickness that is getting him that way…_ Naruto looked over his shoulder to see his brother walking the other way away from him.

--   
Naruto looked at the great door that stood before him and gulped. _Well… here goes nothing…_Naruto reached for the door.

"Don't worry your Highness…" Naruto looked at his sensei and saw him smiling confused Kakashi started up his sentence again. "Since it is a meeting between Orochimaru-sama, your father and yourself. I shall be accompanying you during the meeting so that **snake **won't do anything to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Thank you sensei… but that man makes me uncomfortable even if he isn't talking or looking at me…" Kakashi nodded and opened the door for Naruto. "Your Highness…" Naruto laughed and walked into the great meeting hall. _That Kakashi sure is weird._

Seeing his father and Orochimaru talking animatedly about something Naruto started walking up to the table. Hearing Kakashi cough they both looked in their general direction. Orochimaru's eyes were lustfully looking up and down at Naruto's young body. Naruto stepped quickly behind Kakashi. Kakashi stepped forward into the light of the dark room and bowed to Naruto's father.

"Your Majesty… I have brought your son here as you have requested. Is there anything else I can do for you or for his Excellency?" Naruto knew that Kakashi would rather die then serve Orochimaru because of the bitter tone in his voice when he said 'Excellency. Kyuubi just shook his head and nodded at Kakashi who then went up to the table pulling out a chair for Naruto. Naruto hesitantly walked over and sat across from his father. Kakashi sitting on his left and Orochimaru on his right.

After a while Naruto finally got up the courage and asked his father, "Chichiue? Why have you summoned me here today?" Kyuubi just looked up at the young boy shocked but then calmed down when he saw Naruto flinch.

"I'm sorry my son… It's just been a while since you called me Chichiue… The reason I summoned you here was to talk about your engagement…" Naruto looked away from his father when he heard the word engagement.

"Naruto, I know how you feel but please just bear with me through this meeting…" Kyuubi said trying to get his son's attention with a few coughs after that.. Once he failed at that he heard Naruto speak to Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama… will you please leave my father and I to talk alone?" Orochimaru looked shocked to hear the young nine-tail talk to him. Now that was a rare occasion. "Of course your Highness… Your Majesty…" He bowed to them and Naruto looked at Kakashi as Orochimaru left through the door. "Keep him away from the door Kakashi…" Bowing at the young prince's request Kakashi left the room leaving the two foxes alone in the room.

Kyuubi watched as his son ruthlessly told the men to leave them alone. "Naruto… I…"

"Why father!" Naruto yelled at him tears in his eyes, "Why must I marry that man!" Kyuubi stared at his young son and looked away from him.

Walking over to the window Kyuubi saw all of the little children down below playing at the castle gates.

"Naruto… Do you love these people?" Naruto looked confused at his father. It was the first time he had ever asked him that question.

"Of course Chichiue… They're my family…" Naruto looked at his father, blonde hair, and red eyes. His father looked over at him and smiled. "Naruto come here…" Walking up to his father he looked out the window and saw all the little children playing with Deidara, Akamaru and Kiba. Naruto chuckled as Sasori ran out and started yelling at the little kids for going to close to the gates. Dei started yelling back and they got into a big huge fight. Deidara ending up kissing Sasori and running off with the kids leaving Sasori stunned and just standing there.

Feeling an arm go around his shoulder, Naruto looked at his father's smiling face. And then he looked away again, "Naruto… Soon you will take my place as King of this land. Soon you will be the ruler and you will understand what it truly means to be…cough to be a king. I'm so terribly ill and I'm so sorry for hurting you Naruto. But you see, if I wanted to I could leave this place right now and find someone who could cure my illness…"

"Then why don't—

"But that would leave these people alone and afraid. I could never leave these people alone, I promised when I took up the throne to protect them from everything and anything at the cost of my own life.

It would be selfish of me if I were to give them up to cure my illness. I will never leave my people alone to suffer like my father did. Do you understand where I'm getting at Naruto?" Naruto looked confused at his father.

"What does this have to do with me and my problems?" Kyuubi sighed and looked out the window where things were starting to cool down. "Naruto… This whole marriage thing is about these people, your people. 13 years ago when you were sill just a kit, my brother the five-tail, came over here…cough, cough he said that he would kill our people if I didn't listen to his demands…cough his son… wanted to have you as his mate. So thinking of my people I had only one choice but to give them what they wanted…wheeze If only I didn't drag you into that room with me that day, this never would've happened…" Going into a coughing fit, Naruto looked at his father stunned.

_Father placed his people before his son! WHY!_

As if reading his mind Kyuubi responded to his son,"I did it for my people Naruto… If you were in my same position I bet you would've done the same thing… I could never put my people in harms way, like you said, they're my family too…"

"I guess I would've…"

"Now Naruto, there is something I've wanted to ask you…"

"What is it Chichiue?" Smiling at his son Kyuubi grabbed him by the shoulders and asked. "Why do you smell like a human?" He wasn't rough on Naruto and if he was going to hurt him he was restraining a whole bunch. Naruto was panicking, _damn! How could I have forgotten to take a bath before meeting my father… But that would be no good... father has the best sense of smell in all the land._

"Well you see… um… I went into heat yesterday and… traveler and… um…" Naruto was being so quiet about it that Kyuubi hardly picked up most of the words…

"So you mated with a human? That's odd even for you…" Surprisingly Kyuubi was laughing at the whole situation. Sniffing his son down he found a necklace wrapped around his neck. A beautiful dark onyx jewel with an insignia carved into it…

"I see… an Uchiha…" Looking at his son he smiled again. "You've found a wonderful mate to mate with Naruto… Is this why you kept running away out of the castle grounds?" Seeing a cheerful look on his fathers face made Naruto happier. "No, well you see he sort of volunteered to mate with me. I asked if he would help me and he willingly mated with me…" Laughing his father smiled at him.

"So you don't think that it is a horrible thing?" Kyuubi shook his head and grinned. "No because I'm going to get grandchildren!" He commented bouncing around the room with whoopies and horray's. Naruto laughed at the comment, "Chichiueee!" Jumping on top of his father like a six year old he started trying to tickle him. But his father just took over and started tickling Naruto instead. After the long tickle fight they got up and looked out the window again, watching over their people.

"Chichiue… I don't think he got me pregnant…" Kyuubi looked at his son with concern; if an animal god didn't get pregnant then something was terribly wrong. "But Neji said that since it was human whom I mated with and since they seem to have longer pregnancies then we do. He said that he would check on me and see if the child had started developing then." Kyuubi looked at his son and then at the forest that surrounded them seeing the beautiful lake out in the distance.

"You know son, that Uchiha, probably doesn't live that far from here. He may live just past the other side of this lake, or maybe in the great eastern woods in the fire city of Konoha. If he is anything like his ancestors then he would probably be a great ninja in his village."

"You knew his ancestors Chichiue?" Kyuubi nodded and looked toward the lake. "Why are you bringing this up?"

" No reason… And yes I knew them, but that was a long time ago… Naruto, I want you to leave here for a while. Your are no longer safe here, if my brother figures out that you are pregnant with a human child there is no telling what he will do to you. Go to the human village of Konoha, the village hidden within the leaves. There you will find an old friend of mine named Tsunade. There is something wrong with your reproductive system… Whether you mated with a human or not, the child would've stated developing by now. I need you to go to her and figure out what is wrong, and once she has you cured then you come back as soon as she has you taken care of, with-your-mate! Tell her that I sent you… she'll understand." Naruto was shocked at his father's words.

"But Chichiue, what if they figure out that I am a Kyuubi? Won't they kill me? What about everyone else here?"

"If you are under Tsunade's care then nothing will happen to you, and I will inform Kakashi about this so he won't go off searching for you. Everyone will be fine so long as I am here. I promise… Now come with me I need to give you some things that will be useful to you on your journey." Leaving the room Naruto was happy to see that no one was by the door. Heading to his father's chambers Naruto looked at the decorations on the wall. The place was completely surrounded by flame. That was normal though, because Animal god's needed to stay in warm places. That was why they chose a volcanic mountain as their castle location. Naruto knew that his father used all of his chakra to keep the lava flow away from damaging the castle when there was an eruption.

Once he got into his father's room Naruto looked at all of the things his father held out for him. A set of Kunai blades, and shuriken. "With this Naruto you will be safe from anyone who would dare want to harm you. Also use your chakra to help you as well. Ninja's these days are very sly creatures." Naruto nodded and felt his father's hand go upon his stomach. Lifting up his shirt Kyuubi sent a wave of pain into Naruto as he laid his palm on his stomach. A seal mark then showed up on his belly and Naruto looked at his father.

"What was that about Chichiue!" Kyuubi stared at his son. "I sealed most of my chakra into you. So if you ever need me just activate it and I will help. Use it only if you are on the verge of death., it will also activate if you have died. Never rely on it, it is practically all of the chakra I have left." Naruto nodded and he then felt something changing within his body. He saw his tails start to disappear and his ears were now morphing onto his side into the same color as his skin. Looking at his hands his talons were starting to diminish and they were now just finger nails.

"Chichiue what happened to me?"

"It's an illusion technique that will only go away at when you see the moon. It's to protect you from poachers. My advice is to never look at the moon until you get to Konoha. It's about a day's journey from here. Take this map and this cloak; never show your face to anyone until you see Tsunade. If anyone tries to attack you or rape you never hold back, you have all rights to brutally injure them or ."

"Chichiue… I'll miss you…And please get better soon…" Kyuubi nodded and Naruto made his way to the window. "Oh yes, Naruto, also tell Tsunade that I will not hesitate to destroy that village if you are ever in harms way."

"Got it father…" Jumping out of the window Naruto made his way on his journey to the great fire village of Konoha.

**TBC**

**--**

Yeah I know what your thinking. Kyuubi-sama is waaaay out of character. It's needed for this story. I'm sorry that it was so long!

Yeah no Sasuke this chapter, but he will be in the next chapter! Please REVIEW!

(1) Deidara isn't a member of the Hyuuga family… For those who don't know who he is. He first appears in chapter 250(? close to there) of Naruto, with Sasori-danna. You'll have to read that because I'm no spoiler. Those two are really funny! At least I think so…

(2) Now I bet I have some people confused on the subject of the castle. Good question of the castle. You see it is actually a really BIG tree and several hundreds of HUGE trees next to it. But after the great demon war the outer walls were covered with stone to make sure the outside didn't catch on fire. But the interior is still wooden. So when I said Naruto's bed was carved out of the castle. I didn't mean stone. It is actually a bed that is attached to wall. With silk everywhere and the carvings on the top are actually carved into the wood. So while the outside may look like a stone castle. The inside is actually still made of wood!

Sorry if I confused you in some parts! ;

Next chapter: Naruto sets off on his journey, see what will happen once he gets to Konoha!

Review Please!


	4. Konoha

YAY! Thanks so much for the reviews!

I might put in quite a few filler chapters in this story, so please bear with me!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto; he belongs to Sasuke … Lucky guy…

**Warnings:** This is Yaoi, so if you haven't figured out yet, I pity you… This is rated M for Violence, MPreg, Lemons, Yaoi, and Vulgar Language. If you don't like any of that stuff, I don't see how you made it past chapter 2. ;

**Chapter 4**

Naruto walked on the main road in daylight, if anyone saw him he would look just like an ordinary traveler. _Well I guess I don't really need to wear my hood in the day, since the jutsu doesn't wear off until I look at the moon. But father clearly said not to show my face to anyone until I reach this Tsunade person… I guess it's best to listen to the wiser one._

Holding his equipment close to him Naruto kept on walking. He was now walking into a clear place seeing the rice fields on both of sides. Looking at the workers Naruto smiled at them, placing the mask around his face as well only showing his eyes to the people. Some of the workers came up to him and started walking with him back to their small village.

Naruto talked with them as he walked down the road. One of the workers was an old man with his wife, he called them 'Jiji-san' and 'Obaa-san'. They laughed and became very well acquainted. Naruto lying saying he was from the sand village in the wind country. That was where Gaara was from originally.

"So where are you off to young traveler?" Asked Obaa-san with her smiling face.

"Kitarou, leave the young man alone. Can't you see he's on a journey?" Jiji said to his wife.

"No I must know so I can give him enough food, a young traveler like he needs to keep up a good nutrition! And who better to give it to him other then us?" Obaa commented.

Jiji snorted back at her, "The boy has enough provisions Kitarou, and you'll over feed him if you give him food."

"The old man doesn't know what he's talking about! Lost his brain when he was seventy two!" Obaa snapped back.

Naruto smiled under his mask and commented back to the old lady, "I'm headed off to Konoha. I have some important business to do there."

"Konoha, that's at least a3daysjourney on foot there son! Unless you're one of them ninja folk." Yelled Jiji-san.

"Told you he needed food, you old coot! Now if you would just come to our house then we can get you settled up you kind young man."

"No I'll be perfectly fine, but thank you for your kindness." Now going on his way again he began to look back at the old woman and man. They were laughing and living merrily. _I wish I was a human… Then I could have a choice as to who I marry. Oh well…_ Taking off into a sprint he was covering at least a 3 day journey by his speed. But as soon as he got to a clearing he slowed it down to a walk. _Best not risk getting caught. Chichiue might've covered up my real appearance but he didn't seal up my Kyuubi power._

Walking through the new village Naruto wondered how far he went. Asking a few villagers they all told him the same thing. "Konoha is about a couple of hours from here. Just take that path right over there that leads into the woods. Once you get to the fork in the road go in these directions, right, left, left, straight, right, left. Then you will be at the main entrance of Konoha. There's a big door with a carving that looks like this," drawing a picture of the Konoha symbol in the dirt below, "You can't miss it!"

"Thank you very much. I'll keep that in mind." In reality Naruto didn't really need to walk, but after hearing people complain about the poachers in the forest he decided best to just walk through.

"Be careful young traveler. Those poachers don't just go after animals, you know…" Said a few ladies who were talking to him earlier.

On his way into the forest Naruto looked at the trees. They were small in comparison to the ones he was used to, but were still magnificent.

Going into the woods Naruto looked around keeping his guard up for any poachers. If any were to come after him then they were in for it, because Naruto was trained by the two greatest warriors in the whole world, Hatake Kakashi and the great Kyuubi himself.

Naruto walked on for what seemed like days. Even though it had only been half an hour. He kind of forgot where the last turn was so he just winged it ending up in front of a large wall. Naruto stared at it for a couple of minutes. It was the same exact design as the wall around the great animal god castle.

"Can we help you!" Someone yelled from above him. Looking up at them Naruto saw many men in green vests and blue head bands with the same symbol that was carved into the door.

"Yes! I need to speak with Tsunade-sama!"

"What business do you have with the Hokage!"

"I need to speak to her! Can't you get that through your thick brain! Do I need to spell it out for you?" Mumbling a 'God your worse then Dei…' after his shout out.

"Hold on a minute! We need to get permission from Hokage-sama to let you in."

"Well make it quick!" Seeing them all disappear Naruto looked around to see some guards staring at him. Growling low so none would hear he muttered while pulling down his hood a bit more, "I hate it when people look at me strangely…"

Seeing some people appear once more Naruto looked up. He saw some guys ingrey tops and black pants, with masks on that looked like an animal face, some smiling and some frowning. Just then a bunch of them surrounded Naruto and took him by the wrist. Trying not to struggle they dragged him into the now open doors and then all of them disappeared.

--  
A woman who looked to be in her thirties or early forties sat down at a desk filing paperwork that needed to be sent off to different countries. Sighing she turned around to look at the city through her window. _A woman like me can't stay cooped up in here forever. Where's some sake when you need it?_

Feeling many presences enter the room at one time, Tsunade turned around and found the whole ANBU squad in her office, besides those on missions at the time. Seeing a young man in a brown cloak cover all of his body including his face, with the exception of his eyes. His eyes caught her attention most. They weren't human eyes that's for sure, slits forming in the two orbs then back to normal pupils.

"Alright everyone out, I can deal with this alone. You, you and you. Guard the doors until I am finished." They all bowed and left with no trace they were here.

Tsunade looked at the traveler with curiosity. Those eyes, where have I seen eyes like that before?

"Are you Tsunade-sama?" He asked.

"I am, you can show your face you know. You're safe in here…" The boy nodded and undid the clasp to his hood and took off the cloak. Looking at her he saw that she looked surprised, surprise as in happy surprise, not scared surprised.

"K-Kyuubi-sama?" She asked. "Is that you?"

"No, Kyuubi-sama my father. My name is Naruto… My father sent me here to speak with you."

"That bastard..." She said while smiling, "He went and had a family without telling me… How old are you Naruto?"

"Sixteen…" She smiled and laughed at him.

"Haven't seen the man in 26 years and he never stops to tell me he had a family. What a bastard!" Laughing she looked at him. "Please have a seat Naruto. And tell me what the whole problem is."

--  
"I see, so you mated with a human and your father says there is something wrong with your reproductive system eh?" Naruto nodded, _that's exactly what I've been telling her for the past couple of minutes!_

"Well I guess I could take a look at you. But it will have to wait for a bit, you see I have to go to the wind and grass countries to talk with their leaders. So in about two weeks I can look at you." Naruto stared wide eyed at her.

"TWO WEEKS!" He screamed.

"Yes two, or more. I'll check you now and if something is wrong we can take care of it in two weeks." Naruto sat back down in his seat and looked around.

"That will be fine, I guess…" Naruto said growling a bit.

"Good, now if you will please fallow me to my laboratory, I'll get to the examination." Naruto fallowed Tsunade through the door she was going into. Walking for a couple of minutes they finally got into the lab. Seeing a pink haired girl working on something Naruto decided not to disturb her. She seemed to be working hard.

"Ah Sakura, why are you here I wasn't expecting you for another couple of minutes or so."

"Oh Tsunade-sama! I'm here to work more on getting my medic-nin license, so I decided to come in early to get a head start on the days work." Seeing Naruto, the girl, Sakura, bowed instantly. "My apologies guest, I am Haruno Sakura, Tsunade-sama's apprentice." Holding out her hand to Naruto.

"Um Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto…" He said grabbing the young woman's hand that was outstretched and shaking it.

"Haruno, where is Uchiha? He's going to be late and that isn't like him…" Perking up at the mention of Uchiha, remembering how his father mentioned that the symbol on the necklace was none other than the symbol of an Uchiha.

"Did you say Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, Uchiha Sasuke, he works here studying both the ninja arts and animal gods like you. Why do you know him?" Tsunade replied. Naruto wanted to say; _yes that guy was the one I mated with! _

"Animal God? This boy looks nothing like one; he looks just like a normal human boy."

"Sakura, he is using a very powerful Genjutsu, a form that no human would ever be able to see through. But really underneath it he is a powerful animal god."

"Oh I see, so Naruto was it? What kind of animal god are you? Like what's your species? What is your real eye color? Are you really a male? Is someone after you?"

"Whoa, one question at a time!"

"Sorry I just get carried away when I hear about your kind. I work here too trying to understand how animal god's function, where they live, and how they live." She said excitement in her eyes.

"Well okay, I guess it wouldn't hurt to answer a few of your questions…" Naruto looked at Tsunade for her approval. Nodding at him to continue both of the women got out a couple clip boards and pencils. Tsunade for her to right down his medical status, and Sakura to record what he said.

"Okay first question, like I said before, what is your species or what kind of animal god are you."

"He's a Kyuubi…" Came the bored reply from Tsunade. "One of the only two left in this entire universe…"

"Really you're a Kyuubi? So that means that you're the Great Kyuubi-sama's son… How did you know that he was a Kyuubi Tsunade-sama?"

"Well for one he told me his father was the great Kyuubi and all about his story of why he is here. And two you see this bone structure right here a normal fox god or any other animal at that, including humans, would only have one tail bone. But you see here that this boy has nine. And also his teeth structure is that of a hunter god. So his teeth are meant for hunting and catching prey." Naruto finally realized his shirt was off and lying on the bed that he was sitting on. Sakura and Tsunade didn't realize the necklace that was around his neck. Either that or they didn't pay attention to it because it was on backwards.

"Wow! Naruto's really a Kyuubi, this is amazing! What's with the mark on your stomach?" Sakura said writing down all this information.

"It's a mark that is right now storing my father's chakra. He said I needed it if I were to go out into this world."

"And it's a good thing he did… Poachers are everywhere trying to find a rare find like you. So they can either sell them or sell their fur.

"Naruto I want you to take a deep breath, breathe in… … Breathe out… Good." Naruto didn't know what this was about. Feeling someone else come into the room Naruto placed his shirt over his head again trying to cover him up so this new person couldn't see the seal mark.

"Ah Uchiha, you're late!" Tsunade called out trying to get Naruto to take off his shirt again.

"My apologies Tsunade-sama… I was caught up again with my team. What do we have here?"

This was the first time Naruto actually remembered what Sasuke looked like. As Sasuke came up to him and observed him up close. Naruto was feeling a bit insecure with him being that close. _What if he remembers me? I mean remembering people you had sex with in the middle of the forest does sound kind of strange._

"He's mighty pretty Tsunade-sama. I don't think I've seen him around here before. If I did then I would've remembered such a pretty face. Come to think of it I do remember a face like this…" Seeing Sakura whap him on the head with her clip board Naruto felt relieved.

"You kids have fun, Sakura will you finish examining him? I need to go get the x-ray warmed up before I take him there… Make sure Uchiha doesn't do anything to him…" Tsunade walked out of the room leaving the 2 boys and 1 girl alone in the room.

"Sasuke-kun! You shouldn't pester him that much, we all know that you like guys but that doesn't give you any right to flirt with him you pervert!" Sakura said while checking Naruto for his dental and bone structure. (I know what you're thinking, Sakura not head over heels for Sasuke! OMG)

"Fine, fine I'll leave him alone. But seriously you really are very cute." Looking at him with a glint in his eye that made Naruto shiver.

"Sasuke-kun, can you believe it he's an actual Animal God! A Kyuubi at that!" Sakura said while checking his reflexes.

"Wait did you say Kyuubi?" Sakura nodded and Sasuke looked at the boy, seeing a lump on top of his collar bone.

Reaching down Naruto's shirt, ignoring Sakura's protests of him being a total pervert, Sasuke pulled out an onyx necklace with the Uchiha symbol carved into it. "It really is you…"

"Hello to you to _teme_…" Naruto said grinning.

"Nice to see you again _dobe_…"

"How're you doing _bastard_!"

"Fine and how about you _usurutonkachi_?"

Naruto stood up and glared at him, "You really have some nerve calling me that you bastard!"

"And what about you, dobe? Didn't you miss me?" He said smirking.

Slapping his face Naruto glared even more until Sakura coughed. "So um, you two know each other?"

"Know him? I mated with him!" Sakura blushed at Naruto's outburst. Realizing what he just said Naruto blushed too. Sasuke blushed a bit but then regained his smirk.

"Yes, we did. Are you feeling better? Last time I saw you; you were writhing on the ground and asked for my help. You sure were cute when we…" Muffling up the others words so Sakura couldn't hear.

"Shut it! There are other people in here! Besides that was two days ago!" Going back to arguing with Sasuke

"Of course, you just couldn't forget me and came here to find me."

"That's only part of the reason!" Clamping hands over his mouth Naruto looked at the other. Sasuke smiled and grabbed his hands.

"So what's the other reason or reasons you are here?" Sasuke asked.

"Well you see… um…"

Tsunade walked into the room and saw the whole situation. Walking up to Sasuke she whacked him over the head with her clip board. "Naruto … will you come with me to the x-ray room?" Naruto nodded and watched as Sasuke was left behind.

Ignoring sasuke's remark of "Why does everyone do that to me?"

And Sakura's reply of "Because you are a pervert that's why!"

"Uchiha, Haruno. Come with me to the X-ray room, I need to fill you in with the situation. Naruto, if you would just walk through this door our x-ray specialist will inform in with what will be going on, while we go to the medical wing. I need to go and train Sakura today. Uchiha you're free to go after I'm done talking to you." Sasuke nodded and looked at Naruto who looked away from him as if he was ashamed.

"Okay…" Walking through the door Naruto left from Sasuke's sight.

After making sure Naruto was inside the room Tsunade walked into a different one. Both of the others fallowing after.

"Listen you two. You need to know more about Naruto. Because he is the son of Kyuubi-sama, it makes him the prince of the animal gods. The thing is Kyuubi-sama sent him here because something is wrong with his reproductive system. He told me that after he went into heat his medical physicians told him he wasn't going to have kits this time. This is very strange, because animal gods' bodies must have children each time they go into heat."

"But Naruto is a male, Tsunade-sama. How can he give birth?"

"In the animal god race, it doesn't matter what sex you are. But all of them are able to give birth; they are hermaphrodites if you want to put it that way. But only if you are a submissive male, are you allowed to have kits. Naruto in this case is an extremely submissive male.Since hisfather was dominiant.So you see when Naruto mated he would usually conceive at that point and then the child's chakra should be noticeable by the next day. But Naruto said because he mated with a human that the child might show up later on. But his father said that even if it were a human child it would've shown up by now."

"Maybe the doctor didn't look at his chakra, and instead looked for the child's…" Sasuke commented.

"But wait… Say Naruto was pregnant… Wouldn't that mean that the child would be yours Sasuke?" Tsunade looked at Sasuke shocked.

"You mean the human he mated with was you?" Sasuke nodded answering both of their questions.

"And if he is pregnant…?"

"Iie, Uchiha… If Naruto were pregnant then he wouldn't be here right now. It's because he_ isn't_ pregnant is why he is here."

"So what are we supposed to do Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Well since you two are still trainees… And I have to travel for the next weeks to Sand, Grass and Rock to talk about the upcoming jounin exams. I'll need one of you two to watch over him while I am gone. I'm guessing Uchiha will?"

"Yes I will… I'm not sure how he'll take it though…"

Coming through the door a man in a white lab coat came in with some x-rays. 2 different ones, bringing Naruto in with him.

"Thank you Ogato..." The man bowed and left the four of them alone. Studying the x-rays thoroughly Tsunade saw something was wrong.

"Naruto, there is something wrong with your system but it has nothing to do with your organs… It has to do with your chakra flow. You see right here," She said pointing to a place in the abdominal region, "Is your main source of chakra. But right here is your womb. You see in the first x-ray on the left it looks just fine. But here in the chakra one this region is cut off in specific places. You see right here is the chakra that feeds into the umbilical cord giving the child not only nutrition but the chakra a child would need to survive. Another region is the entrance itself. You see chakra is blocking off the entrance way so even if you did get pregnant then the child would surely die within the firstweek seeing as Kyuubi children need to be fertilized until the fourth week. And finally it is the womb's chakra itself. It is right now containing all the chakra that has been cut off and leaking in so if a child were to even be in there it would—"

"It would surely die because of suffocation from all the chakra around it…" Naruto said finishing the sentence.

"Exactly, were you aware of this disturbance inside of you?"

"Yes, it happened just after my second pregnancy… I wa-…" Not being able to finish his sentence because of the sobs that were now forming…

"I was captured by poachers during my ninth week and once my children were born they did this to me… I was so weak that I couldn't even defend my young… That's when…" Sobs wracking at his body… "That's when they took all of them away from me… I don't know if they skinned them or if they sold them. I've kept up hope wondering if they were all still alive." Sighing loudly trying to calm himself, wiping away the tears from his eyes and regaining his composure.

"When I got back to the castle Neji's uncle, my former Doctor, checked me over. He told me the chakra was cut off and that it probably wouldn't affect my next pregnancy. So this time around I was hoping that everything would be smooth sailing. That I would get stronger and be able to take care of my children… It's just my father and I right now… When I learned I wasn't going to have kits this time I felt like I let my father down, like I let all of my people down…"

Everyone looked at Naruto with grief. Sasuke looked down at the floor and felt horrible. _How could anyone do that?_

"I'm terribly sorry Naruto…" Sakura said.

"Its fine, you have nothing to be sorry for. It's not like it was you who took them, I don't remember anyone with pink hair like yours." Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Naruto, let's be best friends!" Naruto a bit shocked also smiled and nodded back.

"Well Naruto, your next appointment will be in two to four weeks. So we can talk about the surgery. Will your father be coming over here?"

"Not unless I'm in trouble, but if that were to ever happen he'd probably destroy the village until he finds me and the person who put me in that situation." He commented cheerfully.

Everyone was now a bit terrified. "So if you're ever in trouble he'll come and destroy anything in his path."

"Yup, he became really over protective after that incident… He wouldn't ever let me out of the castle walls. But that doesn't mean that I couldn't get out…"

Sasuke looked at the smiling blonde, _how can someone be so happy?_

"Well Naruto, you'll be staying with Sasuke, I live on the other side of town so if you ever need to talk to me then feel free." Sakura smiled and went out of the room. "And if Sasuke does anything to hurt you!" She said with a warning and a glare.

"Naruto, you need to understand that this procedure will be very rough for me and even all of my doctors to do. Is there any way you can contact your father and tell him to send your doctor?" Naruto noddedand Tsunade left the room as well leaving only Sasuke and Naruto to chat.

"Well do you want to go home or come with me to the academy?" Naruto was confused.

"What academy?"

--

"A ninja academy!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "You guys actually have a ninja academy?"

"Yes, we're currently the best in all the nations right now with more students graduating. Sand coming up as a next best. I come here and teach some of the students as well as my own students."

"You have students?" Naruto asked fallowing Sasuke into the building. "So that makes you their sensei?"

Sasuke nodded and knocked on a door. "Yes my students, all three of them, are the children who go on missions with me. But of course I have a sensei as well." Hearing a faint come in Sasuke opened the door.

Naruto walked into the room with him and saw all of the students standing up and bowing.

"Welcome Uchiha-sensei…" They all said in unison.

"What brings you here Sasuke? You weren't supposed to be here for another couple of days." Naruto saw a man in a green vest much like Kakashi's. He had brown hair and a scar running over his nose.

"My team got back early Iruka-sensei. So I decided to come to work."

"Well it is always a pleasure to have you here. And who is this friend that you have brought?" Naruto was still looking him over.

"This is Naruto; he's visiting from a far off village."

Naruto decided to speak to the brown haired man. "You have the same vest as Kakashi-sensei! Do you work together?"

Iruka looked surprised, "Y-you know Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yup, he's my sensei!" Naruto said smiling.

"Class, go out to the training field for a break. Be back in10 minutes."

"YAY! Freedom!" They all ran out of the room leaving the three of them alone.

"But if you're one of Kakashi's students that would mean that you'd live in the great animal god kingdom. Since Kakashi left here 26 years ago."

Naruto nodded happily towards the other man.

Sasuke spoke and explained, "You see Naruto is from the animal god kingdom and is here visiting Tsunade-sama. And he's going to be living with me for the next couple of weeks; he's actually a Kyuubi in disguise."

"So you're the great Kyuubi-sama's son? You know when your father was here the first time almost 900 years ago he and Kakashi-sensei opened up this academy.When yourfather came back about40 years ago hewas named the fourthHokage."

"Really? I didn't know that, he never really talks about himself. And Kakashi-sensei has so many students to teach that he never has any time to talk with me."

"Sasuke'snii-san was2at the time of your father left for the animal kingdom. I was little over6 at the time."

"Well it was nice to meet you Naruto-kun! But it looks like my students are coming back now. Will you be here for the Jounin exams?"

"That what exams?"

"The Jounin exams, it's where all the great nations get together and sees which of their chuunin's are acceptable to be called jounin. It is pretty much like the chuunin exams but more difficult. Isn't that right Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded and looked at Naruto, who looked confused but decided to go with it.

"Well it was nice to meet with you Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled and went towards the door Sasuke fallowing shortly after, noticing Naruto clutching his stomach.

_Might as well leave him alone. It's been a long day…_

**TBC…**

I know what you are all thinking… This is totally confusing. I'll have more updates coming up.

BTW there _are_ going to be quite a few filler chapters. So don't get all scared if this goes way off of story.

There will be a story about Iruka and Kakashi from almost 18 years ago… When Iruka was 7 years old. There will also be a story featuring Kiba and Hinata, and also Sai watching Naruto.

And the one I'm looking forward to writing the one when Deidara recalls his past when he first fell in love with Sasori-danna... So review and tell me how it went.

I KNOW IT WAS RUSHED! AND LONG!

Review Please!

Ps... I know what some of you are thinking, if Naruto is Uzumaki Naruto, then wouldn't that make Kyuu Uzumaki Kyuubi... o-O

Just go with the 4th Hokage's rumored name Uzumaki Arashi.. It can be Kyuubi if you want it to but yeah... Just say it however you want it to be! ;


	5. Ghosts

HOLY FREAKIN COW! faints SO many reviews for this story! I'm so happy sorry the last chapter was soooo long… I'll try and shorten them down a bit! ; 50 reviews and watches! faints again

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto… ;;

YAY you get to see into Naruto's past in some parts! This is pretty much a filler chapter of Naruto's first Night in the Uchiha estate! Also Naruto meets the family… Well sorta…

**Chapter 5**

"Demon!"

"I knew we couldn't trust him here!" Naruto looked around him. "What did I do? I didn't even harm you people!"

"Get him! He destroyed the village! He destroyed everything!"

Naruto looked up and saw his Chichiue standing over him getting kunai blades thrown at him. People running past him with swords in their hands. With a bright light coming at his Chichiue. _Chichiue! Watch out!_

_--_

Startled from his dream Naruto flung himself out of his bed.

Naruto looked outside the window and sighed. "I wonder if everyone is okay…" Reverting back to his fox form he looked at his palms.

**Naruto? What is it kit? Did something happen?**Naruto looked around the rom thinking his Chichiue was somewhere there. His Chichiue's voice startled him, or rather his Chichiue's voice sounded startled.

**_No Chichiue, it was just a bad dream…_**Naruto thought liking the comfort of his Chichiue's voice. **_I'm fine now…_**

**It was more like a bad memory…** Naruto didn't know what his Chichiue was talking about.

_**Chichiue?**_

Hearing his Chichiue sigh he decided not to pursue the matter, **You should get some sleep Kit. Tomorrow is another day worth seeing.**

_**Hai Chichiue!** _Smiling Naruto climbed back into the sheets and tried to fall asleep. He remembered that his father would always tell him that before he would go to bed. Feeling like his father's arms were wrapped around him Naruto fell into sleep remembering when he was a kit.

--Flashbacku!

A small Naruto of the age of three was sleeping in his bed struggling to keep to sleep. The wind outside was frightening him. He would usually sleep with his Chichiue or Gaara-nii. But his Chichiue decided that he needed to learn to sleep by himself. Hearing another gust of wind blow the tree branches against the stone Naruto was fed up he was too scared.

Bawling hoping that someone would come and rescue him from the vicious wind outside. But nobody came. Naruto was now really scared. _What if the wind ate them all up! _

"CHICHIUE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Hearing a thump above him Naruto was getting more scared then before. _What if some monster ate Chichiue? What if it's coming after me next!_

Hearing the patter of someone running down from his father's chambers Naruto hid under his bed leaving the sheets all messed up, muttering as quietly as possible, "Don't eat me scary monster. Don't eat me scary monster."

Hearing his door slam open he heard someone run into the room lighting it up with flame. Naruto peeked out from under his bed and saw feet.

"Naruto?" Searching around the room the monster was frantically trying to find the young Kyuubi. _The monster knows my name! It's going to eat me!_

"Naruto? Where are you! Oh god no… Naruto where are you!"

Naruto peeked out from under his bed again seeing not a monster but his father looking everywhere. "Chichiue?"

Kyuubi looked down on the floor and saw a tuft of blonde hair. Kyuubi bent down on the floor kneeling by the bed. "Naruto?"

Naruto climbed out from his hiding spot with tears in his eyes. "Chichiue! I'm so scared, I thought a monster ate you and was coming after me!"

Kyuubi hugged his son close to him. "Naruto don't ever scare me like that again! I thought that you were kidnapped by some humans. Thank god you're okay…"

"Did you eat the monster Chichiue?" Kyuubi knew what his son was talking about. Kyuubi told Naruto about humans, that they were truly monsters. "Yes I did my son, now you need to go to sleep. Carrying Naruto to his bed Kyuubi settled him down and rubbed his nose against Naruto's as a good night kiss.

Getting up Kyuubi felt a tug on his night garments. Looking down he saw Naruto with his bottom lip sticking out. Sighing Kyuubi laid down next to him. "I stay here for a little while. You should get some sleep Naruto, tomorrow is another day worth seeing." Naruto smiled and cuddled up next to him. Falling asleep almost immediately. Dimming the fires Kyuubi started drifting off to sleep as well. _Oh well one more night wouldn't hurt. But that landing sure did hurt my head…_

--End Flashbaku!

Naruto sighed as he woke up from yet another dream. This time it was morning nearly sunrise. About the time he would usually get up for training. Stretching his muscles he got out from the futon that was laid out for him last night. Sasuke taught him how to take one out and how to put it back away, since he wasn't really that used to sleeping on the floor.

"I have to admit that sleeping on the floor was the greatest sleep of my life. I guess I'm returning to my animal instincts." He said sheepishly to no one in particular. Since Naruto was the only one the room. "Gotta work hard today!" Hearing a growling Naruto looked down and patted his belly. "There, there not without having breakfast first!"

Jumping up from the floor Naruto ran out from his bedroom, and outside into the courtyard as Sasuke called it. It was perfect for Naruto to practice in.

Naruto smelled the faint smell of meat cooking. Also of eggs being cooked. "Blegh. If Dei ever heard that I ate eggs he'd be pecking at me for years."

"Who's Dei?" Asked someone from behind him. Naruto turned around but saw no one there. Genuinely freaked out Naruto ran to where the smell of food was coming from. Entering through the door Naruto saw Sasuke cooking.

Sasuke turned around at the sound of the door sliding open. "Ah there you are Naruto; I didn't know when you were going to get up so I decided to start breakfast. Naruto saw a whole assortment. Smaller portions then what he'd usually see but then again it was just the two of them and not hundreds of people.

"Dig in…" Sasuke was sitting down waiting for Naruto to eat the food.

Naruto took anything with meat and fruit. _I'm actually sorry to say but this stuff is better then what they give us at home. It's all cooked and stuff._

Sasuke stared and then took his portions of the breakfast. Naruto looked up from his plate and saw a beautiful woman hugging Sasuke. An man sitting on Sasuke's right and a young adult sitting on the left of Sasuke. Blinking they were all gone but their presence was still there.

"Um.. Sasuke, is this place haunted?" Sasuke looked up with a questioning face.

"How so?"

"Well I just saw a man sitting right there, another guy sitting there, and a woman was hugging you!"

Sasuke gave off a look that looked like 'what the hell are you talking about?'

"It's true! The first man was wearing a kimono and was drinking a cup of something the woman was telling you how cute and handsome you are. And the boy with the long hair was telling her that she was embarrassing you."

Sasuke was really wondering what had gotten to the boys head. Naruto looked around the room and saw a picture hanging up in the other room. Standing up Naruto went into the room and left Sasuke to wonder what he was doing. When Naruto stopped he saw a picture of the three people he saw and a younger boy they were all smiling.

Another picture was hanging standing up of the two boys and the younger one was sitting in the older ones lap. They were smiling. Looking around he saw many pictures of people who he didn't see but they were all so happy. The young boy was surrounded by many others and the older by many that seemed to be in his age group.

Looking closely at the older boy Naruto realized something. "Itachi nii-san…?"

"How do you know his name?" Naruto turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"You know him too?" Sasuke nodded. "He was my older brother. My nii-san." Naruto looked shocked.

"Itachi-nii was your brother! Where is he now I haven't seen him in forever!" Sasuke looked down at the floor. As Naruto ran around the house trying to find him.

"He's dead… Along with the rest of them. They all died 6 years ago."

Naruto was stunned. _So the ghosts were all of them? _He thought while looking at the large picture with the hundreds of people on it.

"My brother was a prodigy amongst us Uchiha. My father was the heir so when Itachi was born he was given the title of heir to the Uchiha family. My brother wasn't interested in that sort of thing, he.." Getting cut off by Naruto.

"He wanted to see great things in his life. He wanted to travel around everywhere, see sights and study my kind."

"He never told me he met an animal god…"

"Yup he was very nice to me, he'd give me fruit and he'd play with me for a little bit until he had to go home. Come to think of it he always wore those really strange masks and stuff when he came to find me."

"Well, I need to go out and train! I always do that after a great breakfast. Thanks by the way!" Naruto ran out of the Main house leaving Sasuke by himself studying the picture of his Nii-san and himself.

--

Naruto wandered around in the forest behind the Uchiha estate. _I wonder what I can do right now._ Naruto took out his Kunai blades and checked them first.

"Wow, Chichiue's kunai are really sharp and well taken care of." Searching inside his mind seeing if he could contact his father he saw it was all fuzzy. "Chichiue must be asleep."

"Now to get on practicing." placing his hands in the symbol of a ram and duplicating himself into about 20 people. (1) All of them having a mind of their own.

"Well boys, come at me with all you got!" All of the duplications came after him with full force. Naruto dodging everyone of their attacks. Kunai blades coming at him, dodging them with almost perfect speed only one of them hitting him. But he turned into a log and slashed the duplicate that threw it at him. After they were all gone Naruto looked at his clothes. Cuts and blood seeping through them. "Damn… I need to go change..." Watching as the cuts healed up almost instantly.

--

Once Naruto got back to the main house he saw it was about Noon time. And he smelled the smell of lunch. Naruto went into the dining room against o see Sasuke preparing lunch again for Naruto. "You don't need to do that you know… I can cook." As much as people thought he couldn't because he was a prince. He could in fact cook wonderful meals. The head chef once taught him how to cook and then it just became a habit of learning.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and went back to cooking like he didn't hear Naruto's words. Naruto sat down infuriated that Sasuke paid no heed to his words. "You're my guest so I should cook for you."

Naruto took out the Kunai blades and went to sit outside to sharpen them until lunch was ready. Looking at them again, studying their texture. Naruto studied them for a minute, _these weapons were used by my Chichiue… They're in such good condition it's as if he's never used them._

**I've used them only once in my life Kit…**

Jumping almost a foot in the air Naruto looked around and then sighed. **_Chichiue, you scared me. I thought you were asleep…_**

**I was… But then your constant thinking woke me up…** Hearing his Father chuckle Naruto growled and looked at Sasuke who was wondering what the heck was going on with the Kyuubi.

_**Chichiue, you're making Sasuke look at me strangely…**_

**That isn't me Kit. It's all you… **Chuckling once again making Naruto blush.

Growling again getting the same look from Sasuke…**_You're lucky that I'm not there Chichiue. Or I would have pounced on you minutes ago._**

**I wish you were here Kit. **He heard his father sight to him

_**What's wrong Chichiue?**_

**Everyone is in an uproar. Especially Orochimaru, he is demanding to know where you are.**

**_Have you told him anything? _**Naruto said worriedly.

**Nah, I keep telling him that if he was your mate he should be able to sense where you are.**

_**You're right Chichiue… you said that Kaa-san would be able to sense you from three countries over.**_

**That's right, Naruko could do that…**

_**Chichiue, do you miss Kaa-san? **_

**Of course I do… I miss her everyday. Just like I'm missing you right now…**

**_Thanks Chichiue, but Sasuke says that it is time for Lunch. I talk to you later… and please don't tell Orochimaru where I'm at. He'd kill everyone if he knew I was here amongst the humans._** Naruto was really scared about his Chichiue. He gave him practically all of his Chakra which left him defenseless. Orochimaru could easily defeat him. His father was risking his life to keep Naruto safe. Also to keep Sasuke safe.

**I know my son… I'll keep him delayed until you come back. He's going to come bursting through that door in 5, 4, 3, 2… **Naruto could feel his father flinch either that or a headache coming on.

"Naruto are you going to eat luch?" Naruto nodded and went back into the house to eat.

-- In the Animal Kingdom!

Kyuubi sat up in his bed looking at his hands…_What have I done to leave my son there with the humans?_

"Are you listening to me Your Majesty?"

"Oh… Um sorry Orochimaru-san. I was in my own little world for a second there." He said sheepishly.

"What I was saying is that the Eternal Mating Ceremony is in 2 months from now. And if Naruto is gone for that long then you would be breaking your promise… My father is expected to show up in that amount of time to witness it."

"I know Orochimaru-san… But if Naruto ran away then there is nothing I can do. I'm nearly bedridden right now and I can hardly even sit up like this."

Hearing someone knock at the door Kyuubi allowed entrance. Seeing Gaara coming through the door Kyuubi smiled. "Gaara, what honor do I have to see you today?"

Gaara looked at his father and then at the floor. "Neji says that you need to come to the nest of the all seeing as soon as possible. So he sent Kakashi-sensei and I here to help you over there."

"Well isn't that nice. Excuse me then Orochimaru-san… I will have to talk to you later…" Orochimaru bowed to Kyuubi and left the room. Kyuubi sat upright in his bedroom and watched as Kakashi came over and moved the sheets away from Kyuubi. Helping him stand up. Kyuubi then stood on shi feet and started walking towards the door with the help of his adopted son.

-- The nest!

Dei looked out the window seeing a nest outside of birds. That was where all the children were born if they were bird. The snakes were born in an underground cavern . And any mammal based god they were born according to gender in the wings of the nest.

Sighing as the king came into the room Dei straightened his composure and helped Kyuubi to the bed.

"Your majesty? You wouldn't happen to know where Naruto is would you?"

"No chicky…" That was Dei's nickname from Kyuubi. Always has been. "Naruto isn't here…"

"Did he run away again? I'll get him if you want…"

"No he is fine… He just wanted to get away from everything for a while. You know before the ceremony…"

"Right…"

"Which reminds me chicky… You're turning 21 this year aren't you?" Dei blushed and nodded. "That's kind of why I wanted to talk to Naruto."

Dei was the only one in the castle besides Kyuubi who called the prince by his name.

"So who is the lucky guy you're going to mate with? Sasori-sama?" Dei blushed even more and turned around. "Why would you say that Kyuubi-sama?"

"Because I know that you've had a crush on him for years and years now. And I saw that display with you and Sasori a couple days ago… " Dei blushed and turned around to face him. "But what if Sasori-danna doesn't want to be my mate?"

"Then I'll make him…" Kyuubi said with his foxy grin…

"Kyuubi-sama…" Dei said shaking his head. "Get well soon my king…" Dei said kissing him on the cheek. It was a common ritual amongst friends. Once you are done talking you wish your best to them and then kiss them either on the cheek if you are a good friend or on the lips if you are have strong emotional feelings towards that person.

"As to you chicky…Break a wing during your heat!" Kyuubi said kissing him on the cheek as well. Dei rushed out of the room as Neji came in for his check up.

**TBC…**

Short chapter I know. But hey at least you got to see Dei and the rest and learn more about the age difference between Sasuke and Naruto. A 4 year difference. Not very bad.

Dei is so cute! I love that name for him. Chicky it suits him! Kyuu-sama is awesome! I love him!

According to the zodiac hand signs, the hand symbol that Naruto uses for his Kage Bunshin-no jutsu is the symbol for "Ram"

Please Don't Forget To REVIEW!


	6. First time for everything

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They are all so happy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto… Wish I did… But I don't.

**Warnings: **This story contains Yaoi. That's all I need to say.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

_**Naruto's telepathic thoughts to Kyuu**_

**Kyuubi's telepathic thoughts to Naru**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto looked at the birds eating the seeds that were left out on the ground for them to eat. It was getting colder considering it was October. He watched as they ate the little seeds. One looked up and then chirped and then they all came up to him and bowed. Naruto nodded at them and stroked each of their wings. They were still young birds a little less then a year old but they all could fly. Soon they'd morph into their human forms and lose all memory of their childhood. Naruto watched as they chirped and played around.

"How'd you get them all so close to you? It took me forever to gain just one birds trust." Naruto looked up and Sasuke with a bunch of blankets. It was getting late after all. Naruto looked up and smiled as he took one of the blankets. He saw some stars that were forming in the hazy grey sky. Naruto watched as the little birds formed around them. Naruto whistled at one of them and he flew into Sasuke's hand.

"He says thank you for the delicious food. It's as great as what momma brings me." Naruto said while holding the other ones. "These are just little birds. In a couple more years they'll change into their human forms forgetting about their mothers and their child hood. That is if they ever live that long." Sighing Naruto looked over at Sasuke.

"The life of a bird is a sad one indeed…" Naruto said wrapping the blanket around him tighter. Watching the little birds flutter out and play around again.

Sasuke watched the little birds as well, both sitting in a comfortable silence. Then he felt something heavy land on his lap. Looking down Sasuke saw Naruto who fell into his lap. _He's probably asleep._ Forgetting about the whole thing Sasuke went back to the birds. All the while absentmindedly stroking Naruto's hair. Then something happened.

White specks came down from the sky landing on the ground. Feeling the heavy weight come jolting off of him Sasuke saw Naruto staring at the white stuff with fear. Stepping out into the courtyard Naruto caught some of the stuff in his hand. It instantly melted into water. Naruto completely freaked out by it shook his hand yelling for it to get off. All the while Sasuke was laughing at the whole scene.

"What is this stuff Sasuke-teme?" Naruto said obviously dumbfounded by the mystery of the white watery stuff.

"It's snow dobe." Naruto then beamed.

"This is snow! Oh wow, Chichiue always told me about it but I never thought it would look like this!" Naruto was now spinning around in the curtain of icy water., sticking out his tongue like his father told him he did whenever it snowed. Naruto spun until he fell to the ground laughing. Sasuke thought that nobody could have as much fun as the Kyuubi did in the snow.

Naruto watched as the snow fell from the sky and onto his lap and face and all over him. Laughing he was so happy he was seeing this stuff.

"So dobe are you telling me you've never seen snow?" Naruto looked up and nodded.

"It's my first time ever seeing it. My castle resides on the border between Wind and Fire. Since my father and Uncle Shukaku lived together for quite sometime. The climate of the castle is so hot that it never snows there. I feel so happy that I'm finally seeing something like this. Even if it is my opposing element."

"You're opposing element?" Sasuke asked with a hint of confusion.

"Well you see since my father is a fire based creature, the elements of water and snow doesn't benefit us." Naruto came closer to Sasuke and sat back down a little wet from all the snow that had melted.

"Does it always snow here?" He asked Sasuke still mesmerized by the frozen water droplets. Their showering over the whole city just made Naruto feel happy.

"No, only in the winter season. Which are the months of October, which it is right now, to February. Although sometimes in spring you will get a little bit of snow. I've only seen it snow once in my life during summer."

Naruto smiled and laid his head back on Sasuke's shoulder smiling. "It's so peaceful…"

"Yes, it is…" Sasuke said his lips giving the others head a chaste kiss. Naruto's ears perked up at this.

_I've only been here for a week…And he's kissing my head like Chichiue did when I was a child._ Sasuke paid no attention to the others startled expression and just got up.

"What was the kiss about?" Naruto asked as Sasuke walked inside the house.

"You just reminded me of a little child. And that's what my mother would always do to me when I was looking so adorable." Sasuke said as he went back inside the warm house.

_He thinks I'm cute! Not just cute! But adorable… _Naruto smiled and went into the house. All the while looking at the little birds.

--

Waking up the next day Naruto ran downstairs and smelled something different. Naruto went into the dining area seeing Sasuke eating something.

"What's that Sasuke?" He said pointing at the cup that Sasuke was eating out of.

"It's ramen… Want some?" Naruto nodded curious about what this "ramen" stuff was.

Sasuke went into the kitchen pulling out another cup and poured some hot water into it. Letting it sit for a bit he poured one cup of milk for the other boy (Sasuke figured out after a few days that Naruto preferred Milk as opposed to other things.) And he poured another cup of coffee for himself.

Going back into the dining room Sasuke sat the milk and ramen in front of the other, returning back to his own cup. Naruto looked at the stuff and picked up his chopsticks hesitantly, as if he wasn't sure if the cup was poisoned or not.

"It's okay, it won't kill you." Naruto gulped and picked up the noodles with his chopsticks slowly lifting it to his mouth. Placing the wiggly noodles in his mouth Naruto let the taste seep into his taste buds. They went all whacky and Naruto's eyes brightened and he started eating more soon finishing it while Sasuke was eating a slower pace.

After downing the broth Naruto sighed contentedly and beamed as Sasuke, "Sasuke that was the best food I've ever tasted! Can I have more?"

Sasuke stared at him and nodded. "It's in the second cupboard from the stove. You'll find quite a few. But don't eat…" Sasuke stopped as he saw Naruto bring at least 6 more cups to the table downing each of them like he did the first, "…them all." Sighing Sasuke went to the coat closet.

"Where are you going Sasuke?" Naruto asked with his mouth full of Noodles. Sasuke came back into the room in his Jounin outfit. With a cloak as well.

"We need to get you some clothes, my clothes will just drown you and you can't go around in the pajama's I gave you so you need to get some new things. Let's go."

"Can we get more ramen! I want some more!"

"No…" Sasuke said pulling out Naruto's cloak. _I'll need to get him a new coat. Winter is rolling in. And from what Tsunade-sama said. He's going to be staying here for a while._

Naruto put on his cloak and fallowed Sasuke out into the front but once his bare feet hit the cold floor of the door way Naruto jumped back up and remembered his sandals. Placing them on his feet Sasuke looked at them.

"I'll need to get you some new shoes." Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled as he scratched behind his ears finding one of his pleasure spots.

Naruto then realized something, _Wait, didn't Chichiue tell me once that if someone were to find all five of my pleasure spots without me telling them then they were my destined mate. And Sasuke just found my 1st one. What if Sasuke really is my destined one. Pashaw that's absurd. _

Fallowing Sasuke out the door Naruto shut the door to his newly found home.

--

Naruto looked at all of the spooky displays that were hanging around the streets. Naruto saw white creatures and wolf like creatures and also bats of many kinds.

"Sasuke what is up with all these creatures? Is the village being attacked?"

"Yes but not the type of attack that you'd think of."

Naruto fallowed Sasuke a bit further waving at anyone that would wave at him. Clinging onto Sasuke as the creatures were looking at him and scaring him Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle.

"BOO!" Naruto screamed as he heard the outburst from behind him. Turing around he saw Sakura with a scary looking mask and a bunch of bags.

"Scared you didn't I Naruto-kun?" Sakura said smiling. Naruto nodded and looked at the bags.

"Why do you have masks and a bunch of rags in that bag."

"Well I'm a witch!" She said pretending to cast a spell on Naruto.

"Well there's one thing that we both agree on." Sasuke said butting into the conversation.

"Yeah and you're a perverted bastard of a friend! Why do I hang out with you again."

"Cause you have no life…"

"I guess I must to be hanging out with you." They got into a large argument over why they were friends. Until Naruto butted in.

"Well that's true about Sasuke being a bastard, but why are you saying you're a witch Sakura-chan?"

"It's because it's true…" Sasuke said mumbling. Sakura hitting him into the wall paying no attention to him.

"Oh did I do that? Well to answer your question Naruto-kun. I'm only going to pretend to be a witch." She said ignoring Sasuke's comment of 'like that won't be hard.'

"Why are you going to do that Sakura-chan?"

"Well because it's Halloween." Naruto was now totally confused.

"What's Halloween?" He asked.

"You're kidding right?"

"No really what's Halloween." Naruto asked again.

"Sakura you have to realize that Naruto's culture probably doesn't celebrate Halloween."

"Well the thing about Halloween is that all of the villages come here to Konoha and celebrate the nine days before Halloween. We celebrate the 9 elementals. Wind, water, light, earth, sound, dark, ice, grass and fire.

"Shukaku of the wind, Mizuni of the water, Raitori of the light, Tsuchino of the earth, Otoku of the Sound, Rizu of the dark, Kazu of the Snow, Jikuko of Grass and Konoha's hero Kyuubi of the Fire.

"Each day is a different celebration, but when it gets to the day of fire there's a huge celebration to mark the birth of Kyuubi-sama. The founder of the Fire Land, and our beloved Fourth Hokage.

"So you see Halloween is a very important time here in Konoha. We are right now getting ready for the day of wind. There will be people from the village of Sand to come here."

"Wait so this Halloween celebration is celebrating my father and his siblings?"

"Yes, but then there is also the exception of after the ceremony you go trick or treating."

"What's that?" Sakura gained a glint in her eyes and told him all about the tricking and treating. As Sasuke dragged him into Sakura's house.

--

"Wait so you mean that you go around to different houses and you say the words of tricking and treating and then people give you these really sweet treats." Naruto said holding up the candy as Sasuke was handing him clothes. All the while Sakura supervising saying critiques to the boys choices.

"Sasuke do you want him to look like a prostitute? Give him something he won't freeze in! That won't do, here." She said thrusting some clothes into Naruto's hands. "Put them on and see how they feel.

Naruto went into one of the booths and came out a few minutes later in black denims and an orange long sleeve shirt with a swirl in the middle of the shirt. "I customized it for you so it would have your family's insignia on it. Want me to put an Uchiha symbol on there as well."

"N-no! It's fine like this!" Naruto looked at the clothes in the mirror and studied them.

"They fit perfectly Sakura! They're so comfy and stylish as well! Thanks!"

Naruto went back to change and Sasuke stopped him. "Just keep them on. I've already bought them for you." Sakura said.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks Sakura-chan."

"Anytime, now lets get you some winter shoes!"

--

A few hours later they were all done and eating at a nearby ramen vendor. Naruto was downing the stuff as if he was going to die that night.

"Naruto you shouldn't eat that fast you'll get…" It was too late. hic "The hiccups…"

"What are hicese?" Naruto asked as he was eating his food.

"Naruto you should stop eating that before you choke yourself!"

"But it's so hic good."

"I don't care, doctors orders!" Sakura said taking him out. "Thank you very much!" They all said with a hiccup from Naruto in there.

"No, thank you! Come back soon and we mean…" They said looking at all the money, "Real soon!"

**TBC**

Just a fun chapter about Naruto's first snow, clothes shopping and hiccups. I think the Halloween in Konoha is really fun! IT WAS SHORT I KNOW!

What did we learn this chapter? Don't go shopping with Uchiha Sasuke. He doesn't know what he's doing. Only for himself... I find the Sasuke Sakura fights really funny!

Please Review!

Next Chapter: This one will probably be short. Or long but Naruto can't sleep during his whole second week of stay at the Uchiha mansion. Sakura's conclusion, sleep together! Also with a few memories of Naruto's from his cute little childhood!


	7. Confessions of Love

Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I hope this chapter is as awesome as you were hoping it to be:3

If you all are looking for a great story! Read "The Uchiha Couple" I love it!

Short chapter!

**Chapter 7**

Naruto tossed and turned in his bed as the memories haunted him and yet at the same time comforted him. Memories of his father and of his brother, waking up again from the same dream Naruto sighed and went to Sasuke's room.

Quietly opening the door so Sasuke couldn't hear Naruto went over to the others bed and just sat there watching him. Naruto didn't know why but watching Sasuke made him feel comforted. Like Sasuke was his own little child and he had to protect him. Even if Sasuke was really four years older then him, Naruto still thought him to be a child.

Stirring awake from the presence of another chakra form in his room Sasuke reached for the Kunai under his pillow until he recognized the chakra.

"Naruto, what are you doing in my room again?" Sasuke grumbled as he got up from his bed and rubbed his eyes clear of the sleep.

"I couldn't sleep again." Naruto simply stated.

"This is the third night this week. Are you sure it's not because you're cold." Naruto shook his head and Sasuke was relieved. He already gave Naruto 6 blankets 4 quilts and a rest warmer.

"Well then why do you keep coming to my room?" Naruto didn't know the answer. In reality Naruto really didn't know why he dragged himself into Sasuke's room. It was just something about the man that Naruto just could withstand. It was as if Naruto needed to be there.

"I don't know Sasuke… I just do." Sasuke didn't buy it for one second but when he saw the innocence in those beautiful blue eyes, he just couldn't be mad at the younger one for waking him up.

"Well if you want to sleep in my bed then you can." Sasuke offered but it was turned down for the 3rd time that week. Naruto said that he wasn't allowed to sleep with anyone that he wasn't mated to.

"Suit yourself. The offers still open any time." Sasuke said as he laid his head back down. Naruto just lay next to him curling up in a ball. He'd been doing that lately. Just curling up in a ball like a cat and sleeping right next to him. But he didn't sleep really. He'd just stare at Sasuke. Sometimes he could see slits instead of pupils.

--

The next day Sasuke went to see Sakura she was there early as usual. He needed advice. Yawning as he dropped his bag on the floor instead of the desk Sakura acknowledged it for the third time. Changing into his Jounin outfit.

"Hey Sasuke? Is everything alright?" Sasuke looked at her clearly wanting to sleep.

"Not really. Naruto has been waking me up frequently and won't stop it. He says he can't sleep."

"Well is he cold? His climate is warm all the time and it never gets this cold there after all." Sasuke shook his head.

"I've given him practically every blanket that I own and he still won't sleep."

"Well what else does he do?" She asked working on an antidote.

"Well he always lies down next to me just staring at me for the rest of the night." He said taking out his papers and getting to work.

"Well why don't you let him sleep with you then?" She asked pouring the liquid into one of the beakers setting it to heat up on the burner.

"I keep offering but he says that he isn't allowed to sleep with anyone that he wasn't mated to."

"Well you two mated right?"

"Yeah so what?"

"Wouldn't that make you his mate?" She asked pouring some more into the beaker causing a little poof.

"Really? You think?" He said fully convinced.

"Yup." She said not breaking her concentration on the drops of liquid she was putting in.

Sasuke ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you Sakura-san!" Running out to get to his students and meet up with Naruto in the process.

Sakura rolled her eyes going back to her work, "No problem… Sasuke-baka." She said smiling at no one.

--

Sasuke ran up to the school seeing Naruto already there. He was dressed like him in the Jounin outfit. Tsunade said that Naruto needed to disguise himself from any poachers in the town so she passed him on a Jounin exam because Kakashi was his teacher. Cheep way of doing it but if it was for his own safety then Sasuke was fine with that.

"There you are Teme." Naruto said smiling at him.

"Hey dobe, how are you feeling this morning?" Naruto shrugged and got up.

"So what exactly am I supposed to do?" He asked fallowing Sasuke into the building. Bumping into someone on his way down the hall. "Oh sorry!" He said looking at the woman that he bumped into.

"Well watch where you're going next time!" She yelled at him. She had blonde hair and blue eyes like Naruto only hers were brighter.

"Ino, be nice to the new guy." Said a man behind her.

"Exactly, don't you know who he is?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! I didn't know that you were here! So who is he?"

"You really don't know Ino? Man you're slow on the news." The boy with the bored look on his face said.

"What are you talking about Shikamaru! I get the news!"

"Then how do you not know who Naruto is?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah so his name is Naruto. I couldn't remember because. I knew it started with an M."

"Um, Chouji. Naruto starts with a N. get that through your head." Ino said.

"Right, Ino. Got it."

Sasuke looked at Naruto who was dusting himself off. Adjusting the headband he was wearing.

"So this is the new kid? How'd he become a Jounin so fast?" Ino asked Sasuke in particular.

"He's not really a Jounin." Said the one known as Shikamaru. "Tsunade-sama said that he is going to pretend to be a Jounin until he leaves from here." Naruto nodded and walked up to them.

"Well if he's not a Jounin then what is he, a visitor from a different country?"

"No." Sasuke said quickly.

"And yes." Naruto said as well. "I come from the border between Fire and Wind."

"But the only thing there is the Animal God Mountain. And on the other side of the mountain you can easily get to the Sand Village within a couple of hours."

"Exactly our point…" Shikamaru stated.

"Naruto is the Prince of the Animal gods and is currently waiting for Tsunade-sama to return from her visit to Sand and all the other Nations to receive a surgery. Our job is to make sure no poachers, and anyone that would want to hurt him figure out that he is here." Sasuke simply stated.

"Got it…" They all said in unison. Naruto smiled at all of them and fallowed Sasuke down the hallway. "Hey Uchiha! Your team is this way!"

"Hokage-sama gave my team time off. Said I was over worked."

"Yeah right! It's just because you're taking care of Naruto!"

"Yup, see ya later!"

After they were out of sight Ino waited a minute before fuming. "Who does that boy think he is fallowing Sasuke-kun like that! That's my job! When will Sasuke figure out that I'm the one who loves him the most."

"Probably never. You do realize that Sasuke is gay right? He won't ever love a woman. If anything that Naruto guy has a better chance at getting laid by Sasuke." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah he and Sakura-chan get into so many fights its not funny anymore." Chouji said.

"I don't care if he's gay! I'll make him love me someday! And that raging kitsune of hormones won't stand in my way!" Ino said storming off to find her team.

"That Ino needs to get her head checked for brain damage." Shikamaru said.

Chouji nodded getting out another bag of chips.

--

Sasuke watched as Naruto looked at the snow on the ground. Jumping in puddles and studying the costumes.

"Oh Naruto, this is from Tsunade. It got here just yesterday." He gave an envelope to Naruto and Naruto opened it.

"What does this writing say?" Sasuke read it and smiled.

"Basically she wants you to play the most important role in the ceremony. She wants you to be Kyuubi-sama. Since you know him the best. Here I'll read it to you…"

_Naruto,_

_I know this is short notice but I need you to do a huge favor for me. _

_You see in the ceremony of fire, there is supposed to be someone who plays the role of Kyuubi-sama. But since I'm the master of stories this year I need someone to fill in the role. _

_You must realize as playing Kyuubi sama you are to do the dance of the nine elements. This is a reenactment of the birthdates of each of the Nine originals. I'm sure your father has told you all about the dances they perform._

_I really hope that you will take up this role. Because it is of the utmost importance to the Nation of Fire, and to all of Konoha._

_Tsunade_

Naruto was shocked as Sasuke read these to him. "They want me to be my father for a day?"

"Yes, it is a beautiful ceremony. All of them are but the fire ceremony is the greatest. The dances are wonderful. They're different every year. Once Konoha was graced with your fathers and Uncles presence and they all danced on Halloween Night. That was of course when he was the Fourth Hokage."

Naruto looked at his hands, "I can never be my father… He's just so…. perfect. And I'm not."

"I think you are…" Sasuke said as he rubbed the others back. Naruto smiled and pecked the other on the cheek and ran towards the house.

"Naruto where are you going?"

"If I'm going to be my father, I need to practice." Sasuke smiled and ran after him.

--

Naruto didn't know exactly what to do but as he spoke with his father about the whole ordeal then his father was excited.

**I really wish I could see you dance Kit. Dancing myself was an amazing night. I just wish I was there to see it.**

_**I wish you were going to be there too… But I just don't think that I will be as great as you when I dance.**_

**You're right, you'll be better then I was. But you have to do much more then dancing Naruto. You have to do so many things. The ceremony of Fire isn't the greatest for anything. **

_**That's because you were the most powerful of all your siblings. **_

**That's true, but the thing is Tsunade will teach you all the things that you need to know.**

_**Thanks Chichiue… I love you**_

**I love you more kit.**

Cutting off their connection Naruto went towards the courtyard dancing around under the snow. Unaware of the multiple sets of eyes on him.

"Naruto, dinner time!" Naruto turned around and ran into the house and shut the door.

All of the eyes bright with curiosity.

--

"So, do you think that he is actually an Animal God?" One asked the other.

"No one will know until the ceremony of fire. He does look familiar though."

"Well that's in 12 days from now."

"Exactly, in two weeks we'll see if he is."

"Yes sir…" All of them vanishing.

--

That night as Naruto came into Sasuke's bedroom Sasuke sat up and patted for Naruto to lay down with him.

"You know I can't Sasuke, we aren't mated together."

"But we did mate Naruto, even though you aren't carrying any of my children I know that you will get through this surgery. So for now, you can sleep here if you feel like it. You don't need to abide by rules of your people while you are here. You're free."

Naruto watched as Sasuke laid back down and turned away from him. Naruto thought on Sasuke's words. _I'm… free? I've never been free before. Maybe… _Naruto stared as Sasuke and moved towards the bed. Crawling in next to the other Naruto's eyes started to fall asleep.

Feeling Sasuke turn around Naruto turned as well, staring at the obsidian eyes. And Sasuke staring at the beautiful azure eyes. Moving closer Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke took his chin and was hesitantly pulling Naruto closer to him. Bringing there mouths closer together. Naruto was waiting for him to make the first move. But Sasuke was hesitant. But Sasuke finally go up the courage and then kissed Naruto pulling him closer as they kissed and finally pulled apart but not for long because they were to into the moment. They kissed each other with small kisses but love in each of them. Once they both pulled apart Naruto was blushing.

"Sorry about that Sasuke…"

"Why are you sorry?"

"I really don't know…" Both sat in quiet silence just staring at eachother.

"Sasuke do you love me?" Sasuke was surprised to hear from Naruto first. He was about to ask the same question.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I was curious of your feelings. Because I love you."

They both smiled and Naruto laid his head on Sasuke's chest. Feeling the rise and fall of it as he slowly fell off to sleep.

**TBC**

Dude this is way OOC! I need to redo this but that's until this story is done. I'm already working on the second story. To this and dood it is going to be awesome. But let's see we have Nine chapters for the ceremonies. Two chapters for the surgery and then I'm still working on the near end of this story. So no need to worry!

Please Review!

Next Chapter: The ceremony of Wind begins! 8 days to the ceremony of fire!


	8. Ceremony of Wind

Thanks for all the reviews they make me so happy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto… sniff There I said it!

**Chapter 8**

Celebration of Wind

Sasuke didn't know what bothered him more; the fact that it was the celebration days or that it was 9 days till Naruto performed. The ceremony of Wind was going to start tomorrow and Sasuke was anxiously awaiting Naruto's dance with the 8 other people and the fact that Naruto would be seen in his enchanting fox form.

It had been three weeks since Naruto first came to Konoha and they were acting like they had known each other and had been dating for years. Sasuke didn't mind and neither did Naruto, they were both happy.

Naruto was excited on the other hand. He had never seen a ceremony like these before. The only ceremonies he had seen were eternal mating and birth ceremonies.

"Say Naruto tomorrow is the ceremony of wind ne?"

"Yup, and I can't wait! Shukaku was my father's closest brother and his son is my brother! I never knew my uncle Shukaku but my dad says that he was the nicest of all his siblings." Naruto said staring out at the light snowfall outside. Naruto was drinking a nice cup of hot chocolate and holding it close.

"Sasuke do the ceremonies all have dances?"

"Yes all of the ceremonies have their own dance. But each day the new one always dances with Shukaku. Because it was said that once a new element was created they had to dance with the wind to gain life. Kyuubi's dance is the most complicated but the most mystifying and beautiful just like the fire he was born from."

Naruto was getting anxious for the dancing day. But he was more exited for the next day to come to see the dance of his prestigious uncle. He wondered who would be doing the dance.

--

In Tsunade's training ground Naruto practiced the dance he was being taught. For the gazillion time that day. Naruto wasn't worn out though. He was happy to be learning the dance of his father. Fallowing the directions of Tsunade, Naruto danced around fallowing what his body did on its own.

"You're a great learner Naruto. It takes a human about 5 years to learn this dance. And that's good considering the dances go on every 9 years."

"Thanks Tsunade. I'm just trying to impress my father."

"Is your father coming to the ceremony?" Shaking his head Naruto continued the dance.

"He's bedridden right now. With an incurable disease, at least to my people. He says when I take up the throne that he'll come here and get it checked up and cured."

"I see… Well that's enough practice. It's perfect Naruto, and you'll do a spectacular job." Naruto bowed and went to retrieve his things. Dressing up in the outfits that Sakura gave him he went off towards the Uchiha manor. Seeing all the decorations of the first element coming up.

--

Sasuke watched as Naruto got up from bed the umpteenth time that night. Finally he had enough of it. "Naruto what's wrong?"

"I'm excited that's all. I just can't sleep. But you shouldn't stay up because of me."

"I'm fine. Besides it's time for me to get up anyways. I need to go greet the sand ninja's and place them in their positions so the Kazekage will be safe during his stay to Konoha."

"And they get here this early in the morning! Holy shit, that's early."

"It's so we'll make sure no one is sneaking into Konoha without strict permission. Any assassins who would want to kill either of the kages. Or you for that matter…" Sasuke got out of bed and went out of the room to the bathroom. Naruto headed for the bath house that was on the premises. Taking off his clothes Naruto went to the bath. Feeling the hot water touch up against his skin. Sighing at the wonderful feeling Naruto almost fell to sleep.

Feeling arms wrap around him Naruto was startled awake. Looking up he saw Sasuke's eyes. Naruto smiled then frowned. "I thought you were going to take a shower. Don't you have to meet the other ninja's?" Sasuke smirked and began kissing Naruto's neck.

"No I lied; I don't have to be there till five. We have two hours to do whatever we want." Naruto shivered at the sound of Sasuke's voice. Sure they had sex once but that was because Naruto needed to. But when Sasuke was kissing his neck Naruto felt all the blood rush south. Touching his nipples and his stomach. But when Sasuke touched his stomach he felt very turned on. _Another pleasure spot…_ Naruto knew this broke so many rules. But it felt so good.

"Sasuke… Please more…" Sasuke moved his hands all over Naruto touching everyplace except the one place Naruto wanted to be touched most. Naruto's need was overwhelming. The scent of his mate behind him and kissing his neck with his soft rosy lips.

Reaching for his manhood Naruto went to touch himself but Sasuke grabbed his hands and held them behind his back. Seeing this as his advantage Naruto grabbed for Sasuke and took hold of his member touching it. Tourturing Sasuke with his little movements across his member.

_Finally, _Naruto thought as Sasuke grabbed hold of him and started pumping him in time with Naruto's thrusts.

"Oh Sasuke… I want… inside me." Naruto said in between gasps. Sasuke shook his head and sat Naruto on the side of the bath. Laying him down Sasuke looked at his prize. Naruto's eyes were glazed over with lust and want. His manhood was hard and ready to be taken by his mouth. He looked extremely fuckable at that moment.

Taking one of the dusty rose colored nipples into his mouth Sasuke began sucking on it while pumping Naruto as well. Naruto was shivering and mewling with the torture to his poor nipples. Once the first one was hard and purple with a kissmark on it Sasuke proceeded with the other one. Naruto was getting frustrated at this act. He wanted Sasuke inside him at that moment.

"Stop teasing me… do it now!" Sasuke looked up at the blonde as he was still sucking on the second nipple.

"As you wish.." Sasuke said kissing Naruto while scratching his neck, feeling like he was going to cum right then the scratching stopped as Sasuke moved downward until he got to his destination. Taking the tip of Naruto's cock into his mouth he kissed it before taking the rest of the member into his mouth. Licking upwards and all around, sliding his tongue into the slit of the throbbing manhood. Naruto's screams of pleasure were heard all around the private bathhouse as Naruto was coming close to his orgasm. Sasuke wrapped his thumb and index finger around the base of the member making it so Naruto couldn't cum.

Feeling the pleasure building up Naruto was panting he wanted to cum so badly but it was impossible. Naruto was screaming as Sasuke continued his torture on him.

"What are you doing teme?" Naruto said with effort as he was panting between each of the words. Naruto was so close too, Sasuke was grinning as he flipped Naruto over. Naruto laid on his stomach with a thud. Sasuke brushed past his tailbone making Naruto's end come up with the movement. Sasuke grinned as he found a fun way to make Naruto's butt come into the air. Scratching at the tailbone Naruto gasped as Sasuke found yet another of his pleasure spots. If it wasn't for the fact Sasuke's fingers were still wrapped around his cock Naruto would've come all over the hard wooden floor right then. Naruto was sweating while Sasuke was perfectly fine.

After a while Sasuke decided to get on with it. Taking 3 fingers into his mouth Sasuke wetted them and placed his index at Naruto's entrance coaxing the rosy pedals to open up for him. Naruto squeaked as he felt the protruding member feeling around inside of him. Naruto moaned as another one came in to his ass and stretched him further. Naruto groaned as a third digit came in as well. Feeling around for only a second Sasuke found Naruto's prostate gland and rubbed around at his still holding firmly to the base of Naruto's cock. After getting Naruto used to it he took out his fingers positioning himself at Naruto's entrance. Waiting for a response from Naruto he plunged deep into his lover. Sasuke moaned at the contact of the tight flesh around his hard manhood. Feeling Naruto's hips move backwards as a sign to go Sasuke started out slow, slowly hitting Naruto's fifth pleasure spot over and over again. Naruto screamed with Ecstasy as Sasuke rammed into him each and every time. Completely spent Naruto wanted to come growling at the hand that kept him from doing so.

"Sasuke take off that hand let me cum!" Naruto said with a shaky voice.

Sasuke gave his ever famous evil Uchiha grin. Naruto was shaking with the force that Sasuke started pumping him with every thrust that he gave Naruto's body. Taking hold of Sasuke's hand Naruto held onto it as he came all over the floor screaming his name as he did so. While Sasuke came inside him calling Naruto's name as well. Naruto felt the warm liquid leave his body from the front and enter from his behind. Naruto shivered as the contact.

_Sasuke found all five of my pleasure spots four of them in the same day. He is my mate… _Naruto was really tired and couldn't stand on his own at the moment. Sasuke picked him up and sat him down in the water making a mental note to wash up the cum later.

Having Naruto sit in his lap, Sasuke proceeded to clean him up. He licked his face clean while washing the cum splatter off of Naruto's stomach. Naruto purred and mewled as Sasuke cleaned him with his tongue, hands and water. His Kyuubi healing powers took away all the pain from his bottom half and Naruto moved around in the water. Sasuke laid back and watched his love swim around in the heated water.

"I love you Naruto…" Sasuke said as Naruto was swimming all around. Naruto turned and faced him swimming up to him as well. "I love you too Sasuke…" Kissing his lover and his so called mate he walked out of the bath and for a moment Sasuke swore he saw the fox's tails.

_I'm my own self… I can think for myself… Maybe…_Naruto turned to see Sasuke's smiling face and smiled back before leaving to get his clothes.…_ I can be my own person. Maybe I do have my own mind…(1 & 2)_

--

"The ceremony starts at eight and goes the whole day until 11… the next ceremony starts at Midnight."

"SO does anyone get any sleep during these celebration days?"

"Only the party poopers…" Sasuke said as he watched the last minute decorations being placed up. Naruto watching as well.

"Naruto-sama!" Yelled someone from behind. It was that Chouji dude along with Shikamaru.

"Ah hi guys!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Naruto-sama, Tsunade-sama requests that you come to her office at once." Naruto looked at Sasuke before he nodded. Naruto ran off to hokage tower leaving the three males in the dust.

"So Sasuke have you done anything with him yet?" Chouji asked with a suggestive voice.

"No." He said lying to them. They didn't need to know anything.

--

"Ah there you are Naruto, I need you to do a big favor for me today as well. You see the Hokage is supposed to meet up with all of the arriving Kage's but since I'm master of ceremonies I need to check everything out for the day. It's just until the celebration of fire." Naruto nodded and looked at the picture of his father. He had cheerful blue eyes and sparkling blonde hair. Naruto knew it was his father at first glance just by his face but it was the blue eyes that threw him off guard.

"Tsunade, why does my father have Blue eyes instead of his red ones." Tsunade looked at the portrait of the fourth Hokage.

"Oh, it was because the he knew the villagers would be terrified of his red fox eyes. SO when he was appointed fourth hokage he used the same genjutsu he placed on you to disguise himself from poachers. But as you see the statue in the middle of the city," She said pointing towards the huge statue in the middle of the city. "Your father has his nine tails. The words placed on it are 'In remembrance of our beloved founder of the fire country, Kyuubi-sama."

"Your father had two different names. While he was disguised as Arashi-sama. That's what he was. More than anything your father wanted to be human. To blend in with the humans but he would have to wait for all eternity before he got his wish."

Naruto started at the words on the portrait. Uzumaki Arashi... it read. Naruto always remembered his father telling him his name was Uzumaki Naruto but he was only allowed to use it when he was near the humans. At least until he was 11 and he was never allowed out of the castle. Naruto stared at the picture but soon went off to change in to the garbs that Tsunade provided for him.

--

Hearing the sound of the fireworks the parade of wind began. It was a really long parade full of Arabian style music because that was what the Wind Country practiced as their dances. As Naruto watched from Hokage tower he looked at the clothes he was wearing. The same ones his father wore in the pictures of him.

Seeing all of the fan twirlers and the sand ninjas coming toward him. Naruto watched as the final part of the 6 hour parade came to a halt infront of the tower. Naruto waited as the Kaze-kage appeared before everyone not as himself but dressed to represent Shukaku-sama. Naruto looked at the hair, and eyes and gasped.

"Gaara!" He yelled as he ran towards the only person he'd known since birth besides his father and Kakashi.

Gaara looked up from the steps to see a blonde haired blue eyed boy of about 16 running towards him. He was shocked at first to hear his name called by this boy but stepped down realizing who it was.

"Naruto!" Feeling his little brother jump up and hug him Naruto hugged him tightly. Smiling as he released Gaara.

Sand ninja's swarmed around Naruto taking hold of him as they saw their Kage get 'attacked.'

Gaara lifted his hand towards his men telling them to let go of Naruto. Gaara smiled and hugged Naruto back but softer then Naruto hugged him. Letting go of his they both proceeded to Hokage-tower after Naruto dismissed everyone to go about the festivities. Both of them having one guard come in with them, one of them being Sasuke.

--

"So this is where you've been for the last couple of weeks. Everyone at the castle has been worried sick about you."

"Have they really? Chichiue hasn't told me anything about people worrying about me."

"Worried about you! Orochimaru is planning on attacking the castle if Chichiue doesn't tell him where you are. And besides that our uncle Otoku is going to come to the mating ceremony. And if you aren't there then they will destroy the whole Country of fire."

"I don't want to go back… My destined mate lives here in Konoha. And I love him with all my heart…" Naruto said Sasuke looking up at the comment smiling at Naruto who was smiling at him. Gaara connecting the gazes together looked at his brother and then the human.

"You mean this is the human you mated with?" Gaara said glaring at his brother. Naruto cheerfully smiled.

"Yup! He comes from a highly prestigious family, and Chichiue even agreed to it." Gaara sighed and looked at his brother in the eyes firmly holding onto his hands.

"Was Chichiue thinking at that moment?" Naruto shook his head and then reality struck him. Lowering his gaze Naruto looked at the floor.

"Naruto as your brother I only seek to protect you and the ones you love. So it somehow you can pull it off and mate with this human. You have my blessings…" Gaara hesitated on the last part of his comment and Naruto's gaze became full with tears.

"Gaara-nii… thank you so much!" Naruto exclaimed jumping and knocking his brother off of his seat kissing him. Sasuke was just as surprised as Gaara.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll let you mate with him on two condition Naruto." Naruto attention was locked on his brother listening to his requests. As he was ontop of him in an akward psotition.

"Number one, you need to let me play with your kids everyday until they are 10. And second, you need to name one of your children Haruhi." Naruto was confused at his brothers requests.

"Why Haruhi?" Naruto asked as he got up with help from Sasuke. (3)

Gaara smiled and got up as well. "It was what your Father wanted to name you. But your mother on her death bed said she wanted your name to be Naruto. Also it's a nice name…"

"But what if he is a boy!"

"Tough luck on him… That's the only way I'll allow you two to be mates." Naruto smiled and kissed his brother on the lips.

"Be safe until tonight nii-san."

Kissing Naruto back Gaara said to him, "As with you little brother." Naruto watched Gaara leave then he turned over to Sasuke.

"You don't mind do you?" Sasuke shook his head and kissed Naruto, "Never, he's family to you." Naruto kissed Sasuke and walked out to enjoy the festivities.

--

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he saw the young girl. Sakura turned and saw Sasuke and Naruto. Waving back to them she had them play games with her, all the while Naruto and Sasuke were being extremely competitive.

"Sasuke leave the boy alone." Sakura said as Sasuke was holding onto Naruto's ass as they were walking making the boy squeak each time.

"I noticed that Gaara-sama had fox ears and a tail. They looked real." Sakura said.

"That's because Gaara is the only living decendant of Shukaku-sama. When his mother and father died my father adopted him and then I was born a year later.

"Interesting!" Sakura said as she was taking notes.

"Do you carry one of those everywhere you go?" Sasuke asked.

"Any intelligent person would." Sakura said to him.

"Are you saying that I'm unintelligent?"

"If you can't even figure that out then your dumber then you look. Which is pretty dumb at that."

"Why you…"

Naruto stopped and looked at them.

"Why do you two always fight?"

They both stared at the boy and smiled.

"Were not fighting really. It's just our way of saying that we're friends. We did it to get girls off of my back."

"And to get all the rumors that Sasuke and I were boyfriend and girlfriend to go away. It's worked. I've always known that Sasuke was gay so I never pursued him. When he and I were on the same team we ended up as best friends and that's when all of the rumors started."

"So Sakura and I fight like this so people will actually think that we hate eachother but really it's just our way of telling eachother we care."

Naruto smiled at both of them, "That's good to know you're friends."

"Yup! Sakura-baba and I are the best of friends!" Sasuke said placing his arms around both of their shoulders.

"Yeah, cause if Sasuke-baka wasn't my friend then he'd be a lonely bastard!" She said smiling.

"What ever Sakura-baba…"

Naruto smiled and held onto Sasuke, "You two are the greatest friends I could ask for. Sakura-chan and Sasuke-koi."

Both of them smiled at their friend and they went off towards the food stand. Carefully avoiding the ramen vendor as they passed it.

--

Gaara's dance was spectacular as he reenacted the birth of Shukaku in dance form. Listening to Tsunade's story telling Naruto was surprised to hear it right on mark as if his father was telling it to him.

"The great spirit of all was very lonely as he was creating the great earth. He needed something light to fill up the atmosphere of the earth. Something so his human children could breathe. Pondering on this The Great Spirit called on the four corners of the earth that had nothing on it or in it. The great spirit called this air wind. There were many types of winds but they all started from only one place.

This was his first child. He named him Shukaku, his first son to rule over all the air and the wind. Giving a place on the earth to reside Shukaku was given the authority to rule over all man. As the first son of the Great Spirit."

As the dance continued as Tsunade watched it. Gaara had a mask on to represent his father and he had fans so he could control his sand and also the wind that that he was conjuring up. Tsunade finished telling her story and Gaara danced all around the center of the circular stage. Naruto watched the whole scenario with his eyes locked on his brother. Once all of the dancing was done Gaara lifted his sand into the air and started to bend it into words that read Day of Wind- Shukaku.

After the ceremony was over Naruto rushed to his brother. And kissed him on the cheek. "You did wonderful. I just hope that I'll do as great!"

"Wait you're dancing in the ceremony of fire?" Gaara asked.

"Yup!"

"Oh god no…" Gaara said disbelieving. "Don't you know what the fifth day is?"

"Sound why?"

"The Otokage is Orochimaru. And if he doesn't show up then his father will. Damnit Naruto and you're meeting the Otokage in four days from now." Naruto was scared now. Would his cover be broken before he even got his surgery done.

"We assure you Gaara-sama, that Naruto-sama will be perfectly safe. We will not allow anyone to take him away before he is done here." Sasuke said to Gaara who smirked.

"Good, because if anything happens to my brother. It's on your head human." Sasuke nodded and let Gaara pass by as Naruto was still paralyzed.

_**Chichiue...?**_

**What is it Kit?**

_**Please send Kakashi and his squad over here pronto. And please send Neji as well. Tsunade needs him to help with my surgery.**_

**Will do kit… but why does your voice sound so shaky?**

_**Gaara told me Orochimaru was coming here for the ceremony of Sound.**_

**Is that what he's been talking about? Hrm… I'll send Kakashi but not for the reason you need him there for. **

Cutting off his connection with Naruto, Naruto felt a little bit of relief from the conversation.

"Let's go Sasuke." Smiling Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and walked with him back home.

_My home… _Naruto thought as he looked up as Sasuke, _Is here with Sasuke._

--

Kyuubi looked up from his bed seeing Kakashi standing there. Grinning at him Kyuubi said to Kakashi.

"Kakashi, I need you to go to Konoha…"

"Why so sudden Kyuubi-sama."

"There is someone I need you to teach _that_ technique to." Kakashi's eye widened and went to protest.

"He's an Uchiha so don't worry. He'll be able to withstand it. Be sure to take your squad with you."

Bowing Kakashi left the room with a poof. Kyuubi grinning as the Otokage entered the room. _It's my little secret, Otoku you truly are a foolish brother._

**TBC…**

Yup that is it for this chapter and Might I just say that I love that lemon! Much better then the first one.

Ooh! What's Kyuubi planning. What a sly fox!

Yes I have gotten up at three in the morning and bathed. My family got annoyed but it was all okay with them And that is where I got the idea for this lemon.

In the Animal god culture for this story it goes like this!

**Submissive Males or Just Females:** They have no choice as to what they do, who they mate or what they mate. Their mates are planned out for them at a young age or 2 months prior to their 16th birthday _(for mammalian gods) _or 21 _(for reptilian or bird gods)_

**Dominant Males:** They rule the over decision making and the royal throne. Most dominant males join the royal army to become soldiers. But if a submissive male joins the army then they need to take away his reproductive organs.

3- Haruhi is mainly a girls name. How I am going to use it is as it "Spring Fire" _Haru_- meaning spring and _hi_-meaning fire.

**Next chapter:** The ceremony of water begins and ends. And Nari-kun figures out he has more cousins then he expects.


	9. Ceremony of Water

Yay! Thanks for the many reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 9**

The celebration of water

The clean up crew was working as hard as possible to take down the wind ceremonies decorations and place up the water decorations. After all the Mizukage was expected at 8 when the parade started. They had a scenic water display at the water front so the water ninja's were practicing their things.

Naruto watched as the lights changed to water lamps instead. Some had fish swimming around in there.

Sasuke kept his arm around his lover's waist keeping him close to him. He didn't want anybody taking away Naruto from him. Naruto didn't mind, he thought it was nice that Sasuke thought very dearly of him.

Watching as the fire town turned into a river of water made Naruto impressed. The ceremony was going to start very soon. And the decorations looked spectacular.

Naruto looked at his love and smiled. He loved being around Sasuke. He was so happy that he forgot all of his troubles. But that wasn't all that was to come.

-- Animal god Kingdom!

Kyuubi waited at the front gate for all of the people to arrive. He wanted to see them off. It was 3 in the morning and Kyuubi was supposed to be resting at that time. But he had to see the people off.

Hearing the trees rattle Kyuubi saw Kakashi with his two nephews Akamaru and Kiba. Kakashi saw the tired King waiting so they all rushed over. Then hearing a third rustle Kyuubi readied himself for battle as did the other two but a man and a boy with black bowl cut hair came out of the trees as well made them drop their guard.

"Ah there you are Gai and your son too? What a surprise… what are you doing out of bed Lee?" Kyuubi asked.

"I'm going to Konoha too! If his highness needs any help of any sort then you can count on me!" He said saluting to Kyuubi. Kakashi and the rest of them were sweat dropping but Gai was proud of his son. And Kyuubi was just Kyuubi…

"Isn't that great, the flame of youth burns strong in his blood. And don't worry great rival! I shall accompany you on your journey to Konoha!" He said giving thumbs up and his teeth flashing in the moonlight.

"Thanks… I feel safer already I think…" Kakashi said back to Gai.

"Where's Neji?" Kyuubi said with a few coughs after that.

"He's coming, but you really should be in bed your majesty." All of them worrying about their king's health.

"Bed is for chumps Kakashi. I need to see you all off. Now be sure no one and I mean no one hears or sees you. That means be quiet unless it is necessary to talk! And even if so Kakashi and Gai are the only ones to talk! When you get to Konoha find Naruto there, then you'll find the one I need you to train. His name is Uchiha Sasuke, so be careful while you are there. Poachers are everywhere these days. Make sure to leave no trail that you were here as well."

They all bowed and Kakashi placed his headband over his left eye. "You do mean my technique do you?" Kakashi asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Kyuubi glared at the other, "You're a pervert Kakashi… Yes I do mean your technique. Sasuke will need all you can teach him."

"Tell me again why I am headed off to Konoha?" Neji asked as he appeared from the shadows.

"Naruto is over there and needs a surgery done, but my friend doesn't have enough help to do this. So she needs you over there."

"Yes your majesty!" Came a reply from the three of them. And with a wave of Kyuubi's arm they were off. _Come back safe…_He thought to himself before leaving back into the castle. Completely aware of the eyes that were on all of them a moment ago.

-- Konoha!

Sasuke watched the parade from the distance keeping a sharp eye out for any stalkers, predators or anyone that would dare lay a finger on his fox. Catching his fox's eyes every now and then Sasuke would catch his kitsune's eyes for a brief glimpse seeing Naruto smile made him feel all hot and sticky. Either he was a real pervert or he was an animal in heat.

_My god Naruto what is it about you that makes me so horny?_ As Sasuke was going through this dilemma in his head Naruto was greeting the Mizukage. Sasuke watched the Mizukage bow to Naruto and Gaara as they did the same to her. So on cue Sasuke jumped down and landed behind Naruto.

"It's an honor to meet you Mizuki. You must be very tired from your journey."

"Well you know Hokage-sama; it is quite a ways from Water to Fire."

She had a mysterious glow around her that gave Sasuke chills.

"Well shall we get going?" Gaara said motioning for the guards to come down. But instead of his normal guards it was…

--

"Excuse me but which way is it to Konoha?" Kakashi asked some people in a nearby village. Looking at the man strangely he pointed towards the forest Kakashi rubbed the back of his head and thanked the man.

"Great, just what we need. A leader who can't find his way." Kiba said silently. Akamaru barked in agreement, in the language of the wolfs. (1)

"It might be hard to get through though. It's the celebration days right now…"

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind…" He said motioning the others forward with him.

--

Assassins surrounded them all getting ready to strike. Mizuki and Naruto were frozen in place. Mizuki because she thought she was going to die and Naruto at the sight of all their Kunai. Everyone in the crowds were gasping at the sight of the Ho, Kaze and Mizukage being held hostage.

"Where are the guards?" Mizuki yelled at the others. Naruto's eyes were wide at the sight of the Kunai near his neck and side. Gaara however was very calm for some reason. A reason Naruto didn't know why. But when the man behind him was knocked out and Naruto was caught by another pair of arms he looked into Sasuke's eyes and smiled his thanks.

"Why you!" Said another man who came charging after him and Sasuke began fighting him and a couple of others. While we go back to Gaara's situation.

"Get your hands off of me… Or you'll regret it…" Gaara said to the man holding him.

"What did you say you wimp?" Said the man, gripping tighter to him.

"Can I just say I warned you?" Gaara said as he ducked his head down as a foot came in contact with the mans face.

Looking up the man saw a boy with a black and green martial arts outfit. (It's not the sexy spandex. They don't have spandex in neither sand nor the animal god kingdom) And four other men. The other four headed towards Mizuki and Naruto while the black and green wearing one stayed in his place.

"I don't know who you are but I, Rock Lee shall be your opponent!" The man was confused but another swift kick to the head knocked him out. Lee looked down and smiled at Gaara who smirked back in return.

"Hrm… Not much of an opponent… Maybe I should've gone easier on him." Lee said towards the Kazekage.

Once they were all knocked out they all headed towards the three of them asking if they were okay. Then telling everyone to go about the festivities there was nothing to see there.

Sasuke was sitting near Naruto hugging him close to him. Looking for any injuries. "Get away from him human!" Yelled Kiba from the side. Naruto's eyes opened but a wall of sand blocked Kiba from going near them.

"Damnit! What was that about!" Kiba yelled at Gaara who was being helped up by Lee.

"Naruto is in no danger… That is his mate after all…" All of them looked surprised except Kakashi.

"That's the guy he mated with!" Kiba exclaimed while Naruto looked downwards at the comment. At this Sasuke let him get up.

"So what if I mated with him… Is it wrong to mate with someone from a different race?" Looking up at them he glared at them… "Every year I see ceremonies where there are different races mating with each other! I see people giving birth to another races child. So what if Sasuke is a human! He's the kindest person I have ever met! You all should be ashamed of yourselves for saying such things about Sasuke!"

All of them looked at Naruto and then down shamelessly. Except Neji and Kakashi who would never lower their guard.

Sasuke stood behind Naruto the whole time leaning against the wall next to him. Eyes full of concern for his kitsune.

"Now that that is over, shall we get on with WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALL HERE!" He said pointing at Lee, Akamaru, Gai and Kiba.

"Your father sent us here. To guard you." Kiba said.

"I see…" Naruto commented back.

Gaara then spoke to the boy beside him, "Speaking of which. Why are you Lee? You know you shouldn't be up and about!"

"Gaara-sama, you know that my legs aren't that bad..." Lee said back stating his point.

"I know that but… you really should be resting. You don't know when you'll have troubles. If you keep up your recklessness then I'll just have to tie you down!" Gaara placed his hand over his eyes rubbing them.

"Gaara-sama, you know that I can't stay still for that long! It goes against everything that I stand for." He said.

"Lee… you know how dangerous it is for you to be up and about. Your legs could give out any minute now." Gaara said.

"Gaara's right you know… I mean after your accident in the sand village you shouldn't be up and about." Kakashi said to him. "But there is nothing we can do now."

Gaara sighed and started walking away. He turned around and looked towards them all. "Come on Lee… I'll get you something to eat." Lee energetically fallowed after him and walked with him towards the town.

Kakashi watched as Naruto dragged Sasuke towards the town as well. Mizuki was now confused at everything.

--

When it was getting later into the night Sasuke was holding Naruto close to him watching the whole ceremony. Gaara stepped out onto the water and they listened to the story of Mizuni.

"As Shukaku wandered around the earth he felt lonely being the only guardian and animal god. So as he wandered he found a deserted lake. Nothing at all lived in the lake. Shukaku looked at his reflection in the water and saw not his but another's face." At this Gaara backed away from where he was standing on the water. And then Mizuki came out of the water and stared Gaara in the eyes.

"Shukaku was surprised at this person. He had never seen someone like this. He heard the voice of his father, the Great Spirit, tell him. 'I noticed how lonely you were so I created this creature. Her name is Mizuni and she is your younger sister.'" At this Gaara looked up at the sky and then back at Mizuki. Everyone laughed at how well the two were doing their dance for that night. They were circling each other and the story continued.

"What Shukaku found amusing was that no matter what he did Mizuni copied his actions. Shukaku was so happy to have found someone else. Even though she was just a reflection right now. Shukaku circled around her and finally gave her life." Gaara then commanded the wind to lift her up and then she was given "life" as according to the story. He stage kissed her and then she finally became lively.

The dance went on for a while both of them circling and acting like water and wind. Mizuki circled water around her while Gaara circled it to make a cyclone. A large one that stretched quite a ways up. It was very amusing to the crowd as it lifted the Mizukage up into the air. At this Mizuki created a water form and broke the cyclone falling down and into the water everyone gasping at it. Once she hit the water the droplets formed a sign saying, "Day of water, Mizuni"

Everyone applauded as Mizuki came out from the water and bowed along with Gaara, then bowing to each other in appreciation.

"Naruto stared at them then went down towards the lake where they both were. While Sasuke was pulled off to the side by Kakashi.

"Your name is Uchiha Sasuke, is it not?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes… it is. And you are one of Naruto's guards aren't you?" Kakashi nodded.

"You see Sasuke, I'm not here to guard Naruto." Sasuke lifted one of his eybrows in question.

"Kyuubi-sama sent me here to teach you." Sasuke was even more confused. "Kyuubi-sama is very concerned for his son. So he wants me to teach you my technique. You see Lee here is going to work you in your Taijutsu. And I am going to teach you Chidori. All forms of it." (2)

"Chidori? A thousand birds?" Kakashi nodded yet again. "It is a technique that I created myself. Naruto already knows a very powerful technique but that won't be enough to help him against Orochimaru." Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was talking with Gaara at the moment.

"If you teach me this technique then… Will I be able to protect Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. If you let me teach you this Naruto will be safer." Sasuke looked at Naruto then back to Kakashi. Looking at how happy Naruto was he wanted to keep that smile on his face.

"Alright… But can I say bye to Naruto first?" Kakashi nodded and told him to meet him in the center of town by 2 am."

Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Sasuke coming towards him. "Sasuke! Did you know that Mizuki is realated to me?" Sasuke shook his head and looked towards the Mizukage.

"Mizuni was my great great grandmother. I guess that's where I get my eyes from." She said looking at him. "I never knew that Kyuubi's son was the Hokage."

"I'm not… The real Hokage is the master of ceremonies." Naruto said to her.

"Oh really… I never would've known." Mizuki said to them.

Sasuke stared at Naruto and started to walk away. "Sasuke?" No answer. "Sasuke!" Still no answer. Naruto ran after him and caught up.

"What's with you? You didn't answer me when I called you." Sasuke looked at Naruto then ahead.

"I don't know how to say this to you…" Naruto's eyes went wide and then wentto the ground. "Oh… I see… I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore…"

"What? That wasn't what I was going to say!"

"I know… I just wanted to get it out of you. So what is really going on?"

"Kakashi is taking me away for a while to train." Naruto smiled and continued walking.

"Well… As long as Kakashi is the one training you. I'm fine with it. But… I'll miss you." Sasuke grabbed him and turned him to face him.

"I'll only be gone for a while. I'll be back soon… Besides I don't have to meet him until 2. So lets get home." Sasuke said then kissed him passionately.

Arriving home Sasuke and Naruto ran up to the bedroom. You can only guess what they did up there.

--

Kakashi waited for Sasuke to come and meet him. Seeing the lone form of Sasuke walking down the street. Kakashi looked at him.

"Are you ready."

Sasuke stood there, and waited a second before nodding. "Yes I am.."

(1)- Technically in this story this is how it goes.

Foxes don't receive their human like bodies until they are 4 months old.

Wolves and dogs don't receive them until they are about a year and a half years old.

Snakes receive their bodies when they are about 3 weeks old.

Birds don't' receive them until they are over 3 years old. Considering they live that long.

So technically Akamaru is about 1 years old right now.

(2) If you've read up to chapter 306 and on. SPOILER! You'll see another form of Chidori. But yeah.

Oh yeah and Lee's species is a different breed of wolf. So that's why Gai says he and Kakashi are rivals.


	10. Ceremony of Light

Well I hope you all liked the last chapter. This one should be pretty exciting. It explains why Lee serves Gaara and more. Light Incest near the end but ya know what. I don't care on with the show! Story… whatever…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings: **Contains OC, OOC and Yaoi. Will also contain cheesy lines and has not been beta-read.

**Chapter 10**

The Ceremony of Light"

Or Love found and lost!

Naruto woke up to the sun filtering through little gaps in the curtains. Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the little beams that left their trail on the now empty bed. Naruto sighed and went downstairs to get something to eat before the parade began.

Naruto looked at the cupboards and saw they were chalk full. Naruto was happy when he saw a cup of ramen. But there were only about 6 more left. "Hm… if I eat one for every day then there should be enough to last. I just won't eat breakfast on the day of Sound." With that Naruto cooked his instant ramen.

Sitting down at the table he opened up the top and let the steam go in front of his eyes. Naruto stared at the wall that held pictures Itachi and Sasuke at their younger ages. Naruto ate all of the ramen and went to the family sanctuary. Naruto noticed a lot of pictures of his family were old as if they were hand me downs. From generations back. But they all were still of the same family members either that or all the Uchiha's need to stop going to the same barber each generation.

He looked at himself in the mirror, seeing his blonde hair all wrangled from sleep. Naruto was sad that Sasuke wouldn't be there for the ceremony today. Naruto placed the robes on himself and looked at the mirror again. Seeing himself and then trying to imaging his father in the robes. Naruto felt home sick when he thought of his father. Seeing his father in the reflection Naruto sighed and turned away to the door. _I miss you…_

--

When Naruto went into the city he was surprised to see that they were still setting up for the ceremony. He was highly confused.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled towards the pink haired girl who was walking down the street.

"Ah! Naruto there you are!" She said as she looked at him all ready for the parade. "Have you seen Sasuke? I've been looking everywhere for him." Sakura asked him.

"Sasuke is going to be gone for a while. He won't be back for a while." Naruto said sadly.

"Oh? That's strange for a Ninja like him to be disappearing during the ceremony days. Oh by the way, you need to get to the tower. The parade will be starting soon!" Naruto looked towards the tower. Sighing inwardly he fallowed an eager Sakura to his designated place.

--

"So, who are your guards going to be today?" One of the men asked the three kages. Naruto was in a distant land in his head. Gaara was in his own world. And Mizuki was just spacing off.

Hearing the guard clear his throat all three of them looked at him. Naruto smiled, "My guards are all outside right now."

Gaara returned to his sitting position and grunted, "Mine will be arriving shortly."

Mizuki smiled at the guard too, "My guards are all waiting for me by the tower entrance." The guard bowed to them and with a poof he was gone.

--

Kakashi watched as Sasuke watched Lee with his Sharingan eyes. It had been along time since he had seen ones like Sasuke's. With the three prongs, and catching every move that Lee was making.

_Yes that's right, the last Uchiha that I met was over 30 years ago…That's when…_ Snapping out of his dangerous and locked away thoughts. Kakashi placed a hand over his eye that was covered by his hitai-yate.

"Alright Lee, I think you should be getting back to Konoha. Gaara-sama would be very worried." Kakashi said and looked at the nin standing there.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei. Good luck with your training Uchiha-san, you'll need it." And with that Lee was off.

"Tell me again why I had to learn Taijutsu all over again?" Sasuke asked the man turning off his Sharingan.

"To master this technique, you need to be able to move a quickly as possible to gather enough energy to add on power to the chakra you build in you hand. And Taijustsu is the best way to do that. If you learn to be fast and agile like Lee, then you will master this technique in no time." Sasuke nodded, the sooner he learned this technique the faster he'd be able to see Naruto.

"Alright then, if that is all your questions. Then I need to test your endurance. The chakra you build up in your hand will only grow more if you can keep it going. This technique is more then just placing chakra in your hand. Now let's go." And with that Kakashi starting running with Sasuke fallowing after him.

--

The parade of light seemed dull to Naruto. He was bored knowing that Sasuke wasn't going to be around. _What am I thinking… These are celebration days! I should be happy… yet how can I when…_

Snapping himself out of his thoughts as the end was nearing. He straightened himself out. This was no time for his thoughts to get in his way. Greeting the Raikage along with Gaara and Mizuki he was surprised to see beautiful purple eyes sneaking out from the platinum blonde hair. Bowing down before the others the Raikage raised her head and took a step forward. Taking her hand Naruto kissed it in gratitude. "Thank you for having me here today, Hokage-sama…" Naruto smiled and replied. "It is an honor to have you here Raikage-sama."

Gaara nodded his head and Mizuki smiled at her. "Tell me, where is the ceremony grounds for this day." Naruto pointed over towards the western horizon where the sun was to set that day. Well just like every day actually. She smiled and bowed again, "Thank you very much Hokage-sama. I look forward to seeing your dance on the ninth day." Nodding his head Naruto dismissed the people to do as they pleased. Naruto turned behind him and saw Mizuki going with her guards. Noticing that Gaara's guards weren't with him Naruto began to worry.

"Nii-san? Where are your guards?" Gaara looked up from his trance and stared at Naruto. "He should be here any moment now. 3..2..1…" And true to his word stood Lee. Appearing in a flash Lee approached Gaara bowing to him.

"Lee if I've told you once, I've told you a million times, you don't need to bow to me." Gaara said taking the others hands into his own. (Way ooc… well so is every one else in this so just go along with it. ;)

"Gaara-san… Even though we are mates, it still doesn't mean that I don't need to bow to you." Lee said to him.

"I don't give a damn Lee…" Lee smiled and kissed his lover on the cheek.

Naruto smiled at his brother and his mate… wait… his mate? When did that happen? Apparently Naruto's thoughts came out of his mouth because both of them looked at each other.

"Naruto-kun… you don't' remember last year when Gaara-san and I went through the mating ceremony?" Naruto shook his head in answer. "I think that was the day I was sick in bed. So couldn't go to the ceremony. And even then I never see you two together, so it just surprises me. But how did you two end up together?"

Gaara looked at his "baby brother" and said to him, "I won a bet…" Naruto was now confused.

"It wasn't a bet! It was a battle of youth! And my flame just so happened to be a little dull that day, but don't worry Gaara-san, it is as bright as ever!" Naruto sighed at Lee's words but Gaara chuckled.

"Admit it Lee, you lost the bet." Naruto now wanted to know the story.

"Tell me of this bet of yours. I want to know when it happened." Lee smiled and Gaara smirked. "Okay, we'll tell you."

--

A young Gaara of at least 8 was outside walking when he heard something from the training grounds. He saw his baby brother practicing with Kakashi-sensei. His brother was good he had to admit but not as great as either Kakashi or their Chichiue. Hearing footsteps behind him Gaara turned around to see his Chichiue walking by. Speak of the devil. Gaara smiled at the man and Kyuubi stopped. "Hello Gaara, how are you? I don't see you around here very often."

Gaara looked Kyuubi in the eyes but turned to face his little brother again. "I just saw Naruto practicing." Smiling Kyuubi faced Naruto himself. "He has gotten better hasn't he?" Gaara nodded in agreement. That was when it happened.

In a puff of smoke a personage appeared before Kakashi and Naruto. He was wearing a green martial arts outfit with a headband much like Kakashi's. But what was weird were his eyebrows and hair. Gaara was amazed at the sight of the man. He truly freaked Gaara out.

"Eternal rival I have come to challenge you once again!" Kakashi sighed at Gai's remark. "Gai, I have a student to teach can't we do this some other time?" Kakashi asked lazily at the other.

"Never! Today my flame of youth burns brighter than it did last time we faced off against eachother! So you may not skip out on this!" Kakashi sighed at him.

"Really Gai, I have orders from his majesty that I am to train his son today." Kakashi said.

"Oh no Kakashi," said Kyuubi walking from behind them with a smirk on his face. "I want to see the interesting challenge that Gai has in store for you." Kakashi growled under his breath, "Damnit Arashi, ruining my escape plan."

Kyuubi grinned widely, "Don't worry Kakashi I'll train with my son while you and Gai have your little competition."

"No need to worry Arashi-san! Kakashi and I will be done in no time. Considering he can keep up with me and my awesome speed!" He said flashing the nice Gai pose. With those sparkling white teeth.

Kyuubi smirked, "Now, now boys. You know I'm not called Arashi here." They both smiled sheepishly. Kyuubi smirked. "Now go on and have fun. By the way Gai, before you go where is your son?"

"Ah, Lee? Last I saw him he was training in the forest. Building up character and strength!" Gai said to him.

"Thank you, could you have him come here? I'd like him to have a sparring match with Naruto." Gai smirked. "As you wish your majesty! LEE!"

Hearing the echo of his voice they all watched as in a flash of leaves there stood a boy in break neck speed standing in front of all of them. He looked exactly like his father in so many ways. But there was one thing about him that caught Gaara's attention. The determination on his face and the sparkle in his eyes. At that moment Gaara knew for some odd reason that was the person he would have as his mate.

"BUSHY BROWS!"

"UZUMAKI!"

Both Gai and Kyuubi had to hold their sons apart to stop them from going into fierce combat. Apparently they must've met before and they had a score to settle. Gaara watched them as Naruto growled at him as his father told him to cool it. Lee calmed down when Gai told him to automatically. That was another thing that Gaara found interesting, was his loyalty to others.

Naruto calmed down after a bit still starting at "Bushy Brows" as Naruto liked to call him. But Gaara heard his name being spoken of by Gai as "Lee." Gaara said the name quietly to himself. And then he turned and started walking away. Naruto turned and saw Gaara walking. "Oi! Nii-san! Hi Gaara-nii!" Gaara turned his head and nodded at his brother. And continued walking.

The next couple of days Gaara found himself trying to find this Lee person. And every time he did he would hide himself from him. Gaara was a shy person that was for sure.

Lee was a determined child who would do 500 push ups to 1000 kicking excersises. He knew that Lee would make an excellent person on the royal guard like his father Gai-sesei or Kakashi but he had never seen such determination. With that Gaara left Lee there.

--

Months and even years had passed since the day Gaara first saw Lee. He knew that it was now or never to get the boy to fall in love with him. Gaara was now in his 12th year, still watching the boy practice. He had become so good that Naruto couldn't fallow how fast the boy was. Even with the weights on his legs he was still faster then Gaara's eyes could keep up with. So it was now that Gaara decided to pursue the other.

"Lee…" He said out loud so the other would hear. Lee looked over at him and bowed in respect. "Gaara-sama? What are you doing here?"

Gaara went up to him and calmly told him. "Lee I would like to wager a bet against you…" Lee looked at him confusedly; _It's just like with Father and Kakashi-sensei._

Lee smirked and nodded, "Alright I accept your challenge. What is the wager?"

"If I win then you are to be my mate and if you win... You have the rights to choose whomever you want as your mate. I already ran this through with Kyuubi-sama, so it will be okay for you to choose if you are to win. That or you can have anything you want."

Lee thought about this carefully, if he lost then he would be stuck as Gaara's mate for all eternity. But if he won then his dreams of becoming a member of the Royal Guard were to come true. Really Lee had no intention of mating with anyone, he wanted to be a Warrior all his life and now was his chance. If Kyuubi-sama would allow this then it was a deal.

"Deal, name your game!"

--

Lee couldn't believe he lost to Gaara… Now he was stuck to be Gaara's mate when the other turned 16. Lee sighed, Gaara was turning 16 in the next year and Lee had learned to get along with him. But was it enough for him to be with Gaara for all eternity? The Eternal Mating Ceremony was to be held on the day of the new year. Gaara had been trying to deepen their bonds but Lee couldn't come to truly love the other.

But one day in the sand village where Gaara was the Kazekage away from the Mountainous place that could be easily seen from where the Village was. A group of terrorists came in and kidnapped Lee.

"Tell us where the Kazekage keeps the hidden scrolls of his people. And also how to get into the animal god kingdom!" Lee stuggled from them and managed to get some of them away from him. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Then Gaara appeared in a flash of sand the men started to run. But not before Gaara had his way with them for trying to subdue his soon to be mate. Gaara killed all but one, the last one was the one holding his love by the throat.

"Do anything Kazekage and I kill the boy." Gaara froze, he could kill the man there but what if he killed his mate as well? What was he to do? Gaara looked at his mate, the man was holding him and said to Gaara. "Now tell me where the scrolls are!"

Sand was working it's way around the man quickly but what Gaara didn't know was that it was making its way around his mate too. Since Lee's left arm was behind his back and the sand wrapped around Lee's left leg Gaara didn't know until it was too late.

"Sand coffin!" He crushed his hand but when he heard the scream of Lee Gaara looked at him seeing blood coming out of his arm and leg. Gaara couldn't believe his eyes. He just hurt the boy he promised himself he would protect from all harm. "Lee!"

Gaara sat beside the boy watching as he tried to get up. Gaara needed to get help but the sand village was too far. That left only the mountain which was a five minute walk from where they were. Gaara picked up the boy and sprinted towards the mountain.

--

When Neji saw the sight before him his cousins both looked at Lee's arm and leg in horror. "This is going to take forever to fix up!" Deidara exclaimed. Neji quietly whispered to him, "Deidara be quiet… Hinata go get these herbs and bring them to me…" Hinata whispered a quiet "Hai…" and sprinted off to the garden. Gaara watched as his mate was operated on by the teenagers. Kyuubi sat with him in the waiting room trying to comfort him.

"Don't worry Gaara, Lee will be fine…" He said with a reasurring voice.

"How do you know… It was my fault I hurt him. I was being so careless that I got him involved in my attack." Gaara was looking at the ground with guilt in his eyes. When he felt arms go around him he looked at Kyuubi who was hugging him.

"Gaara… Sometimes you hurt the ones you love. Your father hurt me, I hurt your father, I hurt Naruto's mother sometimes even. But if they truly love you back… they will have the heart to forgive what was a mistake. Your father's blood runs strong in you Gaara… Your father was a great man, the oldest of the nine great beings and of course, my favorite sibling. You are a kind man like your father Gaara and I know that Lee will forgive you." With that Kyuubi picked himself up and started walking away. "Poor Naruto has the fever again. I should go check on him…"

Gaara looked at his hands… "The question is does he really love me?"

--

A few weeks later Lee regained consciousness and he saw Gaara sleeping near him with his head on the mattress. Looking at Gaara he tried to lift his left arm to brush the others hair back from his eyes. But finding he couldn't move it Lee looked at his arm. It was being held down by restraints and Gaara was holding his hand. Lee tried to sit up but found he couldn't. Another thing was he couldn't feel the others warm hand. It was probably because his arm was asleep.

"Ah good you're up…" Said a voice from behind him, noticing the man as Naruto's friend Deidara he tried to face him.

"Hello Deidara- san. I guess I am… Why is my arm and leg restrained?" He asked the other as Deidara tried to undo the bandage that was on the left arm.

"Un. You like to toss onto your left side when you sleep. So Neji and I had to restrain your waist and the arm and leg that were critically damaged." Lee looked at them and sighed.

"Will I be able to use them again?" Deidara nodded his head. "You should be able to walk by tomorrow. It's a good thing you're not a human, it would've been impossible to stitch you back together after what Gaara did."

Lee remembered all to well what happened. But the way Gaara carried him back and the way he was now, Lee couldn't help but be happy that the other cared so deeply for him. The determination to keep him alive, the loyalty he had to him more then himself and still stay with Lee after all these years. And having to deal with his father Gai. Really Gaara was the only person besides Gai himself who really cared for him. And with that Lee knew that Gaara was to be his eternal mate.

Kyuubi came in a while later and sat down next to Lee. Grinning at Deidara he smirked, "Hello chicky!" Deidara stuck his tongue out and left the room to check on Naruto who was sick at the moment. Seeing his adopted son sleeping he decided to whisper. "Lee I'm glad to see you're awake."

"So am I… and Gaara…?"

"Hasn't left your side since you came into here almost 4 weeks ago." Lee's eyes widened in shock. "4 weeks, that means the ceremony is…"

"In a week… yes, you don't need to go through with this." Kyuubi said.

"But I want to, I promised Gaara-san… and I want to do this. Because I love him." Kyuubi smiled and patted Lee's hand.

"You don't know how happy it makes me when I hear you say that. Gaara never knew true love until he met you Lee. Of course he has family love but true love was with you Lee. You're going to make a fine mother and wife to my beloved son. And also, there's an opening in the Royal Guard if you're interested." Lee's eyes widened.

"But wouldn't that mean that I couldn't give birth?" Lee asked. Seeing as Lee was a submissive male he would have to give up his womb to be in the royal army.

"No, no… You're a special case. So I will have you in the Royal Guard, I won't accept no for an answer. And besides…" Kyuubi paused. "I really want Grandchildren. I mean I can't possibly count on Naruto the whole time! I mean look at the boy!" He said excitedly grinning like the fox he was.

"Kyuubi-sama may I say one thing. Please don't take it as offence."

"Shoot kid…"

"You're a pervert…" Lee said with such serious eyes.

Kyuubi bursted out laughing, "I blame Kakashi!" He sang and ran out of the room laughing Naruto asking what the hell was up with him. Lee heard everyone complaining about how Naruto needed to be in bed at the moment and then he heard nothing.

Lee waited for Gaara's eyes to open, it took a while for the other to wake up but Lee took the time to watch Gaara. From his ears to his hair to his face. Since that was all that Lee could see at the moment.

Gaara's eyes opened and looked at Lee, seeing the other's eyes opened he kissed the hand he was holding. "I thought I lost you…" If he were Naruto he would've glomped him but he was more well mannered then his little brother so he didn't fallow after his brother's actions.

Lee smiled and looked at Gaara, " My flame of youth can never die down Gaara-san! And besides," He looked at the other seriously, "I want to go through with it…" Gaara quirked an eyebrow at the statement.

"What do you want to go through with?"

"The ceremony, with you Gaara-san." Gaara smirked and held the other's hand tight. "Thank you Lee."

--Flashbaku over

Naruto looked at them and smiled, "So that was how you and bushy brows got together. Nice story…" Gaara held Lee around the waist and told Naruto they had to go. Naruto nodded and watched as the two lovers walked away. _I wonder how Sasuke and I look when we're walking like that…_ Naruto walked down the street not wanting to attend the ceremony of Light that evening. Just wanting rest before the Sound ceremony which was a day from now.

-- Animal god Kingdom

Kyuubi heard that Orochimaru was off to Konoha the next day. Kyuubi bid the sound inhabitants goodbye and laid down in his bed staring at the celing. He felt Naruto was sad hearing about how in love Lee and Gaara were. Closing his eyes Kyuubi began to dream about how Naruto god engaged to Orochimaru. That in Kyuubi's perspective was the worst day of Naruto's life.

--Flashbaku again!

Naruto stood up and ran towards his brother and father. He loved playing with his special people. And here he was doing that exactly. Kyuubi smiled and watched his son get carried by Gaara's sand who at the time was 4 making Naruto 3. Naruto smiled and giggled as Gaara's sand started tickling him. Kyuubi sat down and watched them for a while before going to sleep. Feeling the two approaching him he feigned sleep and let the two attack him. Laughing deeply with his two sons he looked over and Kakashi who was standing just outside of the sanctuary. Kyuubi stood up and let the children wander back to play going up to Kakashi he asked him what was wrong.

"Your brother Otoku is here…" Kyuubi glared at the other and laughed sarcastically, "Very funny Kakashi, why would Otoku be here? I banished him long ago." Kakashi sighed, "I wish it were like that your majesty but he really is here."

Kyuubi stepped out of the sanctuary with Kakashi and went to the greeting hall and sure enough there was his brother, Otoku. The vile bastard was standing in the greeting hall with his long jet black hair and piercing yellow eyes that had slits much like his own only more evil and cunning then his. Kyuubi glared at the other with his red orbs and said almost mentally to the other, _Get out of my sight!_

Otoku smirked at his brother, "Kyuubi, how long has it been since we met last?" Kyuubi growled at the other and almost turned away. All of the royal guard was standing there waiting for a move from the other.

"What do you want bastard!" Kyuubi yelled demanding an answer from the other. The other grinned showing his venomous fangs to the guard. Sasori who was in the Guard at the time hissed quietly at his old master. Remembering all the things he did to Kyuubi. Otoku stepped forward towards Kyuubi while the king took 2 steps back trying to avoid the man. The Guard raised their weapons but Kyuubi raised his hand keeping them from attacking. Otoku was so close to him that he could smell the venom that was so deathly poinsonous it made Kyuubi almost frightened to be around him.

"Why Kyuubi, I only wanted to see my precious little brother. I missed you so much." He said with a his at the end of the statement. He looked so reasonably nice at the moment it made Kyuubi sick. His brother was grabbing his arms and holding them while his snakelike tongue was licking Kyuubi's face. Even through all this Kyuubi didn't move, he flinched a little at the tongue being at his cheek. As long as he didn't go anywhere near his lips the other would be safe from Kakashi. For if that tongue touched his lips Kyuubi would surely die. A kunai was thrown at Otoku barely missing him.

Otoku looked at the person who dared throw a kunai at him and saw the ninja Kakashi. Otoku remembered him well. He was the boy who stole his little brothers heart. The heart he wanted to be his. (Incestous much? I guess that's where Orochimaru gets it…)

"Who are all of these guys?" Said a little voice behind Kyuubi and that was when Otoku saw him. The little blonde boy with bright shining blue eyes and corn yellow hair like Kyuubi's. "Is this your son Kyuubi?" He said quietly.

"Naruto, go away from here." Naruto came out into the greeting hall and showed a cut he got on his hand. "It hurts Chichiue. Make it better pwease." Kyuubi slapped himself at the thought of his brother knowing about his son. He probably was thinking about ways to have Naruto as his own. Kyuubi growled and picked Naruto up. "As I said getout of here! I banished you long ago and you have no right to be here now!" Otoku smirked. "You banished me but may I introduce _my_ son? When you wrote the bill saying that I was banished you forgot one detail. You forgot to mention my family." A man around 20 walked in and bowed to Kyuubi. The young mans eyes went wide with lust when he saw Naruto.

Kyuubi slapped himself. He knew this was going to happen long before it happened today and yet he did nothing about it. Sighing he placed Naruto down, "What is it you want, _nii-san_." He said with a growl.

"Oh it's not what I want, it's what my son wants."

"And what I want is your son Kyuubi-sama." Kyuubi's eyes went wide. Naruto? He wanted Naruto? A precious little boy of the age of 3? Why?

Kyuubi's eyes were still in shock, "Why do you want Naruto?" Naruto was looking at his father sucking his thumb in confusion. The young man smirked at him and walked up. "That is my own reason…" Kyuubi gave Naruto to Kakashi. "get him out of here. I don't want him to see this." Kyuubi glared at both of them. Kakashi bowed and took Naruto out "I've told you once before, get out of my kingdom! I don't want any of your family members here!" Otoku smirked at his brother.

"Oh Kyuubi, You need to realize that our army is outside. And that if you don't' give my son Orochimaru what he wants then we will attack your kingdom. Killing all that stand in our way." Kyuubi thought about all the pros and cons. Finally sighing he gave in.

"My people are important to me, but so is my son."

"Think about it little brother. One little boy for your people being spared. Or if you don't hundreds of lives will be taken because of your selfish reasons again." Kyuubi glared but soon gave in. It was a lose, lose situation for him.

--Flashbaku over!

Kyuubi looked at his hands as the memories flooded over him. Wanting to forget them all he laid down and decided to get sleep. Not before hearing the door open. Looking over he saw Deidara enter the room.

"Good evening Kyuubi-sama." Deidara said waiting for a "Hello Chicky", from him.

"Deidara? Do you think my decision was selfish?" Deidara confusedly asked him what. Sitting down on the others bed while waiting for the answer.

"Asking so much from a 3 year old boy. Do you think it was selfish for me to let Orochimaru be Naruto's mate?" Deidara looked away and thought.

"That's for you to decide. In my opinion you were just doing it to protect us all. But I do feel for Naruto-kun. Don't hold it on yourself your majesty. Anyone would've done the same thing." Deidara stood up and walked towards the door.

Kyuubi looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes. Seeing what was in store for the future.

TBC

Okay here's the thing…

My favorite couples are SasuNaru, ItaSasu, and GaaLee. So that's why I put in a special Gaara and Lee chapter.

Really in the anime… Lee is like 2 or less months older than Gaara. But who cares about those details right now. I don't… really… care…

Um… why I didn't put in the challenge was because I couldn't think of a good one! ; sorry!

Yup, Kyuubi can see into the future.

Okay so um.. Sorry it was so boring. Homework is piling and I hate it all. So I have like no time to write. That and I'm already working on the sequel chapters to this story. So yeah. And another story as well. Sorry. Please review!


	11. Ceremony of Earth

Thanks for the so many reviews! I'm hitting over 18000 views on this right now! It makes me so happy! Thank you all again!

BTW- I'm in the process of making 2 other SasuNaru fanfictions. That and RPing and homework up to my neck. So yeah thanks again for your patience. But onto this matter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… or Sasuke… I wish I did cause then I'd have them mouth muffled

**Chapter 11**

Ceremony of Earth

Or the Sasuke Remembrance Chapter

"Nii-san!" A little boy yelled over towards the other who was coming into the gates of the family territory. Bending down the older one caught his younger brother in a tight embrace.

"I missed you Nii-san!" The little boy said to his elder brother burying his head in his brother's chest holding the fabric of his ANBU uniform in his small delicate hands. The other took his brothers hands and smiled at the other boy. "How was school today Sasuke?"

--

Sasuke woke up during the night again, hearing his brother's voice was creepy. It sounded like he was really there. Maybe it was just a figment of his imagination. His brother couldn't really be with him could he? No his brother passed away years ago… Maybe the voice of the elder could still be heard if listened to hard enough. Looking around Sasuke only saw trees, hearing the sound of the calling wind. The voice of the night was dark and mysterious, just like Itachi's voice. He kept the voice dear to him and nothing took it away from him thus far.

Sasuke stood up feeling a wave of dizziness from the cold he knew was coming on. Shaking his head from the feeling Sasuke walked a little ways away. From the camp that he and Kakashi set up Sasuke noticed a place that he hadn't been to for years. Touching the cold dead bark of the beaten up tree he remembered all that his brother had taught him here.

"Nii-san how did you do that?" Sasuke shook his head as he saw the two figures in front of him. Noticing them to be part of his imagination he walked around a little bit more. He knew he should be resting for the rigorous training that was coming for him the next day but as he heard the dark voice beckoning to him he had to fallow. It called to him by name repeatedly and it was as if Sasuke was the only one who could hear it. "Sasuke… Sasuke…"

He knew that the voice was leading him somewhere. And he just had to figure out where. His curiosity was strong and he knew the voice somewhere.

"Sasuke… where'd you go?" He heard it call to him. It was new to Sasuke to hear the voice ask. The voice was getting louder and Sasuke had to know what was there. When he got to the place the voice beckoned him. He saw a crystal lake, frozen over by ice. Sasuke saw someone at the edge of the lake looking like they were going to cross. Sasuke went down to the edge and that was when he heard the voice from the person he was going to.

"There you are Sasuke… I've been waiting for you to come…" Noticing the voice Sasuke took a step closer. Seeing a man with silver hair and one eye being covered by the headband, Sasuke noticed it to be Kakashi.

"The night is beautiful is it not?" Sasuke looked across the barren frost covered land. For the length he could see was all snow that was illuminating a brightness that ones eyes could describe as an eerie glow. The frost covered lake could only become such a sight because of the moon that was hovering above. It was to be a full moon in a few days on the ceremony of Fire. He knew it wasn't going to be this snow covered in Konoha on that day for everything would heat up with the fire ceremony.

"It is…" Sasuke replied back. He watched as clouds hovered over the moon causing everything to go dark. "Why did you call me here?" He asked the question that had been on his mind for a while.

"Your mind is clouded by thoughts of wants and desires… Your brother should've taught you better that way." Sasuke looked over at Kakashi with glaring obsidian eyes. "How do you know my brother…?" Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"You need not know how I know him… He would come and visit Naruto every once in a while between his ANBU missions. He would tell all of us of his little brother about how he needed to get home to see him. Kyuubi-sama told us that he was to be trusted, so we allowed him into the city to talk with our King. No one but Kyuubi knows what he told your brother that day but the memory is clear to all of us…You might want to listen through training today. This will be a long story…." And training began along with Kakashi's story.

--Flashbaku!

Itachi walked slowly on the path between the different nations. The path known as the animal god path. It was said that all of the gods met on the mountain and were claimed to live there. Itachi crept into the trees as travelers from the rock country came by on the path. Itachi stayed in the tree listening carefully to them talk.

"I told you there was no such thing as an animal god!" One of them said to another.

"Then how do you explain the ones they sell on the black market! We'll get an animal god of our own and use it as a sex toy. I hear they love to be fucked no matter how many times you do it to them…" The other said to his companion.

"Really! Then what are we waiting for? Let's get one for ourselves…" Itachi shook his head; he knew he should have his mask on about now to cover his face so he reached for it. Grabbing it out of his shirt where he kept it close to his heart he placed the mask on his face. Jumping down once the coast was clear he continued on his way.

--

An hour later as Itachi was reaching the end of the mountain path, he was going to reach his descent. Itachi carefully placed one foot in front of the other and tried not to loose his footing on the edge of the mountain. Placing his right foot next he was close to his goal of reaching the path again. Once on the trail he kept walking and noticed some more travelers. Hiding in the trees again Itachi watched as they went by.

"Did you hear? The king's son is probably out today. If we get him then we'll be rich!"

"Yeah, he'll put up a fight but he's still just a kit at the moment." All of the group laughed and went into the forest. Itachi knew this to be a bad omen for them. It was forbidden to go into the Animal God forest. He was even now breaking the rule but it was for the safety of his Village and his Identity.

Itachi came down from the tree and began to walk, after a while of walking Itachi heard a scream come from the forest. A loud enough scream that anyone could've heard it. Itachi instinctively moved towards the sound. Hearing it come within the forest Itachi went inside forgetting everything he was taught in his training. His job right now was to help whoever was in need at the moment.

Itachi beheld a little child of about 5 at the time struggling from the hold of the men. Itachi stepped on a twig mentally hitting himself for making his cover blown. All eyes were upon him as he was frozen in place with his cold poise and his mask covering his eyes.

"What do you want wimp?" There were two things you never did to an Uchiha. Challenge them and step on their pride. And that man did both… Itachi threw a shuriken at the man skillfully and no body saw it until the man fell over dead. Watching as their companion fell to the ground they looked over towards the ANBU member who was taking out his weapons. One had his arms on the little child and Itachi knew more then anyone that they were trying to rape the poor boy or take him prisoner. Itachi appeared in front of the man and stabbed him in the chest ripping his kunai out of the flesh keeping blood from spilling on the little child.

The other men were long gone before Itachi had time to deal with them. His only priority was to figure out where this child was from.

"It's okay. You'll be fine now… They can no longer harm you…" The little boy looked up at him and that was when Itachi saw them.

Cute little orange ears popping out of yellow hair. Bright blue orbs that shined brighter because of the tears in them. Nine small but fluffy tails growing from the boys tail bone. Itachi saw the little underdeveloped teeth that were only good enough to chew rats or small animals. Little paw like hands were bundled up near his chin and feet scarred from running around barefoot… But the looks of his clothes that were now quite undone the child was most likely royalty because of the sashes he wore and the highly expensive material that made up his autumn colors.

"You wont hurt me like you did them will you!" The little boy cried at him, when Itachi shook his head the boy jumped into his arms and began to bawl. Itachi cradled the boy close to him like he would his brother when Sasuke was a young child of this age. "Don't leave me alone…" The little boy cried as he nuzzled himself into Itachi's embrace.

Soldiers surrounded Itachi at that moment and Itachi pulled out his kunai blades again grabbing the child tighter to himself as if he were protecting his younger brother from danger. Looking at his enemies he realized they had ears and tails like the little child. But how was Itachi to know that they were enemies or not. Itachi watched as one took a step closer. The child looked at them and brightened.

"Kakashi-sensei!" So apparently the child knew who they were. Itachi let the child loose but the child still clung to him. Itachi stood up with the child in his arms still. Walking towards the man known to be Kakashi he placed the child down. The child looked at him and clung to his leg begging him not to go. Itachi looked at the man and bowed his head in apology.

"I'm sorry; does he belong to your group?" The man nodded and bent down. "Naruto-sama… you need to come home before your father gets scared." Itachi now knew the child's name. Naruto… such a beautiful name for a sweet innocent child.

Naruto stuck out his tongue, "I don't want to go back until daddy get's here!" In a gush of wind a man appeared beside "Kakashi" and ran to Naruto. "Speak of the devil" Kakashi muttered.

"Naruto!" Grabbing the child from Itachi he cradled him in his arms like a new born child softly rubbing his cheek against the young boy's hair. Looking at Itachi the man was confused. "Who are you?"

Naruto looked at him and smiled brightly, "He is nice man! He saved Naru-chan's life!" The man looked the other straight in the eyes. Itachi knew now this man had to be Naruto's father. By the looks of it Itachi was being praised at by the other.

"Please ANBU-san… there is no need for your mask here. The only people that are allowed to go to Konoha or anywhere at that are Kakashi here, Gai over there and myself. I am Uzumaki Arashi…"

"No yous not silly! That's not your name!" Naruto giggled at his father. Itachi recognized the name as the 4th hokage. Bowing instantly to the other Itachi lowered his head. "Forgive me Hokage-sama. I did not know this was your son…" Arashi smiled and told him to lift his head.

"Not many know of him… Only poachers who have direct links with my kindred. And I'm not known as Hokage around here ANBU-san… I am only known as Kyuubi around these parts." Itachi raised his head and beheld Kyuubi. He was like Naruto in all ways except his eyes which were a reddish-orange. Two dark slits piercing through the middle of the calm narrowed eyes.

"Please ANBU-san… remove your mask from here. I must know who the man responsible for saving my son was." Itachi obeyed the Hokage and took off his mask. Immediately he heard an intake of breath as Kyuubi looked at him. Dark red eyes with 3 tomoe were activated. But quickly went back to dark obsidian.

"Fugaku… san?" Itachi's eyes went into a state of confusion. "That is my father's name, Uchiha Fugaku… Mine is Uchiha Itachi." Kyuubi was smiling at him…

"I've known about you for a while Itachi… Please come to the castle…" Itachi knew he had no time to talk go with them. He had to get back to Konoha… to his little brother… To Sasuke…

"I'm sorry Kyuubi-sama. But I really have no time to do this… I need to get to Konoha as soon as possible." Kyuubi placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder. Digging deep into the thoughts of the other he found what the other was talking about. Quickly pulling away Itachi backed off. "I'm sorry… I really need to go."

"You're brother will be fine…" Kyuubi stated. Itachi froze in place and look at the other. "You don't understand my reasoning…" Itachi stated. Naruto squirmed in his fathers grasp, jumping off of it he quickly ran over to Itachi.

"Itachi is your name?" Naruto asked him. Itachi looked into those eyes. Crystal blue eyes that spoke his emotions, and right now he was sad Itachi was leaving. When Itachi looked into them he saw Sasuke and the sight made him snap out of it.

"Yes little one that is my name…" Naruto's eyes beamed at the sound of hearing Itachi's name that he jumped at the other.

"Then Naru call you 'tachi-nii!" Itachi closed his eyes and looked over at Kyuubi again.

"I really must be going Kyuubi-sama. My brother will be deathly worried if I'm not home by tomorrow morning."

"Then by all means you should get going. But please be sure to stop by any time you wish. My castle's walls are always open to you." Itachi bowed and then was gone.

--

Sasuke listened as Kakashi finished the story. While working on his endurance again and also building up speed.

"You brother Itachi was welcomed into our lands as one of us. There was no controversy against him being a human but it was because he was accepted by the king that everyone was happy with Itachi there. And to tell you the truth, Naruto thought him to be his Nii-san and loved him very much." Sasuke was a little jealous of his brother that he was accepted into the Animal God territory so easily. Just because he saved Naruto's life or something along those lines.

"You brother was an amazing man and so are you Sasuke. But I must wonder what happened to him. Six years ago he just stopped visiting all together."

Sasuke stopped his training as he looked at the ground. "He died…" Simply stated by the others mouth.

"How did he die?" Kakashi asked, desperately wanting to know. Sasuke looked towards the sky that was getting close to midday by now. "He killed himself… after that my family started to die off until I was the only one left. I don't know how it happened. But I saw my brother die before my eyes." And with that Sasuke began his training again. Trying to avoid Kakashi seeing the tears that were forming quickly in his eyes.

--

Naruto sighed as he looked at the pictures of Itachi and Sasuke that were hanging up on the walls. There were only a few but they were the ones that stood out the most. There were ones of Itachi and his group age. And one of Sasuke by his lonesome. But the more beautiful ones were of Itachi and Sasuke. The two men he loved the most. Besides his father and Gaara…

Naruto missed the way Itachi would visit him when he was five. He was 10 when Itachi stopped his visits and Naruto felt alone for the first time in his life. The same feeling was in his gut right now. He missed Sasuke dearly and wished that he'd come home before the ceremony that was tomorrow.

But knowing Kakashi the training would last for a long while.

Turning towards the window Naruto looked out it noticing how dull and empty the Uchiha Manor looked. He wondered what it looked like when Sasuke was a child. Was it filled to the brim where the whole family was content with their lives?

Naruto looked at the pictures of Sasuke's father and mother. His father looked so uptight and his mother was so peaceful looking. It was a wonder that either Itachi or Sasuke came from such a kind looking mother. Well he could imagine Sasuke but Itachi no… It was just straight that. Itachi looked more like their father anyways. And Sasuke had all the workings of his father except for the beauty of his mother. Itachi was beautiful as well.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as a knock was heard at the door. Naruto ran to it looking through the peeking hole he saw Neji and Tsunade. Opening the door he let them in.

"Hey guys what's up?" Neji nodded towards the other. It was only outside of the castle that Neji didn't use honorifics or anything like that. They just talked like old friends and they were indeed.

"Naruto there is something I need to tell you. And don't think for one second I'm confessing my love to you because you know I'd never do that…" Naruto smiled and they all sat down on the ground. Neji brought out a scroll and some sheets. Naruto remembered those sheets. They were called Z-rays was it? Or something along the lines.

Neji sighed and went on speaking, "This surgery is going to be extremely difficult. I saw this X-ray and I knew this would be difficult. He pointed to a particular place where the chakra lines looked like the large one was cut in half. "You see this right here?" Naruto nodded. And Tsunade looked at it as well.

"To any other eye it would look like just one thread was cut loose. But if you were to magnify this you would see other wise…" Neji showed them what he found and Tsunade groaned at the sight. Thousands of chakra lines were cut up, "That's not all, and you can also see that even the smaller chakra lines that have been cut up are carrying these smaller lines as well…"

Sighing again Neji looked at Naruto. "You do understand if one of these lines is out of place when this procedure is done that it could result in you dying?" Naruto looked at them again and then at Tsunade and Neji.

Grinning he patted his friend on the back, "That's why I have the best doctors in the world." Neji smirked and Tsunade had a sigh of relief.

"Well Neji, this procedure could take days to finish are you up to the challenge?" Nodding he gave his friend a pat on the back and left towards the door, Tsunade fallowing after him.

"Wait! Tsunade?" Naruto called out and then she stopped. Looking back at the other she saw the sadness in his eyes. "Could you resume being Hokage for the rest of the ceremonies?"

Neji looked at his friend. "It would be good since his fiancé is coming. And really we would all wish to have Naruto's being here a secret from him." Tsunade smiled and turned towards the door. "You have my word Naruto, just as long as you'll still dance on the Fire day." Naruto nodded and turned around. "Goodbye…" He stated and went back to Sasuke's room. Hearing a faint click of the door closing he fell on the bed and dreamed of Sasuke.

--

"Nii-san!" Running towards Itachi, Sasuke grabbed out to him. Itachi embraced his brother and carried him back to their parents. Mikoto greeted her oldest son with a smile and took Sasuke into her arms and let him down.

"How are my two boys today?" She asked. Sasuke smiled and Itachi smiled. He loved his mother; she was so happy and cheerful all the time. Itachi loved her and Sasuke; those were the only people who were important to him. But then there was that Kyuubi child. Itachi wondered about these things.

"Nii-san? Are you okay?" Itachi nodded and took off his shoes. "I'm going to bathe; I'll be out at dinner time okay." Mikoto nodded and let her son off.

"Now that Itachi and your father are out of the way Sasuke, why don't we make dinner? I know something that your brother will love to have for dinner." Sasuke nodded happily and went into the kitchen. Itachi smirked and shook his head. _I'm sorry Sasuke…_

**TBC**

Riiiight…. This is a shorter chapter. And the next couple of chapters will be short. When I get into the Fire Ceremony chapters then they will be longer.

Next Chapter: The Ceremony of Sound. Orochimaru arrives in Konoha…


	12. Ceremony of Sound

Hey there! Well yeah here's another chapter of Two Worlds. The Ceremony of Sound! Along with 3 other elements. So this will be like 4 chapters in one. This one will probably be big but that's just if I feel up to it. Oh and thanks for over 20,000 hits on this story! I thank you all! And 90 reviews!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…

**Warnings: **This chapter may include ideas that are not suitable for anyone who can't deal with them. OC and OOC for the whole story…

**Chapter 12**

The Ceremony of Sound

Today was the day, the accursed day to Naruto. The day he would be locked up in the house so no one would see him. He would practice his dance for the ceremony in the garbs provided to him by Tsunade. Although he was quite curious as to what the Sound ceremony had to deal with. Naruto shook his head and he went off towards the bathroom.

Washing his face he looked at the mirror and saw Orochimaru behind him. Gasping Naruto looked behind him and saw nobody there. Grasping onto his chest as he felt his heart beat fast Naruto quickly went out of there. Breathing slowly Naruto went out towards the kitchen and out in the back. Going through the garden he met up with the snow covered flowers. He wondered what they would look like in the spring. Sasuke told him they were a lovely red and orange. Like fire… The fire that blooms in spring…Haruhi… It was a lovely name. But why did it have to be his first bourns name? Looking at the dead pedals of the flower on the ground they were black like ash. Like a fire that would soon be put out.

Naruto quickly went towards the inside. For the next three days he would be stuck indoors trying to keep away from the Sound nin that would probably be after him. It was a scary day but he would have to go out and dance on the night of Fire. He was wondering what the night of Sound had to deal with. He heard that the ceremony of dark was to go for 2 days because of celebration of Rizu's twin brother Kazu. The dance of Rizu would take place on the day of Kazu's dance and that was 2 days from now.

--The Animal God Kingdom

Kyuubi walked around the castle grounds. With no Kakashi to tell him to go to bed he found this as an opportunity to walk around. He was nearing the twin waterfalls that were also the heated baths from the volcano's heat. There were walls set up so there would be privacy for the submissive males and females while they bathed. The male bath house was opened for all to view. Turning the corner Kyuubi heard a soft laughter. Looking at the source his eyes led him to a branch on a tree that had a good sight of the women's bath.

Long white hair trailed down the back of the old man. Wearing a red jacket and mesh underlining the man was dressed in greenish tan clothes while his nose was bleeding from the sight of the women. Kyuubi sighed and placed his hand on the tree setting it on fire and quickly heating it up. The man above him jumped out of the tree and landed in the ladies bath house. The women screamed and ran out of the bath seeing Kyuubi at the entrance they all clambered behind him. Kyuubi asked permission and they all nodded covering their breasts.

Kyuubi entered and walked on top of the water by placing chakra on his feet. Once getting to his destination he knelt down poking the leg that was twitching from the pain sticking out of the water. "Oi Jiraiya… If you're going to spy on the women make sure no one is on patrol first." The women sighed in relief at the sound that it was only Jiraiya. Wait a minute… JIRAIYA! The women screamed and went off to find their mates or ran back to their houses. Jiraiya stood out of the water and tried running after them.

"Wait ladies! Come back! I mean no harm!"

Getting pushed down into the water again, Kyuubi sighed. "Sensei… I don't get you at all. You're such a pervert…" Jiraiya looked up at the king in anger. Black eyes meeting with red slitted eyes.

"You should show respect for me boy! I was the one who taught you everything you know and still you treat me like a pervert. Well guess what you're a pervert too so get used to my actions already!" Kyuubi dunked him again sighing.

"You may have taught me Jiraiya… But that still gives you no rights to stare at women in the bath houses." Kyuubi pulled him up by his hair.

"You're so mean Kyuubi! After all the many years we spent traveling and me teaching you, you still won't treat me like the teacher I am!" Kyuubi's eyes glinted as well as his sharp teeth.

"You're a perverted hermit toad… I have all rights to pick on you…"

"Oh sure, go back to the whole race thing! You're so racist Kyuubi!" They looked at each other then laughed.

"Oh Kyuubi, that was a good one!" Jiraiya laughed at his young student.

"You taught me well Jiraiya-sennin." Kyuubi said to his trainer.

"Ah, speaking of sennin. I heard that Orochimaru is to be wed to your son. Is he not?" Kyuubi growled and began walking with his old teacher.

"That's true sensei… Also speaking of sennin. I sent Naruto off to Konoha to visit Tsunade… I decided to go there once Naruto takes rule of this place to get healed from this sickness." Coughing a few times Kyuubi looked over at Jiraiya.

"Orochimaru is sick that way, in wanting Naruto as his own. A man like that doesn't deserve your kind Arashi. You know more than anyone that Naruto isn't to be mated to that man." Kyuubi smirked.

"Why else do you think I sent him to Konoha?" And with that Kyuubi continued his walk around the castle. Jiraiya was confused, why had he sent Naruto to Konoha? Kyuubi look back. "Oh and Jiraiya… I have a special mission for you…" Jiraiya looked at Kyuubi and nodded his head.

"Yes your majesty?"

--With Sasu and Kakashi!

Sasuke had just begun his training for learning the Chidori. Today he would be learning basic Chidori. Gathering the chakra in his hands Sasuke tried his hardest to do what Kakashi was doing. Copying the copy ninja he finally got the chakra out of his hand. It was now visible and he could attack whatever he wanted to.

Sasuke never felt this kind of power before. It was new to him. Hearing something close by him and Kakashi hid from sight and went a distance a ways. Looking at the people who were coming through he saw a large group of sound ninjas going through the clearing.

Listening carefully he could hear some people talking. One with long black hair and yellow eyes said to the other with silver hair and glasses "Are you for certain that damned fox has sent Kakashi and the others to Konoha? You did hear that Naruto-brat is there as well right?"

Sasuke's eyes went wide, how did they know about Naruto? Were they from the Animal God Kingdom as well? Listening further he heard from the silver haired man, "Yes I am for certain that Kakashi is here as well as Gaara. But Kyuubi told Kakashi to train some person a 'technique'."

"I know of this technique… Kakashi used it against my father hundreds of years ago. Kabuto… go ahead to Konoha and find where that damned kid is staying at. I need to know where my fiancé is staying at…" Sasuke cringed at the words. So this was Naruto's fiancé that he was so afraid of.

Once all of them passed Kakashi and Sasuke stopped hiding. Kakashi was rubbing his head as if he was in pain. "Damn it… Orochimaru knows of our plans… Sasuke we don't have much time. I need to teach you all you need to know." Sasuke nodded and they went back to work.

--The Ceremony of Sound (Gaara)

Gaara looked as the real Hokage appeared that morning. There all the Kages were that were to be here: Kaze, Ho, Mizu, Rai, and Tsuchi. The others were looking at Tsunade as she appeared asking where Naruto was. Tsunade reported that Naruto was just filling in for her and he would be dancing in the ceremony of Fire. The music was playing and thus began the parade. Tsunade could visibly see and hear Gaara's breath becoming angry and scared as the Otokage appeared. Tsunade looked at him and her breath hitched. She being one of the great Sannin she saw one of her old comrades and her worst enemy. Tsunade glared as he walked up the steps. Orochimaru grinning at her she looked away towards her people. "You're dismissed!" They all went about their ways.

Orochimaru saw Gaara and smirked at him laughing a bit. Gaara glared at him and turned away. Orochimaru caught up with him and began asking, "Where's he hiding Gaara-sama? You know you cannot hide him from me forever…" Gaara looked at him confusedly, "Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Why Naruto-kun of course…" Gaara looked at him and went walking, "He's not here if that's what you're talking about… I haven't seen him since he ran away from the kingdom weeks ago. For all we know he's dead…" Gaara continued walking.

"Or are you just trying to hide your dear brother from me?" Gaara glared at him.

"He is NOT my brother! This conversation is over." He turned and walked away from the other. Not wanting to hear anymore…

Once getting out of Orochimaru's sight Gaara grabbed his chest and panted. He was scared, he wasn't sure how many times he could keep this up. He loved Naruto and he was a brother to him. He wanted him to be safe…

"Gaara-san?... Are you alright?" Gaara turned to find his mate looking at him. Gaara smiled and took Lee's hand in his. "Just trying my hardest like you always tell me to do…" Lee smiled and kissed Gaara.

"You're doing just fine Gaara-san… He'll be fine; after all he _is_ your brother…" Gaara nodded and walked with Lee's hand in his. "Let's get you some food. I bet your starving…"

"Not really…" Lee said to his companion.

"Oh you will be once I'm finished." Gaara said with a glint in his eyes.

"You're a pervert like your father!" Gaara smirked and they both disappeared.

--With Naruto!

Naruto was inside with all the curtains pulled. Practicing his dance, exhaustion was getting to him and he fell down on the ground. "I think that's good enough for today."

**Hey Kit? Why are you so exhausted?**

_**Because I've been practicing the dance… By the way Chichiue, what does the ceremony of Sound deal with? I mean what goes on in it anyways?**_

**It's hard to say Kit… It's been years ago since I've seen the last ceremony. **

_**I see…**_

**Don't do anything that will get your cover blown Kit. There are goons everywhere in Konoha. And I'll be there in a flash if anything happens to you…**

_**I won't…**_

Cutting off his connection Naruto put on some pajama's and went towards the bed. He missed the feel of Sasuke next to him. It was something he knew was missing. He loved the man. And he would feel more secure once the man was home.

With that he fell asleep to the creepy music playing that night.

--Gaara

"Shukaku wandered around the dark fields of the world. His father told him something was waiting there. There was something that was tingling his ears. A creepy tingling feeling. The forest was dead with nothingness. But something made his ears hurt."

Gaara's head turned from side to side. Mimicking the movements of the story. He walked around the area and stopped when he saw the thing making the sound.

"Shukaku stopped as he saw what was making the sound. He had never heard anything before with his ears so it was new to him. 'Shukaku,' his father spoke, 'This is 5th sibling, Otoku. The god of sound.' Shukaku was confused at his younger brother. He looked him over to see how he was creating this weird phenomenon."

Gaara circled around Orochimaru looking him over. "Seeing as his brother wasn't harmful Shukaku listened as his brother created a tune." As Orochimaru was creating the music Gaara began to dance.

"The tune entranced Shukaku and he began to dance to the movements his brother was controlling him to do." Gaara pretended to go into a trance and fallowed the movements of the dance he learned. Going nearer to Orochimaru Gaara prepared himself for the part he didn't want to do. He and Orochimaru were supposed to only stage kiss but Orochimaru actually kissed him. Gaara cringed slightly so it wouldn't be visible to the audience. But Lee who was in the audience was gripping onto the tree branch. He saw his mate being kissed by the snake. Lee gripped hard to the tree hearing it crack under his grip.

Gaara and Orochimaru released their lips and the dance continued. Gaara hating every minute of it.

**TBC**

Well there is the Ceremony of Sound. I hated writing this chapter! Except with the part of Ero-sennin!

Next Chapter: The ceremony of Dark and Ice AND Grass!


	13. Ceremonies of Ice, Dark and Grass

Thanks for reading that last chapter! I know it was horrible but I don't blame you! This chapter is 3 ceremonies in 1. Because I feel better that way.

OH! And a big THANKS! to **Yuki-Kage - Sama**! Thanks so much for my **100th review!** And thanks to all my loyal readers who have been with me this long! I love ya all! So enjoy and tell me whatcha think! Once again everyone thanks for **100** **REVIEWS OF JOY!**

**Chapter 13**

The ceremonies of Dark, Ice and Grass

As the sun rose in the east that morning Konoha was shined on with its wonderful glory. Lee woke up as the first streak of daylight hit his face. Looking around the room that was fitted for his mate and himself he looked around for Gaara. Seeing his mate by the window Lee got out of bed. Walking up to him he touched his arm lightly. Gaara looked at Lee and then back towards the city where it was transformed into a dark abyss. Lee saw it to as the dark decorations were being placed up.

"What are you doing up so early Gaara-san?" Lee asked. Gaara wasn't usually a morning person and wouldn't get up early only if he had to be to a special meeting that day. Gaara stared out the window watching the sun beam out from the distant mountains. Gaara looked at his hands. "Are you ashamed of me Lee?"

Lee was taken back by Gaara's words. "Why would I be ashamed of you Gaara-san?"

"Because he kissed me…" Gaara looked at his lover.

"That was just one kiss… besides I would never let him take another one from you ever again!" Lee linked his hands with Gaara's. "Because I promised that I would keep you as mine forever and ever Gaara... Besides I think he was caught in the moment." Lee went towards the drawers and took out a new outfit for the day. "I'm going out for a morning marathon with my father. Do you want to come? Because running makes you sweat out all the impurities that have built up while you were sleeping." Gaara looked at him.

"_Only_ while I was sleeping?" Lee shook his head and grabbed his husband's arms. "You should come along Gaara! My father would be happy to have you along on the run!"

Gaara shook his head. "I want to visit someone… I'll go with you that far…"

And both lovers ran out the door into the now light city.

--

The ceremony of dark was to be held along with the ceremony of ice. So this particular ceremony lasted for 2 days. The city that was once light now turned dark under the dark affect that was placed over the city.

Gaara and the others were shocked as the Yamikage appeared. He was much older then the rest of them and smiled at them all. Taking Tsunade's hand he introduced himself. "Thank you for having me this year Hokage-sama. I am Kazehana Hiko the Yamikage of the Moon Nation." His eyes glinted with slitted eyes that only that of animal god possessed. Only those of animal god race knew that he wasn't a human.

Gaara went up to him and looked him in the eyes. There was only one other person who held those eyes. "You're Rizu's son aren't you?"

Hiko was surprised, "You know my father's name? You must be Shukaku's son then..." Gaara nodded and Hiko looked at the others. "You all are related to one of the 9 great beings. Except you Hokage-sama…" Hiko looked them all over; shaking his head he turned around and walked away. "Excuse me please…"

_What a strange person…_ Gaara thought as Lee appeared before him.

Keeping his cool around Orochimaru he decided to start walking off with his mate. "Lee, make sure there is extra security around the Uchiha Manor." Lee nodded with a "Hai!" About to disappear Gaara grabbed hold of him and dragged him off towards the foods.

--Ceremony of Ice (The next day)

The streets were filled with ice. It was colder then usual in Konoha and everyone was trying to keep warm. The city was an ice glacier and the parade of ice had already begun.

Tsunade watched the parade. The ice dancers were very elegant and soft like the snow they were representing. The music was elegant but very powerful that it brought a chilling feeling to the people as the flutes hit their high notes. Instead of like the other parades the ice dancer that was going to be dancing that night was dancing along with the others. She was known to be the Leader of the Snow country. Her name was Yuki, and she was Hiko's cousin.

When Yukie began walking up the stairs waving to her people she was glomped by her younger cousin. She quietly peeled him off and hugged him properly. Both ascending the stairs to the top. Greeting everyone from Gaara to Tsunade she introduced herself. "Thank you for having me here everyone. I am Kazehana Koyuki the Leader of the Snow country. I am looking forward to my stay here in Konoha." Bowing to them they all bowed to her.

Hiko watched his cousin. "Yuki?"

"Yes? What is it Hiko?" Hiko looked towards the ground. "Do you think… never mind…" Hiko turned away and began walking. Yuki shook her head and walked the other way. They both needed to get ready for the ceremony that night.

--That Night (The ceremonies of Dark and Ice)

The lights were lit up and everyone was crowded around to hear the story of Shukaku on his journey to the colder parts of the earth. "When the breezes of the north and south changed on him. Shukaku went north to what is now known as the Snow Country. When he finally arrived he couldn't believe his eyes."

Gaara stopped watching as the two others came out. They were playing around in the snow and giggling. "Shukaku instantly knew that these two young boys were his 6th and 7th siblings. Because of the number of tails they had. The two noticed Shukaku and instantly asked him to play with them." Gaara was dragged along by the other two to play with him. Yuki and Hiko were using a jutsu to make them look like young children. So then it would look more convincing. Gaara began to dance around with the other two in a circle of linked hands. "When they broke apart from their merry dancing Shukaku watched as one disappeared into the snow and another from the darkness that the clouds placed over the moon. When Shukaku heard his father's voice it said to him, 'Shukaku these are your brothers Rizu of the darkness," And then Hiko appeared and smirked. "'and your other brother, Kazu of the snow.'" Yuki appeared out of the snow and then she and Hiko began circling Gaara. Remembering the steps to this dance Gaara laid them out in his head, _back 2 pivot, left right spin Yuki pivot spin Hiko. _Then the complicated part of the dance began. With a gust of snow they were all gone the crowd gasped but as the light appeared on another part of the stadium they all began to cheer as Hiko began his dance.

The dance consisted of many mysterious movements and things that you would least expect. Like a double back hand spring and landing on one finger then moving forward to do flips of many kinds. His was a wild dance and as he moved he had a dark force fallowing behind him. Hiko was supposed to avoid it by doing many fancy things and that was what he was doing. Dancing to the beat of the now faster music Hiko twisted and turned as the dark tried to consume him. As he finally reached the end of his ceremony he waved to the audience and everyone else and then he was consumed and the dark spelled out "Day of Darkness: Rizu" the audience clapped but as the fast beat came to a sudden halt and then towards a slower moving music.

There at the top of a rather large hill stood Yuki. She moved her arms in a delicate moving pattern. Creating a snowflake pattern in the icy cold wind and moved her hands over her eyes. They glinted and the stadium lit up!

Sliding down the hill she created large avalanches of snow. The audience gasped and was quite scared. She created a snow barrier at the bottom of the hill and the avalanches were blocked off creating only a little hole for her to escape through. Yuki brushed herself off in a rather boy like manner and jumped to the top of the large pillars of snow. Beginning her complicated dance she began to kick into the rock hard snow pattern letting little flakes fall on the little children who were sitting up close and up top. Yuki danced and the snow started creating the pattern. She hurriedly looked to see if it was right and danced to the front making the pillars collapse just how she wanted them to. Everyone groaned thinking they fell on accident. But Yuki shook a finger at them, it wasn't over yet. She disappeared into the snow and out she came with Hiko with a large bang of snow. When the audience saw what happened they all stood and cheered. There stood under the sign of darkness said, "And Day of Snow: Kazu"

All stood and cheered and they beckoned Gaara over all three bowed and then disappeared in the wind.

As all left the stadium no one bothered to see the lone nine-tailed fox creature leaving in a sprint as well.

-- The Next Day (Ceremony of Grass)

The streets were green again. It felt a little less homey to Yuki but she managed. Naruto on the other hand was so anxious. Tonight was the ceremony of Grass and he wanted it to be tomorrow. He was itching to show off his dance to the eight others. Scratch that… seven others. Naruto had been practicing long and hard so today he was going to rest. Taking out a cup of ramen he poured some hot water into it. Preparing a few other dishes he ate them all quietly at the dinner table. Deciding that it was boring he wanted to talk to some of Sasuke's family or ancestors. Seeing someone in the hallway he fallowed after it. Going through to a door he had never seen before he watched as the spirit or something went inside. Fallowing it down the long flight of stairs Naruto took some fire into his hands.

What he saw amazed him, hundreds of scrolls were piled up in here. There was a painting done and he saw it was of an Uchiha and his father. They were in intense battle and it looked so real. Like they had stayed that way for hours as the artist painted it. Naruto looked around and found one scroll that particularly interested him. Looking it over it had a fire seal on it. Inside was writing that was dated hundreds now maybe thousands of years back. But it was written in his native language. That was strange for a human to know.

"It says something about my father in here. This must be a more ancient tongue then what I speak. Kyuubi and Uchiha… That's weird… Forget it…" Naruto rolled up the scroll and placed it back where it was found. "I don't think I should be down here. I mean what if these are Sasuke's?" Naruto quickly went upstairs trying to forget about the room with the scrolls.

--The Parade

The parade went on as usual. The strange thing was that the dancer was in no ways related to one of the 9 great beings. Just like Tsunade he was an ordinary Human leader. Except for the fact that Tsunade was one of the legendary sennin. He came up the steps and bowed. "I am Fukimura Kajito the leader of the hidden grass village. It is an honor to be here Hokage-sama. Thank you for having me." Like Tsunade he wasn't young either. He was older then most of them but that would be perfect for the ceremony tonight.

-- I decided to skip the grass ceremony because I want to end this chapter so I can write the ceremony of fire!--

--Buuuuut! With Sasuke!

Sasuke fell on the ground to his knees. He panted heavily as the smoke cleared. There stood a large hole in the mountain side. His Chidori was powerful and now perfected within that short amount of time. Kakashi watched him, he reminded him so much of that other Uchiha. Although that was years ago… Uchiha Obito… The man whom he got his left eye from. Kakashi placed a hand towards his covered eye trying to forget the pains of the past.

Sasuke looked towards his trainer and sat down on the ground. "Good job Sasuke… Since you've nearly mastered Chidori I'll let you go home to Konoha early." Sasuke wanted to hug the man right then and there. He wanted to see Naruto so badly and it was a pain that he couldn't get out of his chest. He wanted to see Naruto's bright shining eyes, and he wanted to be there when Naruto was dancing. And he wanted Naruto's lithe body to writhe under… Sasuke stopped thinking and bowed to Kakashi. "Thank you Kakashi Sensei. I will use this technique to protect Naruto with my life." Kakashi placed an arm on his new students shoulder.

"Sasuke… Remember to only use it on those who would dare kill your loved ones. And your loved ones aren't just the people you are used to. Who knows… Think about that as we head back to Konoha." Kakashi started walking with Sasuke back to Konoha as fast as possible without trying to strain his chakra. This could take a while…

--Back in Konoha! (Last part I promise)

Through the streets people wondered who he was. Most knew him to be a pervert, a freak, an old man. But he was neither of them. Well maybe the pervert… But still he was a legend amongst the people of Konoha. Known for his great ninja skills and also for peeking in ladies bath houses. Yes… He was Jiraiya. A ladies man and an old toad…

Walking around in the streets he met up with Tsunade. She saw him and slapped herself. Running up to him she asked him, "Why are you here Jiraiya?"

"Reference and kings orders…" Tsunade nodded and took him to the place. Writing on a piece of paper she wrote down the coordinates and Jiraiya nodded and was off. Burning the paper and then eating it she made sure no one was in sight to see it. But lo and behold there was Kabuto… The sly sneaky guy who wrote them down and returned to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru grinned as he read the coordinates. "So Jiraiya is here too? That Kyuubi is clever to bring him here but not clever enough…" Staring at the screen as the Uchiha manor was brought up his eyes widened as he saw who inhabited the mansion. _He looks just like that other Uchiha brat who would come to the kingdom. It can't be…_ Reading the name Orochimaru grinned. _Sasuke huh? Well little Sasuke let's see what you can do…_

The room turned black with the sound of laughter filling it.

**TBC**

There you have it! The Ceremonies of Dark, Ice and Grass. I was bored and so yeah! That last part was creepy!

**Next Chapter:** The Ceremony of Fire begins but little does Naruto know that Orochimaru will strike. And that's just what he does. But Kyuubi arrives with his secret. What is it? Find out next chapter!


	14. Ceremony of Fire

Thanks for the wonderful reviews! I love them all, I hope you all like this chapter! I've been wanting to write this FOREVER!!! I actually started thinking of this chapter before the story even began to be written down. So yeah!

**Disclaimer And Warning: **I don't own Naruto. This chapter contains scenes of really gross snake and a poor little fox.

**Chapter 14**

The Ceremony of Fire: Kyuubi's Secret Army.

The sky was red; the streets were covered in flame. If you were to see all of Konoha, you'd think it to be a Chinese festival. Every inch of the city was fired up and there was not even a spec of snow in the streets. The day of Fire was finally here. It was October 31 and it was Kyuubi's birthday. The citizens of Konoha were in an uproar of applause as the parade began.

Kyuubi was an important part of Konoha history. With the rest of the founders he created Konoha for the humans. It was a gorgeous city and he promised them as long as they left his people alone then he would never attack Konoha. Konoha has kept that promise, and they forever wish to, because 30 years ago when Kyuubi became the Hokage they were now considered his people as well. Only some knew that he was the Hokage but most only knew him as Uzumaki Arashi. Little did Konoha know that today would be a day when all that was formed between the animal gods and the humans would crumble.

Naruto closed his eyes and breathed in deep. Meditating was his main priority that day and he knew that it would keep him calm. Usually when he meditated he, much like his father, could see into the future. But today his mind was clouded and meditation couldn't do anything for him. Looking at the picture of Sasuke he sighed. _I miss you Sasuke…_

**--**With Sasuke!

Sasuke was running alongside Kakashi. Like Kakashi he wanted to be in Konoha today.

He ran towards the dark forest and to the city gates. Shikamaru was on duty and saw Sasuke.

"Oi, Sasuke… Where've you been for the last couple of days?" Sasuke ignored him and signed something to him. Shikamaru understood. "Should I get the Hokage?"

"If you need to… however we should wait until further action." Sasuke said as he joined Shikamaru on the top. Shikamaru looked at Sasuke and then asked, "Prove that you're Uchiha Sasuke… And don't give me the excuse that your family is all dead."

Sasuke looked at him and then turned on his Sharingan eyes. Only that of an Uchiha could possess such eyes and nobody could perform a jutsu that could imitate the real things. And all the Uchiha's except for Sasuke were dead.

"Welcome home Uchiha… Who's you're friend?"

Kakashi introduced himself, "Hatake Kakashi…" Pulling out an emblem Shikamaru allowed entrance to both of them and they were off. Kakashi heading straight while Sasuke headed towards the manor.

--Back with Naru…

Naruto groaned for the umpteenth time and looked around. There was nothing that was keeping his mind off of the dance that was to be held tonight. Sitting up and stretching he kept thinking through the dance. Feeling arms go around his top he quickly flipped around ready to fight. Seeing dark black eyes staring back at him he couldn't believe his eyes. "Sasuke?..."

A smirk rose on the others face. "Miss me dobe?" Getting thrown to the ground and smothered with kisses he knew the answer. A wet substance covered his face as well, reaching a hand up he looked at the thing. A tear drop? Seeing Naruto his eyes were full of unshed tears that made Naruto look so beautiful. Little rivulets were running down Naruto's face but were landing on his chest. So where did the… Feeling another drop on his face he looked up. "Oh shit!" Moving Naruto out of the way he took out his kunai blade as the thing fell towards the ground.

There before them was a Black Mamba. The snakes eyes stared at him and Sasuke pushed Naruto behind him. The black mamba held its head and it moved in an oscillating motion. Swaying back and forth as it bore its fangs to Sasuke. Sasuke knew that this snake was the fastest in the world. Its venom would be dangerous too. As long as he didn't make any sudden movements then the snake wouldn't strike. "Naruto," he whispered, "Don't move at all…" He had dealt with snakes of many sorts before. A black mamba being one of them, he had to get rid of this one before it could get to Naruto.

Closing his eyes they switched to Sharingan and began watching the snake's motion. The snake watched him and then began to strike. Sasuke dodged the attack and threw shuriken at Naruto. The snake turned as he saw the flying stars land in front of him and struck again. Barely nicking Sasuke, the human grabbed his arm. The snakes tongue came out from the mouth. Sasuke placed his hand in front of him. The snake struck and began biting. _Only 1 hour until the venom will kill me… I have to do this fast before I become paralyzed…_

Sasuke threw his various items at the snake but it held on. Sasuke took his kunai and sliced the head off of the snake. Its body writhed on the floor and then became still. Sasuke tried to reach for the head to pry it off. "Damn it…" he said as he got the head off.

Naruto came towards Sasuke and looked him over. "Are you alright?" He said referring to the various bite marks. Sasuke looked at them and smirked, "Yeah… It's a good thing I was bit by one when I was younger. I developed antibodies by getting bit by it various times. In the last couple years I've been bit by snakes of various venom types and developed immunities to almost all of them…" Naruto stared.

"Almost?"

"There are only 2 snakes who I won't allow to bite me…"

"And what are those?"

"If I told you then I'd probably be bit by them…" Naruto sighed and hugged Sasuke again. "Are you sure that you're fine?"

"Yeah, I'll be a little paralyzed for a while but that shouldn't be a problem. I just need the antidote in my pocket. Naruto hugged him and took out the vial. Opening it up Sasuke drank it and placed the lid back on. Shaking his head he cringed, "I always hated that taste…" Looking at the black mamba's body he shook his head. _Why would one be here in Konoha? They're usually found in either grass or…_His eyes opened, _Sound…_ The snake like man that was in the forest. Naruto's fiancé…. He was a snake… Sasuke tried to get up but felt tired.

"So you dance tonight?" Naruto groaned. "Don't remind me… I'm so nervous."

"You'll do fine. And I'll be there to watch it." Sasuke kissed his love on the cheeks making sure not to get any poison on the other's lips.

--With Kyuubi

Deidara walked into Kyuubi's room. Checking up on him he was then taken back by the glare. Kyuubi's eyes were so focused that the cup and his hands were wrapped so tightly that the wooden cup shattered in his grasp. Quietly taking out all of the splinters he then regarded Deidara.

"Hey chicky…" He said solemnly. Deidara moved in and began pulling the splinters out of the hands. Deidara looked at Kyuubi and his eyes.

"What's on your mind your majesty?" Kyuubi looked at him and shook his head, "It's nothing… A premonition bugs me."

"Everything will be fine…" Kyuubi's eyes shot wide open and then looked at Deidara.

"Code A…"

"What? What are you saying?" Deidara said as he heard the command.

"I said Code A damn it! Naruto's in trouble! I just heard him!" Deidara nodded and ran out the room. Pulling a cord it let out a loud screech that could be heard world wide.

Sasori ran up the stairs and met Deidara. "What is wrong? Why has a Code A been called?" Deidara explained and they were off following Kyuubi towards Konoha.

--In Konoha

For those who are confused at this point let us go towards the ceremony that night. As everyone knows it is the ceremony of fire and so everyone is in an uproar. Either that "Way to go Kyuubi!" or "Kyuubi sucks!" Something along those lines.

Naruto was waiting for the ceremony. The dark stadium was all anyone could see. He was under the stadium at the time and was waiting for his queue.

Listening to the story as it began it went something like this, "Shukaku, Mizuni, Raitori, Tsuchino, Otoku, Rizu, Kazu, and Jikuko. Were all gathered to one place. The place that is now recent day Konoha. Here the great being, their father, spoke to them. 'I have called you eight here to witness a great work. I am about to bring unto you your youngest and last sibling. He will rule over you and will be a great leader.' At this the others were jealous. Shukaku thought he should be the ruler because he was the 1st born."

At this Gaara glared and turned away and the spotlight broke off from him.

"Mizuni thought she should be the ruler because she was the wisest." Mizuki turned and the light that was on her went away.

"Raitori thought she should be the ruler because she was the fairest." The Raikage turned and with a swoosh of her hair she turned away the light going out on her.

"Tsuchino thought that he should be the ruler because he was the strongest." The Tsuchikage turned and grumbled the light disappearing from him.

"Otoku thought he should be the ruler because he was the most cunning." Orochimaru turned away and the light went away from him. (Finally)

"Rizu and Kazu thought they should be the rulers because they were the best strategists." Both Hiko and Yuki turned at the same time.

"And finally Jikuko thought that he should be the ruler because he was the youngest thus far. Why did they need another sibling?" The leader of the grass village turned and the stadium was dark.

"All of them were selfish in their desires. Their worlds were black with hate towards their new sibling. But a new light appeared on the face of the earth. Something warm and fresh. They all turned and in the instant that they turned they saw him. 9 tails made of fire. And his name was Kyuubi…" Naruto was slowly rising out of the fire. He began to walk out and everyone in the audience was stunned. Naruto was in his full fox form with all 9 tails sticking out. His ears were popped out from his head. But his eyes were always a crystal blue so he had to put in stupid contacts to make them red. His costume was orange red and yellow, and he was the only one who had a mask over his eyes. His whisker marks were hidden because his father didn't have them like he did. He inherited those from his mother. His costume was short only going to about mid-thigh. The obi that was around his waist went towards the ground in the front landing just below the knees where you would find them tied near the end with a ball like figure giving off the feeling of king like glow. Naruto's mask consisted of the reds and yellows but also held a sparkling figure to it. Naruto's feet were covered from his shins down and covering only the heel and arch of his feet. The balls of his feet were completely bare and his talons were clear as well. His hands were covered in rings of various sorts. But what the audience didn't see was the Uchiha necklace that Sasuke placed around his neck when they had first met. Naruto thought of it as a good luck charm and so he wore it.

Naruto moved forward with his god like stance. His hips' swaying only a bit but that was the effect of the song that was being played at the moment. Naruto watched as the 8 others stared at him like it was the real thing. Naruto's eyes were hooded just like his fathers were and he was standing about the same height that his father was. He suddenly stopped. And the story continued, "Never had any of the others seen someone with such beauty and such perfection, (perfection my ass), then that of the creature that stood before them. And they all began to bow. Starting with the youngest and moving to the oldest. But when it got to Shukaku, he stared for a long while." Gaara was the only one who wasn't bowing. Naruto stared at him. Then Gaara took a step forward, Naruto taking 2 steps back.

Gaara held out a hand to Naruto and Naruto carefully took it. Trying to get the effect that he was afraid at the moment that Gaara was going to hurt him. Gaara was dreading this dance. He had to dance with his little brother, very close and very fast. In this section of the ceremony Shukaku was to be giving Kyuubi the ability to rule as a great one. So the dance began. Gaara took Naruto's hand and twirled him around. Bringing him close to his body he began to move his arms around. It was true, Shukaku at one point had very sexual desires toward Kyuubi and it wasn't just that. He wanted Kyuubi to be his from the first. Shukaku's dance was to be one that was possessive and that was a wanting. That was why Gaara hated it. Why did his father have to act so intimate with Naruto's father?

It then moved into Mizuni's section. Mizuki grabbed Naruto away from Gaara and looked him in the eyes. "Mizuni was shocked at the greatness of Kyuubi that she finally understood why their father wanted Kyuubi to be the grand ruler. Bringing Kyuubi closer she gave him knowledge of everything. The gift of seeing into the future and of knowing things in past, and present as well." Mizuni's dance was a heart warming brother to sister moment. And it made the audience awn at the sight of Naruto being cradled in the arms of the woman. She danced with him in wave like motions and then was pushed away by Raitori.

"Raitori wanted to meet this beauty for herself. She had no gift to give him because he was exceptionally beautiful already." The woman began circling Naruto and then began to dance moving him backwards. Naruto tried to get away from her but she kept on dancing around him. Until Naruto ran into Tsuchino.

"Tsuchino was not pleased at how this little runt was to be the ruler of the rest of them. He wanted the other dead at that moment." This part wasn't a dance Naruto just had to run away from the other. Until he ran into Orochimaru. Naruto backed off to see the man of his nightmares. Naruto's eyes remained on his… Naruto ran and ran into Hiko and Yuki. "Rizu and Kazu weren't pleased as well. But they decided to play with their new brother very roughly." Pushing Naruto from side to side he eventually ended up with Jikuko. Naruto ran and went towards the circle. He bent down and began to fake cry.

Feeling a warming embrace from both sides he looked up and saw Gaara and Mizuki bending down and helping him up. "Shukaku and Mizuni were the only ones who really believed that Kyuubi was their ruler. So they began to help him up. With this new found confidence Kyuubi began his reign…"

The stadium went dark and then everyone was thinking that was the end. But the Stadium lit up with booms of fire. Naruto was standing there and began dancing. Shooting flame wherever he could in the formation. The targets he was setting off were fireworks and they began to go off in front of him. Doing a back flip and shooting flames from underneath him he began his ascent into the air. Making symbols with the fireworks that read out everyone in the audience saying it. "Praise to Kyuubi, our king. Long may he reign on his throne of fire!"

Naruto stopped in midair and began to fall. Landing gracefully on one foot he began to dance around again. Jumping over the fire pits and flipping around and over them he shot fire at more targets. These ones read out, "Born in the dancing flames."

Naruto turned and did 5 hand springs and a double flip landing in the splits he began to bend backwards. Shooting flames he set off more fireworks, "Born in the grass, he arrives in winter. In the dead of night when the light is no more."

Tumbling up he twirled sending off a hoard of fireworks reading, "No sound does he make, but the earth is his home." Naruto ran to one volcano that was set up in the back and shot fire into it setting it off with fake lava going everywhere. The fireworks that were hidden inside read, "While water his enemy be death to his soul."

Naruto flipped over to the other one and shot flame in it flipping to the center of the stadium. "The air is his life and the soul to the world."

Naruto did a few dancing movements before he shot flame into the air which caught onto the exploding papers and created the sign in the air in flame, "Day of Fire: Kyuubi!"

The audience cheered and they wolf whistled to Naruto. Roses thrown to the Kyuubi look alike. Naruto picked then up, they were all, white, red, orange or yellow. Naruto sniffed them and smiled. Waving at them and he turned and disappeared in a circular flame. Hearing the audience begin to sing the words that were written in the sky that night.

When Naruto entered the back stage no body was there. He could feel a presence. Assuming it was Sasuke he turned around to face him. But what he saw made his eyes widen. "Hello… Naruto-kun I've been waiting for you…"

Orochimaru grinned at Naruto and the little Kyuubi began to be frightened. Not only had Orochimaru seen him he knew he was here all along. Naruto began to run but his arm was grabbed by the snake.

"Naruto?" Hearing a voice come closer he tried to scream for help but his mouth was clamped over by the mouth of the snake. Seeing who it was he saw Gaara. Gaara's eyes widened and then narrowed.

"What are you doing to Naruto, Orochimaru?" Orochimaru grinned and began to chuckle a bit. "Why I'm only saying hi to my beloved mate…"

Naruto stepped on his toes. "Beloved my ass!!" He tried to get away but Orochimaru's grip was too strong. "Gaara, go get Sasuke!" Gaara shook his head at him and began to move forward.

Orochimaru stared in surprise, "Oh, did my snake not kill him. I should've sent something more poisonous…" Naruto stared at the snake god.

"You sent that snake into Sasuke's house?! He could've been killed you bastard!"

"That was the point! In case you hadn't noticed Naruto, you are my betrothed and I will not settle for my future mate to be a slut with a pathetic weak human!" Naruto's eyes widened. There were two rules in the Uzumaki family. One… don't ever mock true love. And two… NEVER CALL THEM **SLUTS!!!** The snake just broke both of them.

"How's this for pathetic then!" Naruto ducked down and Orochimaru was hit in the back with an attack that had the screech of 1000 birds. Naruto knew the technique… It was Chidori. Kakashi-sensei? No…

Looking at the dealer of the attack it was not Kakashi but Sasuke. Sasuke had mastered the technique that was legendary amongst the Animal gods. Kakashi's attack… Chidori…

Sasuke tried to take Naruto into his arms but was hit back almost 20 feet by Orochimaru whose cheek was bleeding but was slowly healing. Naruto tried to run after Sasuke but was whisked away by Orochimaru. Sasuke was coughing up blood and began to choke. Naruto screamed at Sasuke but was there. His mind began to panic as Orochimaru took him to a roof top and began taking off his clothes. So his mind processed the only thing he knew of as a child.

"CHICHIUEEEEEE!!!!"

--Back to present

Everyone heard the screech of the alarm that went off. Hearing a roar as well everyone began to frighten as the earth started rumbling. Tsunade heard Naruto scream and she knew it, "Kyuubi's coming… Everyone get to safe shelter!!" She yelled over the intercom. The city was in an uproar as flames began to form in the fire city.

Naruto looked over… It was only a matter of seconds before his Chichiue would make a day's journey faster then any human could. The city was full of screams as they saw the figure emerge from the distance. Naruto's eyes widened, his father was in his true Kyuubi form. The one that everyone was frightened of.

Orochimaru saw this and began to curse. Looking down at Naruto he punched him in the gut and then hit him on the cheek. There was one major rule when it came to eternal mating or betrothed. You never hit your submissive on the cheek. Whether a playful or serious slap or hit. You never did or else the deal was off. Naruto's eyes went wide in surprise, _I'm… free?_

Kyuubi entered the city a few seconds ago hearing the humongous roar of, "Find the bastard alive! I want to kill him personally for hurting my son!" Naruto looked around and yelled for his father. Kyuubi looked at them and then changed into his normal form. "Get him!" Orochimaru tried to escape and tried to kill Naruto at that point. But someone stepped in the way and in turn Orochimaru was stabbed by enormous pain and he fell to the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto heard the familiar voice and turned around. It was Deidara. But he was dressed in something different. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. So was Sasori… there were a whole bunch of them. And his father was even wearing one… Were these the men of the infamous legendary group who was a secret organization, Akatsuki? So who was it who saved him? Naruto looked at the man in front of him. He wore the same cloak as the others. He looked so much like Sasuke but he wasn't… Reality struck…

It was Itachi-nii.

**TBC**

Squeee!! So yeah, Kyuubi's secret army is Akatsuki… He is leader sama. And um, Itachi it alive! Yes Itachi will be a good guy in this. Yes this is still SasuNaru… Not ItaNaru… Although that would be fun. But no… I already have the rest of the story written out so yeah!

Please review! The Ceremony days are over! SO now the next chapter:

**Next Chapter:** Naruto undergoes surgery!!


	15. Surgery: The Uchiha Brothers reunited

Thank you for the many reviews! I love you all!!

**Chapter 15**

Surgery: The Uchiha brothers reunited!

_But someone stepped in the way and in turn Orochimaru was stabbed by enormous pain and he fell to the ground. _

"_Naruto-kun!" Naruto heard the familiar voice and turned around. It was Deidara. But he was dressed in something different. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it. So was Sasori… there were a whole bunch of them. And his father was even wearing one… Were these the men of the infamous legendary group who was a secret organization, Akatsuki? So who was it who saved him? Naruto looked at the man in front of him. He wore the same cloak as the others. He looked so much like Sasuke but he wasn't… Reality struck…_

_It was Itachi-nii._

--

"I..ta..chi?" Naruto said the name and the man stared back at him. His eyes went wide and he kneeled down. Crimson red eyes clashed with his own blue ones. He hadn't seen those eyes in forever. He now knew why Orochimaru was on the ground. Itachi had used his Sharingan eyes on him. Naruto reached over and touched his face. It was warm, he was breathing. He was alive.

"Naruto!" Naruto looked over and saw Lee running over to him. "Lee what is it?"

"It's Uchiha-san! He won't wake up!" Naruto's eyes were widened by those words. He stood up and ran off towards where Sasuke was. Itachi's eyes were wide. _Sasuke?_ Kyuubi watched his son run past him in worry. Kyuubi did a few hand signals and Akatsuki took Orochimaru's body and disappeared with it. Itachi was the only one who stayed.

"You asked for me Kyuubi-sama?" Itachi asked. Kyuubi nodded and with a smile he said, "Go to him, he'll want to see you." Itachi's eyes were focused and he disappeared. Only Kyuubi could hear the silent, _Thank you…_

--With Sasuke!

It was warm… Sasuke started waking up. He felt himself being pushed and shoved and something moving on top of him. Crying out in agonized gasps and hiccups of sadness, "Sasuke… Sasuke don't leave me…"

Sasuke started to push himself up. His hair was glued to his face by the blood that stained the floor. There was a small puddle of blood that he must've coughed up. Sasuke tried to get up. Opening his eyes he saw a group of people around him. And in his lap there was Naruto who was staring up at him with tear filled eyes. Glomping him to the ground he showered him in kisses. Sasuke pushed them back up and pushed Naruto off. Trying to gain back his breath and get rid of his dizziness, he smiled at Naruto and brought him in for a normal kiss. Naruto kissed him back passionately. "Oh Sasuke… I thought I lost you."

Sasuke chuckled, "It would take more then a stupid snake to get rid of me…" Hearing a chuckling noise from outside they looked over at the source. "You're the same as ever, otoutou. You haven't changed a bit…" Naruto smiled and Sasuke's eyes were wide.

"Hi 'tachi-nii!" Itachi walked over and rubbed the foxes head. Looking at his brother he smiled. "How are you?" Itachi was hit and was sent to the floor. Naruto squealed at the sight. Sasuke was shaking his hand and staring at his brother. "He's real… You bastard. Sasuke tried to go after him but Naruto held him back. "Please don't Sasuke! Don't hurt Itachi!" Sasuke calmed down and stared at his brother's face with hot angry tears in his eyes.

"Why? Why are you still alive?!"

Itachi stared at him and smirked, "It sounds like you _want_ me dead. But right now is not the time for that."

Kyuubi walked over and saw Naruto with Sasuke. Running over to him he hugged his son down to the ground. Sasuke now saw where he got it from. Kyuubi was licking his sons face and rubbing against in asking all these questions. Naruto tried to get up but he couldn't force his father off of him.

"Naruto are you alright?!" Kyuubi asked worriedly looking his son over and over again. Seeing his face Kyuubi's eyes narrowed. He touched the forming bruise mark and his eyes darkened. "Who did this?..."

Naruto stared at his father who glancing to Sasuke. Naruto shook his hands in front of his face. "No no it wasn't Sasuke! He would never do this to me!!" Sasuke was confused but Itachi interrupted.

"Excuse me your majesty…" Kyuubi looked at Itachi and glared, "Go on…"

Itachi nodded, "I saw with my own eyes the man who did this felony to Naruto-sama. Orochimaru hit him before I could get to him." Kyuubi understood now and softened his gaze on Sasuke. Hugging his son close to him he then pushed him away and began to cough up a storm. "Chichiue!" Naruto held onto his father and caught him as he fainted.

"Is something wrong with him?…" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded and began to get up. But his father's weight was too much. Itachi caught hold of him and lifted the king into his arms. Smiling at Naruto he lifted Kyuubi into a comfortable position. "So… is my room still open? Or do I have to sleep somewhere else?..."

--The next day… (waiting room of the hospital)

Sasuke sat there in the hospital. Today Naruto's surgery was undergoing and there were medic-nins everywhere. Sasuke looked towards the hall again. Sighing he felt a hand go on his shoulder. Looking up he looked at the king of the animal gods. Kyuubi stood there with a cup of tea. Although he wasn't the Kyuubi he saw last night. He didn't have the ears or tails that Kyuubi had. His eyes weren't red but a bright blue like Naruto's.

Kyuubi sat down at the table and gave a cup of tea to Sasuke. Gladly taking the cup he drank some of the tea. It calmed his troubled mind but his eyes still wandered down the hall. Kyuubi looked at him and smiled. "Don't worry… he has the best doctors in the world working on him." Sasuke smiled and then he felt another presence. Turning around he saw Itachi in some normal looking clothes. He was wearing dark denim pants and a fishnet shirt with a black shirt over that. The black shirt held the red and white cloud on it.

"Hello little brother…" Itachi sat down at the table. Sasuke glared and laid his head in his arms. He was so worried about Naruto, he wanted to be there with him. Itachi reached over and touched his brother's hair like he would when they were children. Sasuke looked up and saw Itachi smiling at him. "It's okay, he'll be fine…" Sasuke heard that over a million times today. And still he refused to believe it.

Kyuubi looked at Itachi and Sasuke and coughed a bit. It wasn't a real cough just an interrupting cough. Itachi looked over and nodded, "We talked with him this morning, and he refused to tell us anything. But based on the marks on Naruto's cheek his fist size matches the same size as the imprint on the cheek. It is official, he called off the ceremony your majesty." Kyuubi sighed in relief. "Thank god…"

Sasuke wondered what was up, "What do you mean 'called off'?" Sasuke asked. Kyuubi smiled and looked at Sasuke. "In our culture, if you are to ever hit your betrothed or mate on the cheek. You are no longer required to be with him."

Itachi looked over, "In other words, Naruto isn't betrothed to Orochimaru anymore. You can be his mate Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened. "I…can?" He said looking towards Kyuubi.

"It's not official as to whether the wedding is off or not. Considering it is my brother's call as to the wedding. But I will find a way out of it…"

Kyuubi's eyes were focused on the table finding it interesting. " But if you were to become his mate… You would need to give up everything that has to deal with the humans. You would need to do what your brother has done…" Sasuke looked towards Itachi the other was looking at the table as well.

"I betrayed the humans Sasuke. I denied everything and became like them…" Sasuke was baffled. "What are you saying?..."

"Six years ago Sasuke, you came into my room and saw me dead didn't you?... That was a clone of mine. I really left the house and the city to serve Kyuubi. He asked me that day to join a secret army of his and join the animal gods. But I could never show my face to the animal gods or to Konoha. I hated having to leave you Sasuke. I hated it more than anything. But it was what I wanted. Mother and Father were keeping me alive only to be an heir. I was trained to be stoic and I never wanted that. I wanted to live a life where I was free and where I could do what I wanted to." Sasuke understood. Looking down the hall he sighed and began to listen to the king's conversation about when Naruto was older.

--The operation room

Neji was so focused that it made the other medic-nins scared. His Byakugan searched every part of the torn up lines. Zooming a little closer he could see the different lines. The thousands of lines that he had been working on since early that morning. It was now around 4 in the afternoon and he wasn't even half way done. He was only starting on Naruto's larger line and it was getting too stressing that he needed to shut off his eyes and leave most of it to the others. He would keep them focused on the lines instructing them on which lines hook up where. One of them almost made the mistake of hooking one C199 to an F554. These different lines as Neji saw them would've made the whole system shut down. So at about 6 he began his ferocious work. The strenuous pain that was being caused to him made his eyes feel like they were bleeding.

"I need my cousin Deidara…" He said and one of the nins walked out seeing the fourth hokage there she asked. "Do you know where I can find one Deidara?" Kyuubi smiled and looked towards Itachi who in turn left in a flash.

--Secret hideaway…

"Tell me you bastard!!" Exclaimed Deidara who jabbed the snake in the gut again, and by snake I mean Sasori. Sasori was being a total bastard to the poor bird and it wasn't funny. Sasori just kept ignoring Deidara's complaints when he kept asking him something. Sasori in truth loved the other so much. He loved Deidara since they were little children. Deidara had just turned 3 at the time and Sasori was well over 5 at the time. He saw Deidara as a fresh piece of meat but then noticed the artist within. He was a puppet master of his own and of poisons. While Deidara was great with explosions. Deidara made concoctions that would counter any of his deadly poisons and it was amazing at how fast he could do it too. Birds usually specialized in medics and snakes were usually battle strategists. Right now Deidara and he were on duty and he just wanted to pounce on the other and take him there. But with his former master chained up just there he would hiss lowly and take his mind off the subject.

Hearing a swoosh come by he and Deidara got into battle position. Seeing Itachi, the human, walk into the hidden cave he bowed to both of them. Itachi was just that way… He would bow to any animal god because even though he went to live with the animal gods he couldn't bring himself to think he was equal to them. "Deidara, Neji needs you at the hospital. He says that it's your turn." Deidara nodded and looked towards Sasori wondering if it would be safe. Itachi nodded, "I'll take your spot while you're gone…" And with a flash Deidara was gone and both the males smirked evilly at the unconscious snake.

--Back with Neji

Deidara appeared in a flash going to the sink and washing up. Placing on a mask and gloves he pinned back his hair that was covering his left eye. Deidara began his ferocious work telling them which strand goes where. And a little while later Neji began working again. Tsunade was wondering if these two were so good at this then why didn't Kyuubi just have the surgery go on back in the Animal God kingdom. By 4 the next morning they were finally finished. Neji sighed and closed his eyes. The work was finally over. Naruto should be able to leave the hospital by about 8 or so.

Tsunade left the room seeing Kyuubi still there playing with Sasuke's hair. The other was asleep and she sat down next to them. "Why are you playing with his hair Kyuubi?" Kyuubi looked up kind of stunned and then smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, he just made me think of Naruto and that's what I always do to him when he falls asleep around me." Taking his hand away from Sasuke's head he placed it in his lap. Staring at the table he then asked. "Is it over?"

"Yes, the surgery was a success with a horrifying part near the middle. If it hadn't been for Neji then Naruto would've died." Kyuubi stared at the woman. His eyes lingering with a need to say something so he did. "That's to be expected… Neji's father was an amazing person. Who made sure his son was trained to be the same as him. It was hard on Neji to comprehend what his father was saying but once he was killed, his uncle trained him. He was told that he was to become the best healer in the entire world… It placed Neji under so much stress, why if it wasn't for his cousins…" Seeing Neji walk down the hall he decided to stop. Getting up and greeting the other Neji bowed to him.

"The surgery is done Kyuubi-sama… You may see him now." Kyuubi tapped Sasuke on the shoulder waking him from his slumber. "Sasuke, you can see Naruto now…" Sasuke groggily got up and asked which room Naruto was in. "Room 208… Be careful around him though. His chakra is healing him quite fast… speaking of chakra. What do you want us to do with the chakra we took out of Naruto's womb your Majesty?" Kyuubi looked at the bird in his white eyes. Kyuubi then said, "I'll take it… Nobody but me could store that much chakra. And considering he is my son it shouldn't hurt me." Kyuubi began walking down the hall Tsunade closely fallowing after.

"Kyuubi?"

"Yes, Tsunade?"

"Naruto… Naruto told me that you had a sickness in your body that is incurable to your people. If you didn't mind I would like to check on it personally and get you healed." Kyuubi grinned. "You just want to spend time with me don't you?"

"Watch it fox…" She warned then playfully jabbed the other who began to cough just a bit. "Let's go then…"

--Sasu and Naru

Sasuke watched Naruto sleep it was about 8 in the morning now and the other still wasn't awake. He would often check his pulse and breathing to make sure that he was alive. Naruto was fine…

Blue eyes opened to the world, fuzzy at first but then becoming focused on the white ceiling above. Naruto sat up and looked around. He felt something on his hand and looked to see Sasuke. His eyes brightened and he jumped out of bed bringing the elder to the ground. Kissing Sasuke multiple times he rubbed his cheek against Sasuke's. "I'm so glad you're here…" Sasuke kissed the other and replied, "I wouldn't leave you…"

Hearing a cough from the doorway Naruto saw his father there. "Chichiue!" Getting up from Sasuke he ran to his father hugging him tightly. His head only reached to the middle of Kyuubi's torso and that was what meant the most to him. "A kit never out grows his parents stomach does he kit?"

Naruto shook his head and kissed his father. "I love you Chichiue… I'm so glad you're here." But something was different… There was no wheeze when his father breathed. There were no coughs coming from his father's mouth.

"Chichiue? What's wrong?"

"What do you mean Kit?"

"Why aren't you coughing? Or sneezing! Or Wheezing!" Naruto asked worrying.

"Because I'm not sick anymore… Tsunade healed me. Amazing isn't it?" Naruto started crying happily.

Sasuke was then tackled by Naruto again and the other stated, "May I keep him Chichiue? He's so cuuute!!" Sasuke chuckled silently and so did Kyuubi. "I don't know Naruto… Are you sure you want to have a pet? Will you feed him and love him?" Naruto nodded and said, "I promise Chichiue! I'll love him like my own!" Sasuke then licked Naruto's cheek and then other gasped in surprise.

Sasuke laughed and said to the other, "Lets get you back to my place… I'm sure you're starved." Naruto nodded and the three of them walked out.

--That night

Kyuubi watched as his son was being held so possessively by Sasuke. He smiled softly as they would exchange glances and kisses of love towards each other. Kyuubi heard the door open and watched as Itachi came in. The other two looked at him and Naruto smiled, Sasuke nodded his head toward his nii-san.

"Ah, if you two will excuse Itachi and I. We have important business to attend to." Naruto glared at his father, "No I don't mean that Naruto! Sheesh, I'm not a pervert."

"Yes you are…" Naruto mumbled to himself.

Kyuubi and Itachi left leaving the two alone. Itachi looked towards the king and asked, "Do you think it wise to have left them alone with eachother."

"I left them alone for a purpose. I didn't want any other sent of male inside that house… everything should be heating up about now… Besides I need to get my buds to watch!" Kyuubi said with a grin as he went hopping away to find his "buds".

And true to Kyuubi's word Naruto sat on the couch in front of Sasuke's fireplace. Mesmerized by the dancing flames, and also being cuddled in Sasuke's warmth. Something about the flame made him hot and itchy. He closed his eyes and held his head by one hand as if he had a headache. Opening his eyes he looked at Sasuke, and then became very turned on. "Sasuke?..."

Sasuke stared at Naruto, his eyes were crimson red and he was clawing at him like he did when he was in heat. But this… "Naruto? Your eyes are red…"

Naruto gasped as he heard that, "No… how can this be? I'm in… heat?" He stared at Sasuke and kissed him. "Sasuke… please, will you help me again? It hurts and I feel hot and itchy…"

He didn't know what to do. Naruto was sitting there asking him to fuck him, should he pass up the offer? According to the Uchiha libido… NO!! This was somewhat a form of Déjà vu. But he didn't mind….

Pushing Naruto back he laid the other down on the couch whilst kissing him in the process. Naruto was on his back staring up at Sasuke with lust filled eyes as he parted their lips. Naruto tried to get up to get one more but was pinned down, with his hands above his head, before he could get another. Naruto bounced his hips up to meet Sasuke's and they hissed with delight at the contact they made. Their skin was alight and their breath was all they could hear. Sasuke kissed every part of Naruto's neck and the other's breath hitched at the small bites and licks to his neck. "Sasuke… please… more…" He would moan towards the other.

Sasuke dipped his into the crook of Naruto's neck and began his descend downwards towards Naruto's whimpering cock. He would stroke it with loving touches making sure that Naruto would groan each time. Touching the tip of it he ran his finger over the slit of it making Naruto shudder at the touch. "Sasukeee! Please more!"

Sasuke licked it and placed his fingers in his mouth after a couple of licks. Putting one at the entrance he stretched him. Naruto moaning in pleasure and moving his hips up trying to get more. Feeling a second and third finger enter him he screamed at the pleasure. Sasuke stretched him making the other writhe on the couch. Naruto's red eyes were hazed over by the actions and his hands were fumbling with Sasuke's pants trying to take them off to see his prize. Naruto finally got Sasuke's cock out from the fabric and stared at it. He'd forgot how big it was and with a fox in heat they have a saying, "The bigger it is the better the pleasure!" And Sasuke's dick was really big. Naruto licked his lips in anticipation and grabbed the piece of flesh and placed it near his entrance. Sasuke gasped at the contact and then chuckled at Naruto's impatience. But then again he was getting impatient too. Moving Naruto's legs to rest on his shoulders he plunged himself into Naruto earning a loud yelp from the other and then a sigh of relief and pleasure Bucking his hips to Sasuke Naruto let him know he was ready.

Sasuke slipped out and slammed back into the warm tight cavern that was Naruto. Moving faster with each movement, Naruto screamed in ecstasy when Sasuke began touching his stomach and rubbing it. Naruto's eyes were clouded and closed but then he felt something touching behind his ears, his stomach, and his prostate. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and he came all over Sasuke and himself.

But Sasuke wasn't finished yet. He was still pounding into Naruto and touching the others body. Naruto was exhausted but was livened again at the feel of the pleasure. He was in so much pleasure that he came again and this time Sasuke came inside of him.

"Sasukeee…" He moaned at him and then fell asleep with the other still inside him.

Kyuubi, Jiraiya and Kakashi were standing outside as they watched the end of the hot scene before him. Kyuubi and the other two were standing there with blushes on their faces. Whilst Itachi was standing off to the side with a glare on his face. "You perverts…" He said to them and Kyuubi looked towards the Sharingan holder.

"Itachi, will you get Neji for me first thing in the morning." Itachi bowed and disappeared.

--That Morning

Naruto woke up early that next morning. He didn't remember a blanket but with the look on Kyuubi's face while Naruto woke up he knew it was his father who did so. They were dressed and everything but where was Sasuke? Where was he?

Seeing his father, Tsunade and Neji in the room Naruto sat up in a hurry. Was he here for a reason, he didn't know anything, he couldn't remember anything from last night.

"Where am I?"

"Please take off your shirt Na… Your Highness.." Neji said and Naruto knew that it was a pregnancy test. He was hooked up to machines and was back in the hospital. But he didn't go into heat… What was this about.

Naruto took off his shirt revealing his stomach to the other 3. Neji activated his Byakugan and took a look around. The other smiled and deactivated them. Looking at Naruto he bowed to him. "Two… Just like you predicted your majesty…"

Naruto was confused. Then it finally hit him, "I'm… PREGNANT!!"

**TBC**

There you have it…

**Next chapter: **Surprises lurk around every corner.


	16. Surprise! Enter Ryo, dragon of the west!

Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy to be over 100 and over 22000 hits on this story! And for all the people watching it! I'm so happy! Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto! WAHHHH!!! Cause if I did then it would be NC-17 and YAOI!

**Chapter 16**

Surprise! Enter Ryo, the Dragon of the west!

_Naruto took off his shirt revealing his stomach to the other 3. Neji activated his Byakugan and took a look around. The other smiled and deactivated them. Looking at Naruto he bowed to him. "Two… Just like you predicted your majesty…"_

_Naruto was confused. Then it finally hit him, "I'm… PREGNANT!!"_

--

Naruto was so overcome by the happiness, that he forgot about the whole thing for a second to grab his chest and his stomach. "I'm really pregnant…"

"Yes Naruto… Isn't it wonderful?" Kyuubi asked his son and Naruto jumped into his fathers arms. Sasuke was allowed entrance and he came into the room. Sasuke kissed his beautiful love.

"How are you?" Sasuke asked and kissed him again and Naruto smiled at him and hugged him tighter. Sasuke was confused at the antics of the blond. Feeling a pat on his back he looked towards Kyuubi, "Congratulations boy!" Sasuke was now very confused so he looked at Tsunade.

"He's pregnant you dimwit!"

Looking at the other he smiled at him, "Is it true?..." Naruto nodded and rubbed his stomach. "There are two children… They're going to be beautiful aren't they?"

"Our children? Oh wow… When will they be born? June? May?"

"The end of December." Kyuubi said. "You do have to remember they are animal children." Sasuke remembered and rubbed the others cheek against him and rubbed Naruto's stomach. "They will be beautiful…"

Sakura then came in and found Sasuke. "Sasuke? The high council wants to speak with you… They say it is important." Sasuke nodded and walked past Naruto letting them have a father son moment.

--High Council

"What?!?" Sasuke yelled at them. They all were quite surprised from the reaction that Sasuke had. Really every ninja in Konoha wanted the position that Sasuke was called to.

"What do you mean that you want me as the next Hokage?!" Sasuke yelled at them much louder then the other call.

"You are the most eligible person for the call. You are top of the ranks as a jounin and even in your days of ANBU you were the top. Always the top of your class in the academy… Beat the chuunin and genin tests on the first try. Became the first Jounin, besides your brother of course, to enter ANBU at the age of 12, succeeded on all of your missions with no casualties or fatalities for your team, amazing at chakra control and strategy, a wielder of the Sharingan eyes."

Sasuke wasn't impressed. He knew all of this so why did they want him. "Haruno Sakura is a far better choice then I am. She's much better in chakra control and also is a medic nin."

"That's just the point! We need a Hokage who can stay where they belong. Not having to run to the emergency rooms all the time to take care of some minor fracture. You are capable of protecting this entire city. And that is why we chose you Uchiha Sasuke." Said another one of them.

One more butted in and with a grin he stated, "You do remember that the call to Hokage is mandatory. You cannot refuse it Uchiha-kun…" The others murmured 'that's right!' and 'that's true!'. Sasuke groaned. They were right… the call to Hokage was something you couldn't refuse. But why did it have to be him?... Now that Naruto was pregnant with his children he couldn't just leave him.

"Give me until the new year… I'll become the Hokage then…" He had that much time to convince him to stay with him.

--On the way home

Kids were yelling and screaming all the way down the street. He could hear a loud cheer of fight, fight! Sasuke turned towards the cause and saw two kids fighting, they seemed to be from either Yamigakure, or Tsuchigakure. All of them seemed to be and one would yell, "Poor Ryo can't defend himself! What's the matter didn't your parents teach you how to fight? Oh that's right you don't have real parents! You're a loser and an orphan!!" The one pulled out a kunai and the other one with corn blond hair and bright red eyes was taken off guard and that was when it got horrible. So Sasuke stepped in…

Taking the kunai out of the hand and disarming the kid he stepped in the way. The little kid looked up and saw Sasuke with his kunai. And parents rushing over and taking their kids away. One parent in particular came up to Sasuke who had a kunai placed towards her child, "What in hells name are you doing!?!" She yelled, Sasuke looked towards her and said. "I will not have any murders in this city, and this child was about to kill this one right here."

"What does that matter! That child is a monster!!" Sasuke could feel the pain of the child and asked the woman, "Woman, from what country are you from that you would insult my child right here?"

The womans eyes widened, "Tsuchigakure! And… wait! He is your child?! But he lives with a horrible old man and woman!"

"You dare insult my wife's honorable mother and father! Do you even know who you are talking to?!" That was an insult to anyone who would insult the elderly, whether of a prestigious clan or not.

"And who might you be that you would yell at a woman?!"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, last living heir to the Uchiha family, and if you have any nerve to insult my son, no the heir to the Uchiha family name. Now if there are any other problems I will get Jounin here to escort you and your family out personally!" The woman bowed her head in apology.

"I am so sorry Uchiha-sama! Please forgive my rudeness to you and your child. As for you!" She said snapping at her child, "Apologize to him and I'll get you back for embarrassing me infront of the Hokage and this crowd!" The child apologized at the little boy and was dragged away by the fuming woman. Sasuke laughed and the child behind him grabbed his shirt.

"'Scuse me sir? But why did you say that?" Sasuke looked at the boy, blond hair and red eyes.

"RYO!!" Yelled an old man from a distance and the little boy lightened up. "Oji-san!!" The man grabbed the young boy and looked at Sasuke. Noticing him immediately he bowed in apology.

"I am so sorry Uchiha-sama I really hope that Ryo hasn't been a nuisance." Sasuke smiled, "No, he wasn't… So Ryo is your name?"

The little boy smiled and nodded, "Yup!" Sasuke smiled and laughed. "You remind me so much of someone. I'd like you to meet him…"

"Uchiha-sama…"

"Please its Sasuke…"

"Alright, Sasuke-kun… Is this person a…" He whispered the last part, "_Animal God by any chance?_" Sasuke's eyes widened.

--The Uchiha Manor

Kyuubi was playing around with Naruto tickling him and just making him laugh in general. Tears were running out of his eyes and he was getting a stitch in his side.

Itachi looked at the other two and smiled. "You really shouldn't be overdoing it your majesty. Even if he is just a day pregnant…" Kyuubi smiled and helped his son up from the ground.

Naruto's ears perked up at the sound of the door opening. "Sasuke?" He wondered aloud and left the room to check his curiosities. Seeing Sasuke walk in from the front door he pounced on him. Licking him and kissing his face and lips. "Sasuke! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Naruto and I'm home… I brought guests as well." Naruto looked up to see an old man and woman, a child and a man in his late 40s.

Naruto welcomed them and then looked at the man again. There was something about him… "No…" Naruto said aloud. "Oh my god no…" He started backing away from them and his eyes were wide. "Leave me alone!"

Naruto ran away screaming and the guests were dumbfounded. "Chichiue!"

"Naruto wait!" Sasuke ran after him and welcomed the guests in as well. "Please make yourself comfortable in living room. I believe that's where everyone else is." Sasuke made his way off to find the other. He must've ran to Kyuubi…

Sasuke walked into the room where Naruto was sitting next to his father crying. "He's come back! He's back for my children!"

Sasuke sat down next to Naruto and began to touch him, "NO! Stay away from me!" He screamed at Sasuke. Sasuke was taken back by this and recoiled his hands. Kyuubi touched Sasuke and said, "It's not you…"

"It's me…" Said the man who was with the group. "And I am so sorry, Naruto-sama for stealing your children." Sasuke looked at the man and his eyes flared.

"You… You hurt him and stole his children!?" The man went to the ground and bowed his head. "Please forgive me prince Naruto…"

Naruto looked at him and his eyes were still full with tears. "Why? WHY should I forgive you after all you've done to me?! Your friends raped me so I would go into labor! You cut me open so you could retrieve all of my children! And you stole them away from me!! You killed them!! You killed them all!!" Naruto was about to lunge forward towards the man but was being held back by his father and Itachi.

The man didn't do anything but bow his head, "Please forgive me… They aren't dead…"

Naruto stopped his rampaging… "What did you say?"

"They aren't dead… All four are alive…" Naruto finally stood up and held the man by his neck collar. "Where are they!"

"They're right here…" Said an old voice from the hall way. Naruto dropped the other and looked at him. "Where?"

"Here!" Said a small voice from below Naruto. The bright voice came from a young boy of about 5 who's eyes were red and hair was blond. "My name is Ryo!"

Another voice appeared from behind Naruto and there was a little girl with blond hair and blue eyes, "Ya, my name is Kiri!"

A little flash was seen and Naruto saw another little girl with reddish blond hair and purple eyes, "Hi Chichi! I'm Koto!"

Yet another girl was to be found among them and she was different. She had red hair and gold eyes. She smiled at him and hugged him, "I'm Hana!" She said with a childish grin on her face. The looked over and saw Kyuubi and the girls screamed in happiness. "He's so pretty!" They said sitting in his lap and playing with his tails. Kyuubi smiled and hugged the little girls close to him and Naruto heard a groan come from the boys mouth.

"Girls…" He said shaking his head. Naruto still stared at them.

"But… But how?" Naruto asked and the old man and woman entered. "Easily… Shall we tell you?"

The man stood up and said, "After they stole the children from you I looked back and saw you in pain and tears were in your eyes. The others were far ahead of me and so I knew that what I did then was wrong. I was too afraid to turn back because of the fury of your father… Once I got to the village I saw the kits were on the table about to be killed or sold. I saw them whimpering for milk and food and that they were lost and alone. I felt horrible after that and so… I stole them away from my comrades at that point.

"That was when I met the old man and woman. It little over a year or so after that day and I heard that the Kazekage was offering a grand reward if anyone would bring him Kyuubi kits. Of course on a mind like my own I was thinking more of money then anything. But the sound of the now children would remind me where I was heading. I stopped by a river bank and then my old comrades came out from the bushes and ambushed the kits and I. The old man knocked them out and I was somewhere in the cloud country. I was lost because I hadn't known my way when the kits were born."

"We decided to raise the kits in Tsuchigakure where it would be less conspicuous. And the children have survived in all of this tribulation…"

"When we heard of the ceremony days being held in Konoha this year we decided to come and hope that we would meet someone who would be able to keep the children in safe hiding whilst we went to find Prince Naruto here. We heard of you Sasuke, that you were the most skilled ninja here in Konoha. We weren't sure if you would take in any of the children so we didn't approach you. Not to mention that you were gone for most of the days…."

"I regret every day the thing I did to you… and… I'm sorry I couldn't bring them to you sooner Naruto-sama… But please... Accept them from these horrid hands…" Naruto looked at his three daughters and one son. Their eyes sparkling with want and sadness.

"Of course… Of course I will accept them. They are mine afterall…" The children lighted up and pounced on Naruto.

"Please… Naruto-sama. You have all rights to kill me right now. I do not deserve to live."

"You may live… Just make a promise that you will protect my lands. I do not wish to have the same mistake again…." Seeing the sad expression in his children's eyes. All four pairs staring at him with begging. "And please come visit the children… They'd like that a lot."

The man nodded and looked at the children. "Do you really haft a go?" Asked the children and he nodded once again. Hugging them all goodbye he had tears forming in his eyes, placing his arms around the oldest of the bunch he wrapped her in a patterned dark blue blanket with a moon on one side and the other was yellow with the sun on it. "Goodbye Hana… I'll miss your quite nature and ways of telling stories to people." He patted the young girl on the head and she hugged back with a smile on her face and said, "Thank you for everything Sano-san…"

Going to the next girl he kneeled down and placed something in her arms. It was a purple ribbon that held her bangs back from her long curly hair with a robe that went with it. "Good bye Koto, I'll miss your ways of styling my hair and placing ribbons in it. You always were one to go wild with your hair." Koto smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you Sano-chan! I'll miss you so much!"

He went to the next girl in line, Kiri. "Kiri, I'll miss you and your outgoing ways to become a fine ninja. You'd make an excellent one with your tactics. So I'll miss training with you every day." Kiri smiled and looked at the set of blades and throwing stars in her hands. She hugged him roughly and then ruffled his hair a bit the other doing the same.

Finally he came to Ryo. "Ryo, It was always nice having man to man time with you. So I'm going to give you something that is very important to me. And something that you've wanted since you were a kit." The others eyes went wide when he took off the hitaiyate that he was wearing and placed it around his neck. It was a symbol of the earth nation where he grew up and he would remember it through out all eternity. "Thank you Sano… I'll remember you all the time!" He hugged the other and the man stood up and bowed at Naruto. "Thank you for letting me say good bye. They really are good kids…I know you'll take care of them more then I could ever. Once again, good bye Hana, Koto, Kiri,… and Ryo." The man walked out of the room watching as the little children walked up to their mother and hugged him softly as if they were kits seeking warmth from their mother just after birth.

**TBC**

Yeah that's good stuff… I'm not sure if you guys saw that one coming did you? I sure as heck didn't! Nah I really did but. Just because you guys have been awesome! So stay tuned for next chapter!

**Next chapter!** Where we first met wasn't that long ago was it? Sasuke and Naruto travel back to the Animal God Mountain! But with four children how hard will it be to get back there? Who knows?


	17. Where We First Met

Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them sooo much! This will be a REALLY long chapter! This is basically a remembrance chapter for a lot of people! I believe Deidara, Kakashi, Sasuke and Kyuubi.

**Disclaimer: **I love Naruto, but I don't own him.

**Chapter 17**

Where we first met 

Naruto stared at the stars and was entranced. He had his children back and was going to give birth to Sasuke's children very soon. He knew that Sasuke was staring at him but he didn't mind. It was fine with him, feeling a blanket wrapping around his shoulders he saw Sasuke and the other sat down beside him. The breeze ran through both their hair and it was chilling. Naruto stared at Sasuke for a little bit, "What is it you have to say Sasuke?" He asked his love. Sasuke breathed in deeply as if he was troubled…

"You're going back to your village aren't you?" Sasuke asked sadly. Naruto stared at him and their eyes met. Naruto stared at them and then at his stomach reminding him of his culture. "I have to… They are my people, I can't leave them alone. Besides you could always come to live with me and… become my mate." He said with a blush. Sasuke stared at him looking like he was about to cry. Turning away Sasuke looked at the ground.

"I… I can't do that… I'm sorry." Sasuke wanted to just leave instead of explain it. Naruto's eyes were struck with a sudden shock of sadness. "W—why? Please why can't you?" Naruto asked towards him.

Sasuke looked at him and held Naruto's hands in his, "Don't get me wrong, I really want to be with you! You are my guiding light, I love you. I want to go and live with you… I just can't. Like you my people need me…"

Naruto looked at him wanting a further explanation. Sighing Sasuke looked at his love, "I was called to be Hokage today. They want me as the Hokage for the village. I was hoping I could convince you to stay but I never thought of your duties. I've always only thought of myself before others and so I guess old habits die hard…" Looking at Naruto he grabbed his hands, "I love you Naruto. I want to be with you, you've changed my life so much and I want to make it up to you. I… just can't think of my life without you…"

"Can't you just refuse it?" Naruto asked and Sasuke shook his head sadly. "I would love to, I actually did but they wouldn't allow me to. The call to Hokage is something you cannot refuse. It's either you do the call… Or they kill you." Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke and looked at the sky. It was now covered in clouds and snow was falling all over.

"Well I might as well listen to them… I guess we both have duties we need to fulfill." Naruto nuzzled his face into Sasuke's side chest and held back tears. He was clutching his stomach and was trying so hard not to cry. He could feel the children's chakra presence and he loved the feeling of it. "Sasuke… What will we do about the children?" Sasuke was just as baffled. What would they do?

"I'll take you back to the animal god kingdom tomorrow… and I'll stay with you until it is time for me to leave…" Sasuke hugged him close to his chest.

They couldn't have just one parent have the children… But since there were two… Both of them got alert at the sudden presence of chakra they looked at the intruder. Deidara appeared with Sasori in his arms, Deidara was panting and holding his arm which had a large gash that could be seen. Blood was rushing from his arm and Sasori was being held lifelessly in Dei's arms. Deidara looked like he was crying with his one eye showing and his other one which was a Byakugan looking straight at Naruto.

"Please… I need Neji." Naruto ran over towards his two friends and had them sit down. Whistling one time that could only be heard by animals. A white bird soon came around in a flash of light and slowly in mid-air transformed into Neji who landed gracefully with feathers falling around him as he did. Running towards his older cousin he saw the sight. Leaning down he placed his fingers against Sasori's neck. He was cold but that was to be expected because he was a snake. Feeling a pulse he asked, "What happened?"

"He… escaped…. With Orochimaru… We tried to stop him but he poisoned Sasori and cut my wing. Orochimaru's probably is all the way in Sound talking with Otoku by now." Deidara left out that he was too afraid to leave Sasori alone.

Naruto was listening and yelled, "Orochimaru is gone?!" Deidara nodded and bowed. "I'm a fool… I was so worried that… Just, please forgive me… I would've gone after him but…" turning his eye towards Sasori he shook his head. "Should I go after him?" Naruto shook his head. "Take care of Sasori… That's all you need to do right now."

Deidara bowed and listened to Neji, "You need to get maple leaf, a lily pedal, and the stinger of a bee." Deidara nodded and disappeared.

--A while later

Deidara sat next to Sasori quietly rubbing his hair out of his eyes. He gave him the antidote a little while ago so it should be okay then. Deidara wanted to cry but he learned long ago that crying was not acceptable and that he couldn't ever love anyone. Especially snakes… But that was wrong! Deidara was madly in love with Sasori ever since… That day.

--FLASHBAKU!!

Young Deidara just turned 3 and he was hurriedly rushing towards his uncle in the nest or the all seeing to help deliver his little cousins. He heard screaming from down the hall and he began running faster so then he would be there to help out. Deidara's father was not one to listen to reason and so he couldn't miss this.

Deidara was afraid of that, when he heard cries and chirps he came running in seeing his two uncles and aunts and his father. Deidara hung his head in shame and felt a hand come on his head. Deidara looked up and saw Kyuubi who was smiling. "Sorry I'm late I had to welcome in the new arrivals. So what do we have here?"

"One boy and a girl. Neji and Hinata. Neji will be put through intense training when he turns three and Hinata will be put in nursing." Kyuubi nodded and patted Deidara on the head. "Hey chicky, how are you today?" Deidara muttered something and ran off before his father could do anything to him. He was a fragile child and that was because he was submissive.

"Oh Deidara?" Kyuubi asked and Dei turned around and met with the fox. There standing by him was a boy with red hair and grey eyes. Deidara saw him and knew he was a snake by the look of his eyes. He was a cobra because the way his eyes were slanted and his hair was red so that had to mean he was a cobra.

"This is Sasori, he came from the sand regions where my brother rules and has moved with the kingdom here. Will you show him around?..." Deidara saw the look in the snakes eyes and could see the tongue go out over his lips as if he was hungry.

Deidara nodded and came up to him, "Hello…" He said shyly to the other. Birds and snakes were exact opposites. Meaning they weren't allowed to socialize… Deidara was scared, he never liked snakes. Sasori was staring at him like food and that was what made it so uncomfortable.

"You're young…" Deidara was surprised at the remark. "Yeah… I just turned three…" At least they were talking… Deidara looked at the snake and knew that he was young as well. "You are too… Young I mean…" Deidara said trying so hard not to feel disgusted. "Well this is the snake den… this is where you'll be staying. Um… if you need anything I'll be in the nest.. Waaay up there!" Deidara said pointing up and then he changed into a bird and flew off. Sasori watched the little bird fly and he licked his lips again. "This will be really fun…"

--

A day later Sasori was wandering around and ran into a beautiful young woman. She was a fox by the looks of it and had whisker marks on her cheeks. Beautiful baby blue eyes stared at him and she smiled, "I'm sorry, are you looking for someone?" The clothes she was wearing were bright orange and yellow, so she was obviously the fiancée to the king. He'd already met the wife of Shukaku and was stunned to find that Kyuubi was going to be married soon. "Um… Yes. I'm looking for a little bird named Deidara. Do you know him?" The woman nodded and held out her hand. "I'll take you to him, he should be out practicing right now." Sasori took the woman's hand and she led him around.

Once they got to the training grounds he saw the bird in a white training outfit his blond hair covering his left eye from everyone's view. He was training with the king who was teaching him how to model clay. Sasori sighed in boredom and watched the whole thing.

"Now chicky, what you'll want to do is when it is modeled you can place your chakra in it and then you'll be able to heat it to a super heat thus causing it to explode." Deidara nodded and then Sasori saw his hands create a beautiful bird shape and then he placed his chakra in it and then threw it making it explode as he closed his hand cutting off the connection. Sasori saw the fury in the others eye and then fell madly in love. Even if they were different he would have this bird as his mate.

Deidara on the other hand was mad beyond repair. He wanted nothing more than to kill his father, that was why his statue was shaped just like his father who was horrible. He would kill them all… He looked towards the castle and saw Queen Naruko. Along with the snake. "Ah Naruko my pretty little fox!" Kyuubi ran up to her and kissed her. "How are you today?..." He asked and they began walking away leaving Sasori to study the growling bird. Sasori went up to him and knelt beside him. "Are you alright?"

Deidara looked at the snake and then away at the shattered pieces of clay. "I hate him… I hate my race…" Sasori was amused, the bird hated who? Who did he hate? Deidara looked at Sasori and sighed, "You wouldn't understand…" Sitting down he began molding something else. From the looks of it, it was a snake. A beautiful red snake with grey eyes. Deidara heated it up and then blew on it after putting on a shine to it for the scales to stick out and then handed it over to Sasori. "Here, it's just a statue. It won't blow up or anything." Sasori took the item and smiled for the first time in his life.

Digging around in his pocket, Sasori found a little puppet that he wasn't going to use anymore. It was a small bird that he made when he was about the blonds age, he carved it and created it to be a monster but as long as he disabled the weapons then it would be a great gift to give back.

He took out the bird and placed some chakra into his fingers and attaching them to the birds wings, beak and legs he set it free and controlled it. The bird flew in the air and Deidara was in awe. The puppet landed on Deidara's shoulder and Sasori disabled all the weapons and the bird fell into Deidara's hands. The bird looked at the item and smiled at him.

--

Deidara was sitting next to Sasori now still staring at him. How he wanted Sasori to wake up so he could tell him everything. About how he disobeyed orders to go after Orochimaru and forget about him. Deidara couldn't forget him and as his blueish grey eyes opened up to meet his own blue ones, "Danna… I'm." Pale lips covered his owns and he looked at the blond who was full of guilt. "Don't apologize… I'm fine afterall…"

--KAKASHI!!

Walking down the familiar street he was greeted with a few ladies constantly blushing as they saw him. Only few knew what was under that mask of his, and he was visiting the one person he trusted more than his best friends in the world. He was visiting his mate…

-- 20Years ago…

Kakashi walked down the street next to the fourth Hokage as all the ladies bowed to him and greeted Kyuubi. Kyuubi, or should he say Arashi, would smile at them all and gladly take all the flowers that the little children would give to him, and that was when Kakashi saw him; A beautiful male with a scar running over his nose, quietly herding the kids back to the ninja academy. Kakashi was stunned at the beauty of this young child, he looked at Arashi and he just nodded, "I need to go to the police station anyways, they're having a baby shower for Fugaku's wife down there today. Meet me there when you're finished." Kakashi eagerly nodded and left the fourth to his duties.

Running over towards the academy and met up with the young boy who was herding the little children into the gates. Brushing a strand behind his hair he looked up towards his superiors nodding taking greeting all the students and smiling. His smile was so beautiful and Kakashi just had to know his name. But the crowd got very difficult and he lost sight of the boy.

Later on Kakashi finally made it to the academy. As he got up the receptionist, he asked the lady sitting there, "Um… yes, I'm looking for a male with brown hair and a scar running across his nose. Do you know where I can find him?" the lady smiled and said, "Oh you mean Iruka! Yes, he's down the hall 7th door to the left, Room 17." Kakashi bowed his thanks and went down there. He could hear classes being taught and as he reached the 7th door he knocked on it. "Come in…" He heard and opened the door to find a class full of students staring at him and the young boy as well.

"May I help you?" The boy called, Iruka asked him. Kakashi placed his hand behind his head, "Um… yes, sorry to bother you but my name is Hatake Kakashi and…"

"Wait! You're Hatake Kakashi?! Please come in, would you mind teaching the students some techniques?" Kakashi shook his head, "No, I don't mind at all…"

--

At the end of the day Kakashi let the students go and he learned more about Iruka. He was single that was for sure and gay for that matter. Kakashi told him about himself and that he was the Kakashi that helped start the city hundreds of years ago. Iruka smiled as he talked with Kakashi and they were both laughing happily with eachother. Hearing a knock at the door Iruka allowed entrance. Seeing a young boy with black eyes and hair open the door, he came in and greeted him. "Oh Itachi-san, and Fugaku-sama! What honor do I have to see you today captain?"

"Iruka-sensei… Did you happen to see where my sons backpack is? He seemed to have left it here and we do need to be heading over towards the police station." Iruka nodded and picked up the backpack. "Thank you for stopping by Uchiha-sama." Fugaku nodded his thanks and so did Itachi and they both left. Iruka looked out the window then and Kakashi watched as he started to come back over. "Sorry about that Kakashi-sensei…. Oh dear look at the time, I really must be going." Kakashi grabbed Iruka's hand and looked at him. "Will I see you again? Tomorrow the children have the day off and so do so… But…Would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?" Iruka was stunned, "It won't be much but… I'm sorry for asking, it was stupid." Iruka picked up his bag and looked at Kakashi, "I'd love to!" taking out a pen he wrote his address on a piece of discarded paper and placed it in Kakashi's hand and closed it. "There you are… well see you tomorrow Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi caught up to Iruka and stopped him, "Please Iruka-sensei, just call me Kakashi."

"Alright if you just call me Iruka…." Kakashi let the other go and then when Iruka was out of his sight he leaned against the wall and opened the paper looking it over he nodded to himself.

--End Flashback!

Kakashi sniffed the flowers and bought some from the flower shop on his way to his destination. Taking out the note that he still had from 20 years ago he wasn't sure if it was still the same address. Kakashi looked at the flowers and smiled, remembering the date. That was the day they started their little rendezvous and love affairs. And after a year they became mates in secret. Kakashi knew it wouldn't work but he still loved Iruka like no other. But now that Kakashi was back in Konoha he wanted to visit the one that he loved once again.

Walking up to the door of the apartment it still had the mailbox that said Umino and that was when Kakashi knocked on the door. Hearing a faint coming, he stepped back and smiled as the door opened revealing a much older Iruka. Iruka's eyes were wide and Kakashi said, "Yo…" Iruka screamed happily and jumped into Kakashi's arms hugging the other. "Kakashi, you came to see me?!"

Kissing Iruka he held him in his arms, "Yes but I will be leaving tomorrow to the animal god kingdom. I'm sorry I didn't see you earlier but I had some business that his majesty told me to do." Iruka led him into the house and he closed the door behind him making sure to give Iruka a night he would and could never forget.

--Sasuke…

Sasuke held the little boy in his arms, Ryo smiled up at him and Kiri grinned as she held her "Otousan's" hand. Sasuke smiled at her and grabbed her up in his arms as well placing her on his shoulders. Kiri squealed and held onto his hair and they began to walk again. Sasuke stared at Itachi who was walking with Koto and Hana on both sides of him. Sasuke remembered that Itachi would do that with him all the time. Just hold his hand and carry him down the street, oh how the people would say they were so cute together. But that wasn't true… They had a relationship that was far more than that. Sasuke turned over to Naruto and smiled. He was now the one that he loved more than anyone else. Yet he still loved Itachi as well.

Naruto looked beautiful today, the sun shining through his golden hair and the way it would move with the breeze. It was Sasuke's job to make sure that Naruto and the children were nice and warm, considering the weather was icy and chilling to the bone. Itachi looked back and smiled. Walking back a little bit he told Sasuke, "I can take care of the children. You go and keep Naruto warm, all that shivering isn't good for the little ones." Itachi took Ryo and Kiri from Sasuke and placed them under his coat holding both of them while Kyuubi was holding Hana and Koto. Sasuke walked over to Naruto who was shivering slightly. Sasuke walked behind him and grabbed him placing him under his arms.

"I'm still sorry that I can't come and stay with you…"Naruto placed his head on Sasuke's shoulder looking forward seeing the large mountain up ahead. "Its fine… I'll… miss you though…"

Kyuubi looked back at them and then shook his head, _I guess that he can't be with his destined one either... _Looking at them he saw the entrance to the mountain. He slowly closed his eyes to not see the one who resembled his destined one so much… _Shukaku…(1) _

"Father?" Kyuubi looked back to see Naruto again, "Yes Kit?" Naruto seemed disturbed by something. "… Nothing."

"That's fine kit…" He could sense something coming and he knew that it was going to happen. Looking deep into his consciousness he found the future premonition. Opening his eyes he went back towards everyone, "Get down!" He shouted and shoved everyone to the ground. Receiving an arrow to his shoulder and a kunai in his hand that he caught. His hand was bleeding and he quickly turned the explosion kunai around and shot it back to where it came from. A loud explosion could be heard and seen as two sound ninja's fell out of the tree nearly dead. "Itachi, Deidara! Bring them to me, I want to see their corpses hanging in my streets!" Itachi and Deidara nodded quickly disappearing and reappearing again with two men with sound ninja bands.

Kyuubi ripped the arrow out of his shoulder and placed it near one of their throats. "Naruto! Take the children to the mountain, I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Naruto nodded and took two of the children into his arms. "Sasuke… You and Ryo stay here…" Sasuke nodded and handed Koto over to Naruto as well. Taking Ryo's hand he led him over to Kyuubi who was still holding the arrow tip that was covered in blood near the mans throat. "You do know that one slash of his arrow and you'd be dead… Tell me did Otoku send you to kill my son?"

The man shook his head, "No, he knew that you would sense us and so he sent that for you to get your attention. This is the real thing he sent us for." A note was clutched in his hands and Kyuubi snatched it. "Itachi, Sasuke… Make sure they don't escape." They nodded and held kunais to their throats and one to their Achilles tendon. Kyuubi opened the note and looked at it.

_My dearly beloved brother Kyuubi,_

_My son has just come back to sound saying that your slut of a son has gone and found another mate. I hope that this is a lie. I would really hate to have to come over there and settle this myself. We wouldn't want another accident like Shukaku's would we? Just for you to know as well, the ceremony is still on for your son and my own. I will have your kingdom Kyuubi, with or without you as my mate. Your son will do just finely…_

_-Otoku_

_P.S. I already know…_

Kyuubi read this and glared at them, "Tell him, fine… I expect him in the next month." The sound nins nodded and Kyuubi dismissed them turning away from the two men about to cry, that was when he saw his son… his grandson seemed to fit better. Kyuubi looked away and started walking away from his grandchild. Sighing deeply and walking again he walked right past him. Ryo stared at him and then looked down. Sasuke walked over and patted Ryo's soft blond hair. "He'll be fine, that's the life of a ninja. You were just lucky that there was no blood spilt. Come on Ryo, you must be tired."

Ryo nodded looking at his grandfather up ahead, _Oji-san… _He thought to himself and they made their way to the great mountain ahead.

**TBC**

There you have it! The 17th chapter is finally up and here's a preview for sweet #18! Please review! There is only 2 more chapters left!!! SHIT!!

Next Chapter: Kyuubi has many secrets, ones that cannot be left alone anymore. He needs to tell them to someone. But who can he trust… The only person who would listen and understand. Sasuke… Next chapter! The confession of Kyuubi!

(1)- In this story Shukaku was meant to be Kyuubi's eternal mate. But since the rebellion he found others.


	18. The Confession of Kyuubi!

Okay… SO I am updating this very shortly after the last chapter! I hope it wasn't that much of a bore. Thanks so much for reading this! This part of the story takes place 4 weeks later! ;

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Damnit…

**Chapter 18**

The confession of Kyuubi!

4 weeks later…

"I am so damn tired…" Sasuke said to Naruto who was panting after their little sex session. For the past four weeks Naruto had been having sex cravings. A weird but very satisfactory thing that went on for the first four weeks and tomorrow would be the last day that he would be doing this with Naruto. Neji told him that whenever Naruto would have these cravings that he was to satiate them, because they were a plea from the children asking for nourishment. They had two separate nourishments, the food eaten by Naruto himself and the semen that kept them strong from Sasuke. With it the children wouldn't die but after tomorrow the children would be able to take bare of themselves until it was delivery time.

Naruto smiled and held onto his stomach that was now growing larger by the day. He was truly a beauty when he would smile and pet his large belly, with sweat glistening down his forehead and his eyes sparkling with satisfaction. Naruto's eyes went wide for a second and then went back to the happy look. Looking at his love Naruto closed his eyes and grinned at Sasuke. "They kicked!" Sasuke stared and then placed his ear on Naruto's stomach and then listened a bit. After a bit they kicked again and one hit him right smack in the jaw. Sasuke shook his head and smiled, "Lively bunch aren't they…" Naruto nodded and lay back again, snuggling into Sasuke's shoulder.

"They will be very cute… Good night Sasuke…" Just like that Naruto fell asleep like a rock.

Sasuke shook his head and kissed Naruto's forehead.

--Next Day…

Kyuubi woke in his bed… the same dream, why the same dream always? He needed to know, he wanted to know, he had to know… But why was he given the ability to see into the future. What did the dream mean?

Walking through the halls he was greeted one by one by the slaves and servants that were working early that morning. But Kyuubi's mind was solemnly on the dream of his… In his dream he was floating in the sky and was surrounded by the most humid and wet mist he had ever seen. Hearing a voice that he had long since forgotten beckon unto him. "Kyuubi," It would say to him, "Listen… the dark and the light shall come again." The dark and the light? What did that mean? He wanted to know. It then said to him, "Kyuubi my brother listen…" Brother? All but three siblings were alive right now…. So who could it be? The voice sounded familiar to him.

Ringing at him again the voice said, "The dark comes before the light… The light before dark. The moon be bright in the black lit sky. And the sun be blackened by the moon." That could easily be a solar eclipse but that didn't make any sense to what the bright moon was meant to be.

Walking around the corner that led to the bath house was when he remembered the other part, "Two rivers that share the same starting point will split but meet again in a later time… One of the rivers shall be rough and icy cold to the feeling and one will be gentle and comforting. But when they meet the rivers shall create a great lake that everyone will come to."

Kyuubi sat in the heated water thinking more on it… "The dark comes before light, the light before dark, two rivers share the same source but have different paths." As he closed his eyes he beheld a sign that was familiar to all, a Circular pattern that had a wavy line through it one side black the other white. The one that was black had a white dot in it and the one that was white was the opposite. The yin yang symbol… Standing up in the water and ran out to the city not minding all the ladies staring at him and giving him flirtatious looks.

He needed to tell Sasuke…

--

Naruto ran happily around the castle and stared at the sky, it was a beautiful and warm day. The children were happy and Sasuke was fallowing him. Naruto missed his old robes so much, the ones he would wear when he wasn't showing as much. But for now he was stuck in his mothers robes that she wore. Naruto smiled at the children and turned to Sasuke who was staring at the sky watching as it was snowing but it wasn't. The barrier kept it from snowing on the mountain and anywhere near the mountain. Sasuke sighed and continued walking. Naruto waited for him and asked when he caught up, "What's wrong teme?"

Sasuke looked at him and then away, "I'm sorry, it's just that it will be Christmas soon and I'm not going to be in Konoha this year for the light displays." Naruto stared confused at his lover. "What's Christmas? Do your people have these ceremonies every year. Because that's a whole bunch of ceremonies."

"Christmas is a time of giving, it's when friends and family can be close and they can catch up on what has been missed. Not to mention the presents that are given as well. And in Konoha it's a day to remember the dead." The little children walked up to their Chichiue explaining the true meaning of Christmas.

"It's all about the presents! When you get the biggest present than you know that you've won, you also want the most presents out of anyone else so then it makes you feel special!" Ryo said to him.

Hana interrupted, "Yeah, yeah! Once I got this really nice outfit and book and stuff and I was so happy!"

Naruto was confused, was it a time for giving or a competition?

Hearing padding come down the hall way he saw his father running down it. Naruto smiled and welcomed him, "Morning Chichiue, how are you?" Kyuubi looked at his son and nodded, "I'm fine but I really need to speak with Sasuke today. He'll be gone the rest of the day because I need to talk with him about… Circumstances." Naruto nodded and let Sasuke go.

Kyuubi took Sasuke into his chambers. "Please take a seat Sasuke there is much that needs to be explained." Sasuke sat down in one of the resting futons and sat on the ground facing Kyuubi who sat down as well. Kyuubi stared into his eyes and then began, "I brought you in here to tell you something of the utmost importance." Sasuke listened with interest.

"It's about the children that Naruto is carrying right now. You're offspring…" Sasuke was now fully interested.

"I saw in a vision that my two brothers were to be reborn in your children. You seen Rizu and Kazu were Yin Yang children and your children shall be as well. In my vision it said the dark shall come before the light and the light before the dark. Which means that the Yang child will be born first which is a good thing. You see Yang is darkness that is really hiding light so the Yang child is really good. With the Yang child so much good will be spread on the land. But with the Yin child he is exactly the opposite. Your first child will be a creator, and the second will destroy anything he touches. You need to listen to me." Sasuke nodded turning away from Kyuubi.

"Is something wrong Sasuke?" Turning back to the king he said, "I can't stay here in the mountain and Naruto can't come live with me back in Konoha. What will we do about the children?" Kyuubi took out the note from the weeks back, showing it to Sasuke. Sasuke read over the contents and his eyes were confused. "What does he already know about?"

"About Naruto being pregnant… He threatened me in this letter that he would kill the children if Naruto didn't marry Orochimaru. He said that the yin child was to stay here and the yang was to leave or be killed. So that settles your problem about the children being with either of you. You shall take the first born as your heir back to Konoha whilst the second shall stay here and be raised by Naruto."

"Thank you Kyuubi-sama, is that all you needed me for."

"Actually, there was another thing I would like to talk to you about. This may sound weird and out of place but I need to tell you of how I knew that you and Naruto would meet. It started back with your ancestors over 500 years ago, when Konoha was getting started up. Back then the Uchiha's just moved into Konoha and started their ruling clan. But there was one that I knew personally. On the way to Konoha he bumped into me and challenged me to a fight. He and I battled for hours on end until he was completely spent of all his chakra. I left him and he yelled at me, 'Someday my clan will defeat you, and then your kind will accept us.' This was before the clan was prestigious and I told him the future of how one of his decendants would mate with my one and only son. He was amazed that he wrote this down and that's how your clan became so prestigious and hard working. When Itachi was born they all thought that it was he who would be mating with Naruto. But they obviously didn't know about you did they?"

Sasuke nodded at the king. "Naruto is an amazing person."

Kyuubi nodded along with Sasuke walking down the hall, "That he is… that he is…"

--Otogakure

"I don't believe it!!" Orochimaru yelled as he threw a glass across the room where his father and Kabuto were sitting, "That slut is pregnant with a humans child?! How dare he insult us like this!?!"

Otoku sipped at his tea and then stared at his son, "Do not worry my son… I have sent word to Kyuubi and he has agreed that the Yin child will be yours. And that the mating ceremony is still on."

"And what of the Yang child? He'll ruin everything if he is still there."

Otoku chuckled a bit and sipped at his tea while stroking the snake that was curling near him, "It does not matter Orochimaru, the yang child shall be sent with that human who will be killed after they leave the castle. So there's no problem with that…" Otoku's eyes glinted with an insane and sickening look of glee that could only be portrayed from a mad mans eyes.

"Finally Kyuubi's land will be ours, I've waited over 9000 years for this time and it is now finally here. And it's all thanks to you Orochimaru… Kabuto send word to Kyuubi that we'll be there in three weeks for the ceremony. All will be ours now… all will be ours…" He said chuckling and all of sound fallowing after in a dark yet harmonious laughter.

--Back on the mountain.

"Naruto?! Where are you?" Naruto sat down on his bed undressing himself carefully. Seeing Sasuke come rushing through the door he laughed at him. "I'm fine Sasuke, just getting ready for tonight." Sasuke and Naruto were to be locked in a room for the rest of the night for the final night of feeding the children.

They lay in the bed for hours just relaxing, eating and waiting for Naruto's body to send him into the sudden urge for sex. Sasuke closed his eyes for a bit remembering what Neji told him to do the time they got to the kingdom.

--Flashbaku!

Neji checked up on Naruto and then turned to Sasuke, "Well Sasuke-sama… the children are healthy they will just need to be fed and nurtured for about 4 weeks and they will be fine."

"Only for four?" Neji sighed and then had Naruto leave the room, "What I mean is that for the first four weeks Naruto will be having certain cravings."

"You mean like food cravings?"

"Kind of… But the type of cravings that I am talking about are sex cravings. You see Kyuubi's need to be fertilized multiple times, it's like the childrens way of saying they're hungry. So whenever Naruto needs to have sex, you will need to give the semen to the children. Just to put it plainly…"

Sasuke grinned inwardly at the thought of him and Naruto having sex for the next four weeks.

That night Naruto and himself were cuddling when suddenly Naruto started breathing more hurriedly than before. "Sasukeee…" He whined a bit, "I feel weird…" Sasuke pounced on Naruto and tore off their clothes. "You just want sex…" He said putting his dick at Naruto's entrance.

Naruto's eyes were wide, "Sasuke! No, I'm not ready yet!" He yelled at Sasuke but Sasuke pushed in anyways. Waiting for the searing hot pain that never came he was confused. Did Sasuke stop to prepare him, opening one elegant eye he looked down to see Sasuke fully embedded in him. But why didn't it hurt? Looking into Sasuke's eyes he saw the love inside them, "I love you Naruto, that's why it didn't hurt. May I move now?"

Naruto nodded and Sasuke took that opportunity to thrust into Naruto repeatidly until his lover came underneath him begging for more.

--End Flashbacku!

"Sasuke, It's time…"

Sasuke nodded and gently moved Naruto on his back making sure that he and the children were comfy. Sasuke kissed Naruto's eyes cheeks and lips moving down to his neck and stomach. Kissing his stomach on the right and on the left Naruto knew that Sasuke was kissing his babies. It was a cute and sweet ritual that he would do to him, showing his love for the little children and Naruto himself. Sasuke quickly made his way to Naruto's hole and started licking it causing Naruto to shiver in delight as Sasuke rubbed against his sac and would knead the needing flesh to a perfect hardness that only the Uchiha could achieve. Naruto bucked his hips in delight knocking it against Sasuke's forehead and causing the Uchiha to become more engaged in his actions. Sasuke held down Naruto's hips and began kissing and teasing the flesh around Naruto's cock causing the other to whimper in delight. Sasuke took Naruto's cock into his mouth and sucked on it a few times causing Naruto to hook his legs around Sasuke's head keeping Sasuke in his place as he sucked and licked at the pleasuring desire of the foxes. He knew what he was doing was causing the other agony because of the slow torture. Sticking one finger up Naruto's ass he wriggled it around touching Naruto's spot. As his love gasped he added two more fingers up the small ass and moved them around adding the last two fingers up he moved all five in the little hole and bidding Naruto to come. But before that he pulled them all out and rubbed his face against the large tummy. He felt the little kids kick at his face and he knew that they were having a fit because they were really hungry.

Quickly moving to the hole his cock placed at the entrance he plunged into his lover carefully as to not disturb the children in Naruto's womb.

Naruto quickly jabbed his hips into his Sasuke's causing the latter to graze over his pleasure spot making Naruto see spots in his eyes. "Oooh, Sasuke I want more start up!"

Sasuke needed no further instruction as he began ramming into his lover time after time, the younger one underneath him was quickly meeting his thrusts as they would jab further and further, deeper and deeper into his lower region. The pleasure built up in Naruto and he soon came all over Sasuke and Sasuke just kept ramming into him until he came. Naruto stared at Sasuke's flesh as it pulled out of his hole and stared at it with delight. Licking his lips he placed Sasuke on his back and moved towards the throbbing flesh that was wet with his own juices. Sasuke stared at Naruto as he started to lick and suck at his cock like he was doing earlier to Naruto's. Naruto was acting like a kitten wanting milk from his mother as he was kneading at the flesh and bidding Sasuke to cum again. Sasuke felt his pleasure build up and he came inside Naruto's mouth but the other didn't stop. He just kept sucking at his cock and licking the tip sliding his tongue in and out of the slit on the tip causing Naruto to harden once again. Naruto smirked and wrapped his thumb and index finger around the base of Sasuke. Revenge never seemed so sweet until now. Sasuke could feel the pleasure building up and he wanted to come so badly.

"Say it Sasuke… beg me to let you come…" Naruto wanted to do this for the fun. He wanted Sasuke to come again because the children were getting rowdy again and he knew that they wanted more of their father's food. "Never mind… I'll let you come anyways." Naruto laid Sasuke back even more and Naruto sat on top of him.

Placing himself on Sasuke's dick he allowed the other to penetrate him. "Fuck me again Sasuke, my love. Fuck me so the whole world will hear me scream your name in ecstasy…"

Sasuke smirked and lowered the other onto his back again and thrust repeatidly until Naruto came again and he at the same time.

Both of them were spent and Naruto was resting on Sasuke's chest. "I love you Sasuke…" Feeling two kicks from both sides he chuckled a bit, "And so do the kids…"

Sasuke hugged Naruto closer to him, "Naruto I love you… Please… don't ever forget me, I won't ever forget you." Naruto nodded.

"I promise…"

"You know what, don't ever take any shit from anyone Naruto. Remember you aren't what they want you to be. You're your own person." Naruto nodded again and fell asleep.

(3 weeks later)

Kyuubi walked the halls of the famous hallways and ran into Naruto whose tummy was growing larger every day. His face had a frown plastered on it as he was deep in thought. Kyuubi laughed a bit at his son, "I've never seen you with that look before! What's the occasion?" Naruto punched his father as he went back to thinking and walking.

Turning around Naruto asked him, "Father? Is there any way that I could give birth earlier?"

Kyuubi was confused, "Why would you want to do that?" Naruto sighed and stared at his father.

"I want to give birth to the kids for Sasuke's Christmas present…" Kyuubi nodded and picked a herb. "This herb will put you through labor at the time that you wish and you'll give birth at the time requested. Just eat it tonight and state the time."

Naruto took it and ran off. That night as Sasuke was sleeping he ate the herb and then stated. "December 25. 12:01 AM."

**TBC**

There you go I hope you liked it!

Next chapter is the last one so review everyone!


	19. Two Worlds

FYI…. I AM SO FREAKING SORRY!!! I know that you all aren't happy or satisfied with the last chapter of this story… And for that I am sorry. But I will tell you this.

**OROCHIMARU don't get the baby… Naru doesn't let him near him…** That's your little spoiler… So I am sorry if you guys were mad at me! Although I was expecting it from a lot of people. So I am sorry in advance if you don't like the ending of this story.

**Disclaimer: **This is the last time with this story… I don't own Naruto-kun… sniff

_Naruto's thoughts_

_**Sasuke's thoughts**_

**Chapter 19**

Two Worlds

The night was young that December night, the moon shining brightly in beautiful streams of milky white that landed on his tan complexion. To any other person Naruto would look like any other who was standing outside that night, the warm air scattering his blond locks to and fro as lily and various other plants shifted by giving him that motherly and mysterious glow. But to Sasuke he looked like at beauty of the night, a fire, no a sun that could never be put out. The moonlight beams striking his skin at such an angle that his skin look white slowly fading to a dark gray and eyes as dark as midnight. Beautiful hair scattered by the wind and he thought no one could compare to the beauty of the fox.

His eyes caught Sasuke's own. Smiling above his mouth, that smiled was his to keep, "Are you going come join me or what teme?" Naruto asked him, eyes never stopping their gaze. Sasuke's body moved towards his lovers before he could even think. The lake Naruto was overlooking was beautiful. It was an oasis out in the desert sand that was also looking over the dark and beautiful city of Suna. Naruto was just staring at it his eyes full of want.

"You know," Naruto said to him the first words in minutes. "When I was younger I would come up here all the time while Gaara would travel out to Suna. I was so envious and I wanted to be out there to see the humans. I wanted to know more about them and be them. So when I met you I knew that everything would be different from then on." Looking at Sasuke he smiled patting his stomach, "I promise that no matter what I won't let Orochimaru near your child and he won't have him at all. He's mine and yours and Orochimaru won't ever have him."

Sasuke kissed Naruto and looked at him touching his stomach, "What are you going to name him? Since we already are naming the firstborn Haruhi, what are you going to name the second?"

Naruto patted his stomach again and looked east where snow was settling in the distance. Then looking west where it was warm. "Haruhi is the fire, so the second shall be Aisu, ice." Sasuke smiled, "Beautiful..."

That night was December 24… and that was when it happened; Naruto's stomach cramped in pain that brought him down to the ground, screaming in pain. "Sasuke… Please. Take me to the nest." Sasuke nodded and picked him up taking him down to the city. Rushing into the castle he was met by Kyuubi who stared at Naruto. "Kyuubi sama it's time." Naruto was screaming in pain and was handed over to the medical personnel. Leaving Sasuke's sight he looked at Sasuke. "Don't worry Sasuke, he'll be fine."

"Will he? He's never had a real birth session at all." Sasuke said to him. Kyuubi nodded but quickly responded, "But he's strong, he'll be fine. Now let's go…"

In the ceremony room that was crowded with people Naruto was in the middle with Sasuke holding onto his hand. Neji testing him, "I don't understand what has gone wrong? The only thing that could possibly do this is…" Looking at Kyuubi who was helping calm Naruto down because of the restraints on his hands. "Kyuubi sama… please tell me you didn't give him that herb."

Kyuubi looked towards his son who was in so much pain. "I know what I have done. I just forgot the side effect."

Sasuke had to ask, "What's the side effect?"

"Naruto can't revert into his fox form to give birth because all his chakra lines are all shut down to help keep his body healed." Sasuke's eyes were wide. "What does that mean?!"

"It means that it will kill Naruto if he doesn't even change into that form. He needs to change into that form to give birth. And since Naruto is deathly afraid of himself being cut open…" Sasuke looked at his love that was writhing on the bed in pain while everyone in the kingdom watched their prince suffer. "Neji, is there any way that I could give Naruto my chakra to help him transform?"

"There is actually but you'll need to give up about 50 of it to him and the rest will go for when the child is actually born, on conditions that you go back to Konoha tonight." Sasuke nodded touching Naruto's forehead. "That was the deal… after the children were born then I would leave with one of them." Itachi looked at his little brother sadly and then towards Kyuubi who was looking at Naruto.

Kyuubi looked at Sasuke after he was finished placing Naruto's hands in the right symbol. "Alright what you'll want to do is place your hands on top of Naruto's and transfer your chakra over to him." Sasuke did and he could see his chakra moving over to Naruto. After a minute or so Naruto changed into his fox form. A tiny little fox with a round tummy lying on the bed, Sasuke watched as Naruto would try his hardest to give birth but it wasn't of any use. He was in complete and utter pain. Sasuke scratched behind his ears and Naruto moved into the touch licking Sasuke's fingers. And the pain seemed to be rushing away as Sasuke moved his other hand to Naruto's belly petting it in downward strokes whispering to himself. "Come on baby… Daddy wants to play with you." Naruto would push and breath as Sasuke kept his mind off the pain. After an hour there was still no luck and Naruto was getting very tired. The baby was almost there and Naruto refused to push anymore. "Come on Naruto just one more push and the first one will be out." Naruto shook his head, a thought raced into Sasuke's mind, _I don't want you to leave, not yet. I don't want the baby born just yet… just a little longer._

Sasuke petted the long fur coat and whispered, "Naruto the other baby is still in there and needs to be taken out. Just a little bit more…please I promise I'll stay until the second is born and you revert back." Naruto nodded and pushed once more and with that last push the first was out. A tiny little fox that was all wet and his eyes closed shut tried moving but couldn't walk at all. Naruto stood up and walked over towards the kit changing his position and began licking the other as the second was slowly making it's way to life. Naruto would lick at the little fuzz ball and soon enough he was dry and looking for his mothers milk. Sasuke and Naruto both knew that if the kit were to taste from Naruto then he would never willingly leave his side. Naruto nudged him away completely aware that the kit would remember this for the rest of his lives. And again Sasuke heard Naruto's voice in his head, _You have to keep him away from me even though he'll probably remember this for his whole life he must not come near me. Take him Sasuke… my father has the right things needed that are already prepared for you and Haruhi…_

Sasuke took the little kit off from the bed and placed him in the palm of his hand. The little kit slowly began to open it's eyes seeing Sasuke first. The three men, Itachi, Sasuke, and Kyuubi gasped in surprise as the little kit opened it's eyes earlier then any others have. They were blood red Sharingan with one little prong. Then they slowly faded a black. Itachi then said, "Well that's not fair… It took me 8 years to activate my Sharingan, 8 years for you to activate your Sharingan and it takes him 2 minutes…" Laughing a bit Sasuke took the bottle from Kyuubi and placed it near the little kits mouth. The kits natural instincts kicked in and began to suckle on the bottle seeking for more milk. Sasuke pet the kits fur that was jet black like his hair but had one little white spot on the top of his head... According to Animal gods the fur of the kit will be the hair color of them as well. That was true because Naruto in his fox form had blond fur and blue eyes and they could all see that he was so close to giving birth to the second born. "Come on Naruto you can do it…" Naruto kept pushing finding it easier to get the second out then the first. And soon enough the second was out and Naruto reverted back to his human like form panting from being worn out. Naruto looked at Sasuke who was holding the first born Haruhi and staring at him. Naruto picked up the second and began licking him dry like he did the first. Aisu was soon then dried and Naruto took off his shirt revealing his swollen chest. Placing the child there he felt Aisu bite on and start searching for milk like his brother did with the bottle. It was officially 12:05 midnight when the second was born and the first was born at 12:01 on December 25. Christmas…

Sasuke held Haru close to him as the little child was still seeking the warm milk in the bottle. Naruto held Aisu close to him and then remembered something. "Sasuke?"

"Yes Naruto?" Naruto smiled at him, "Will you give me one last kiss before you go?" Sasuke swooped down making sure not to drop Haru and kissed Naruto. "I love you Naruto… And I'll never forget you."

"I'll never forget you Sasuke… And merry Christmas." A stinging feeling was on Sasuke's neck on the left side. Naruto smiled as he saw Sasuke's neck glow leaving a mark on it, his families symbol on it before it completely disappeared. Naruto's left side was hidden so Sasuke never saw the glow not knowing of what Naruto had done. Kyuubi knew…

Sasuke placed Haru in Itachi's arms as he got ready for his journey back to the fire city of Konoha. He looked at Naruto who was sleeping soundly. Sighing at the beautiful figure he quickly packed all of his things. Kyuubi came in and held out a fur coat to Sasuke. "This is to bundle Haru in to keep the cold winter winds out, its Naruto's fur and he asked me to give some to Haruhi… I shall escort you to the gate entrance." Sasuke thanked him and placed on his coat. Taking Haru from Itachi he headed out the door leaving Naruto alone again.

Naruto began crying as Sasuke didn't come over and say goodbye to him quietly moving so that he wouldn't wake Aisu he went towards the window where he had a view of the gate. There he saw Sasuke with a bundle of fur in his arms and bidding goodbye to Kyuubi. He handed something to his father and Kyuubi bowed to him. Sasuke left… Left him again… But this time he wouldn't come back.

Hearing his father come in he still looked out the window, "Seems your son didn't want him to leave either." Naruto turned to see Aisu's white fur in Kyuubi's hands. "He was in the fur that you gave to Sasuke. Sasuke noticed just before he left and gave him back to me to give back to you."

Naruto took his son and went back over towards the window with tears still in his eyes. "I love him father… I love him so much. I want to go with him but I can't…" Looking at his father he kissed his son. "My place and Aisu's place is here taking care of our people." Kyuubi smiled, his son had finally grown up. Naruto smiled again and Kyuubi sat on his bed. "Naruto why did you place an eternal mating mark on Sasuke?"

Naruto grinned, "Because I remembered that if I were to give birth to someone's kids before my mating ceremony then I could eternally mate with them but giving them a kiss after all the children are born. That way I could only give birth to his children… This way I won't have to give birth to Orochimaru's children." Kyuubi grinned at his son and placed him close to him. "That's my boy, all grown up but still a child on the inside." Naruto smiled… "Thank you father…"

"For what Kit?" Naruto looked at him, "For letting me see their world…"

--Sasuke's long journey

Holding the child close to him as the cold beat against his skin Sasuke kept running. If he ran all day then he would be able to make it to the nearest town by noon. Then he could stop and feed Haru then continue to run all the way to Konoha. "I Have to get you there before you run out of food. He ran and ran seeing only trees as he made his way to the town up ahead. It was earlier than predicted. The woman poured him tea and gave him his order of food and Sasuke began feeding Haru. The woman came back and said, "That's an awfully cute fox you have there." Sasuke thanked her not mentioning that Haru was his son.

After he paid and Haru was well fed and sleeping he continued to run. He could feel chakra's around him and he wasn't afraid. They were probably poachers who saw Haru in the last town back and wanted the kit for themselves. Sasuke reached into his pocket and threw shuriken at them. They came flying back and Sasuke dodged them but Haru went flying out of his hands, "Haruhi!" He screamed and began running towards the bundle of fur but who ever it was got to it first. Lifting the fur into the air Haru came tumbling out of it and began mewling in high tones. The men laughed at the noise and two came and stepped on Sasuke's hands. Looking at htem they were sound ninjas. "Won't Orochimaru be happy to know that the Yang child is dead. And the father is as well." He knew that voice… The voice of the man who was talking with Orochimaru on their way to Konoha. "Kabuto…" He sneered.

"How nice of you to acknowledge me, but Orochimaru wanted you dead so that is what I will have done to you." He came closer and picked up Haru by the scruff of his neck. Bringing a Kunai to Haru he was about to cut his neck.

A kunai came from the air killing the man who was standing on his hands and ropes came from all around, tying themselves around the others. They weren't ropes though… they were vines. A puppet came and began to attack the men that were trying to get free from their restraints.

Men were screaming as they fell to the ground dead from the pains that weren't even afflicted on them.

Sasuke got up and kicked Kabuto getting Haru back. He turned around to see Akatsuki behind him. After they were all killed besides Kabuto who had run away long before, Sasuke asked them, "What are you all doing here?"

"Kyuubi-sama asked us to make sure you got home safely. He knew something like that would happen." Deidara said to him.

Itachi said back, "We've been fallowing you around making sure you and Haruhi weren't in any danger." Sasuke looked at the bundle that was shivering in his arms, his eyes were wide as the breathing of the young kit was getting thinner and thinner. "Itachi is there any way I could get to Konoha faster? Haru is hardly even breathing." Itachi nodded, "Deidara…"

"Hai!" Deidara took out some clay and quickly molded a large bird. "This should get you to Konoha in about ten minutes."

"In the mean time try keeping Haru warm." Sasuke nodded and did a few hand signs then a burst of heat went around Haru. It was a practical use of the Katon jutsu but it was enough to keep the little boy warm.

Once they were at the gates of Konoha Sasuke thanked them all and went running in the doors. The guards were fallowing after him and he went to the Hokage tower. "Tsunade-sama!" He said holding the bundle close to him. Tsunade looked at him as she was about to go into her office. "Uchiha? What are you doing back so soon?" Sasuke opened the bundle and she saw the little kit that was moving around inside. "This is mine and Naruto's son… He's been exposed to the winter air for too long and I'm worried."

"How long ago was he born?"

"A little over a day…" She was shocked at something so small that had his eyes open just in little over a day.

"Alright Uchiha… Let's see what we can do…" Sakura was already in the lab when she saw Sasuke come in with a tiny fox. "Ah! Sasuke-kun he's adorable where'd you get him?"

"Naruto's belly…" Sakura was happy as he saw the little kit look at her. "What's his name?"

"Haruhi…" He said placing the kit on the table. For Tsunade to look at… "Where is Naruto anyways?"

"Back at the mountain… He had his duties as the king… And I have mine as the Rokudaime." Sakura nodded and looked at the little boy. Uchiha Haruhi… The heir to the Uchiha clan.

--

_Even though Sasuke and I are separated…_

_**I still can't help but smile.**_

_We went through so much together._

_**I love him-**_

_But I now know it could never have been…_

_**We both have things that would keep us apart from eachother.**_

_And things that would always end up interfering with us._

_**But thanks to him-**_

_I have the most beautiful child in the world._

_**Haruhi, the fire that burns in spring…**_

_Aisu, the ice of winter._

_**They're both so different yet almost exactly the same.**_

_They both have their strong points and their weaknesses._

_**But I guess that's what makes them fun to figure out.**_

_And I guess it's just like our worlds… The worlds of the gods-_

_**And the worlds of the humans… But even if they don't look like they go together-**_

_They still do… Without them, I wouldn't have met Sasuke._

_**I love him but us both**_

_Still live in_

**Two worlds… Two totally different worlds…**

**End**

There you have it… the story "Two worlds" Is finally complete! I shall have the sequel up in a jiffy! I hope you all liked it. The ending wasn't to my liking but it still had to be done. The sequel is better!! That I promise you!


End file.
